Beauty and the Squirrel
by sssweetie
Summary: The story of Beauty and the Beast in Ella Enchanted's world. What if Lucinda turned a Prince into a squirrel,before she realized big magic was so bad? Would there be anyone who would look past appearances, and see the good within?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The story of Beauty and the Beast in Ella Enchanted's world. What if Lucinda turned a Prince into a squirrel,before she realized big magic was so bad? Would there be anyone who would look past appearances, and see the good within?

Disclaimer: I do not own this world of Ella Enchanted's and I never will. That honor belongs to a lady named Gail Carson Levine.

--

My name is Beauty. It is a hard name to hold, especially when you do not fit the name at all. I am not exceptionally pretty, although Serenity and Patience (or rather "Pat") say that I look into a distorted mirror and that I am rather beautiful.

But they do not see the wide eyes of young men and women who are visiting in our village of Bast when I tell them my name. They do not hear the whispers or see the open gaping of mouths. I have even heard one young man remark to his friend, "That's a beauty?!"

I usually get this reaction, but that does not mean it does not hurt. I suppose I get it because I am not fashionably slender like my sisters, as I am rather wide-hipped and a little plump, but unfortunately not a very large bosom. I suppose I should not complain as my face never is blemished, and it is a rather lovely face, I just suppose I am a bit preoccupied with my own appearance.

Back to why I hate my name, well would you want to be called Beauty when you are not one? Patience hates her name as well, which is why she shortened hers to Pat. I cannot even shorten mine!

Serenity of course loves her name, and unsurprisingly, it is very fitting for her. Pat always scoffs at Serenity's admiration of our names, and claims that Father has no imagination (which is rather true as he is a banker) and Mother just loves him too much to object to these awful names (which is also true). Serenity is always terribly upset by these comments, so I usually spend most of conversation trying to soothe her feelings and Pat's temper, which is a very difficult thing to accomplish.

When I was five the governess who took care of me and my sisters always commented how I could calm everyone down in a time of turmoil, turmoil that usually consisted of Pat pulling Serenity's hair.

I can see my governess now, her radiant smile and chubby cheeks turning redder as she holds my five year old self's hand while speaking to my Father. Father, fat and jolly as ever, looks down at me, surprise marking his features as she speaks in a musical voice describing how I could be an ambassador to other countries someday. He remarked with a laugh that the only problem with that would be I would not know which country to advise, Kyrria or Granat, mother's country.

Mother is a foreigner to those in Bast, a fact that is remarked oftentimes in the marketplace. Supposedly, she is paler than those here in Kyrria, as the gossiping housewives say that she is as white as milk, which is rather true.

I believe it's more her behavior than anything else that surprises the people of Bast. The people of Bast do not know what to make of her imaginative disposition, and the way she behaved with my sisters and me when we were children, romping around and playing Knights and Dragons with us (a subject I researched before agreeing to play), just seems to confuse them to this day. Mothers here in Bast usually let the governesses and tutors do everything for them, which is perfectly silly if you ask me, which they did not.

My first awareness of how people perceive mother came when I was seven. I remember the moment perfectly, probably because my sisters and I speak of it so often. We were playing "Damsel in Distress". I was the wise King and the dragon, Pat was the fierce, brave Knight, and Serenity was, of course, the beautiful princess waiting to b rescued.

I had sent Pat on a long, perilous journey to save the princess, I even lowered my voice and wore father's spare spectacles to add to the effect, "Go now, young Knight and save our heir to the Kingdom," I would sagely say to Pat as she kneeled before me, her long, pale hair pinned up into a borrowed helmet.

"Yes, of course, your majesty," she bowed deeply, and then ran off to find Serenity in her hiding spot.

As soon as she left the area, I took all of my costuming off, and met my eldest sister in a small cave between our manor and the road that led to village of Bast. She was wearing one of Mother's old gowns and some of her own special jewelry. She was looking rather regal, for a ten year old that is.

It was not long before Pat showed up and we did battle, as Serenity did mock screams of horror in the background (which was rather annoying), until Pat finally defeated me and "Princess" Serenity was saved.

We danced, celebrating Serenity's freedom from the horrible, monstrous dragon until we fell down laughing. It was quiet for a few moments before we heard loud, insistent coughing, a sound that came from the road.

From our viewpoint, two pleasant looking women, one that I recognized of Lady Chalan, the wife of father's business partner, were speaking to one another in high pitched voices. Being the naughty children we were, we eavesdropped on their conversation by hiding behind a significantly large tree.

"That woman and her children are absolutely dreadful" screeched the unknown woman, who up close, was not as pleasant looking as initially thought.

Lady Chalan sounded bored, "What did she do this time Clarice? Help her children with their lessons? Hm?"

Clarice got red in the face, only adding to her unattractiveness, "If you must know that foreign woman has plenty a male admirer in Bast, and now she is influencing her eldest daughter to be the same way as her." She spat venomously.

Lady Chalan looked mildly interested by this information, "Oh really, how so?" she drawled.

"She is refusing to send her daughter to finishing school for one thing. And she has not discouraged her daughter playing with boys. After age eight, it is not proper, you know that as well as I!" Clarice thundered.

Lady Chalan's eyebrows perked up at this tidbit, " Serenity is not going to finishing school? Ever?"

Clarice looked like a cat who is about to trap a mouse with her paws, "Yes, Lady, I have heard she refuses to send any of her daughters to finishing school, because she believes that her foolish governess from Ayortha does the job. Hmph, foreigners know nothing!"

Lady Chalan nodded slowly before walking away from the area. It was not long before we could not hear their voices.

The next thing I remember is Serenity bursting into tears, her lovely, pale face turning red and blotchy.

"I hav-have t-to ha-hav-have a pro-prop-proper mudder," she said choking on her own tears, as me and Pat exchanged worried glances over Serenity's shoulder.

"I wan-want to-to be married to-to a pri-prin-prince," she exclaimed, crying even more.

I rubbed Serenity's shoulder as Pat announced that that was the most boring future she had ever heard of. Pat went on to exclaim that she would rather be a pirate than a princess. I just stared at my sisters before saying softly, "Mother's miserable here, isn't she?" which startled my sisters enough to shut them up.

Of course when we talk about this day, they both forget their tirades about themselves in the process of disparaging that stupid woman.

I love my sisters but they are awfully silly. Even now, as they pack up for a journey to Frell, they are acting quite silly. Last night, it was revealed that the King of Kyrria is hosting a series of balls that every eligible woman must attend. Mother claimed that I am too young to go (which is fine with me, as I would rather be reading than attending a ball, especially three balls!), but Serenity and Pat are going.

Their reactions to the news were very different.

"A ball!" Serenity danced around her room with an invisible (but of course, handsome) dance partner, her light brown hair bouncing around as she twirled incessantly.

"Maybe you can snatch a prince after all, hm?" I said sneakily.

Serenity blushed a deep red, before quietly stating, "I would never presume such a thing, dear sisters."

Pat laughed, "Of course you would Serenity, but that is why we love you."

Serenity blushed again, and ducked her head as she folded more dresses that she needed to pack.

Pat looked longingly at her sword in her closet, "Ah, I wish I could take my sword Night with me. I don't want to get out of shape." She pulled on a lock of herblonde hair, her eyes lighting up as she turned and faced me, "Do you think I can get out of going to the balls if I cut my hair to pieces with my sword?!"

Serenity shrieked and then tripped on her own feet. It was hard not to laugh, but I seemed to accomplish the task rather nicely, and I was fortunate enough to not be able to answer the question as Serenity cut in with a "Are you crazy?!" remark.

Patience glared at Serenity, and surprisingly Serenity actually glared back, "Pat we are required by the King himself to go, a very bad haircut won't stop this!"

Pat sighed for a moment, before glancing back longingly at her sword, "I suppose you are right." She sighed again, and plopped onto her couch.

I smiled, before adding, "Serenity's right, and who knows? Maybe you will be the one to win the Prince's affections."

Pat's eyes became as big as saucers, and before I knew it I was being attacked by fluffy pillows by both my sisters. It did not take long for it to become a full-fledged pillow fight.

It was then I realized that I really hoped that neither of my sisters were taken away by the prince, because I would miss them too much.

--

(A/N) So was it awful? Please tell me if it needs to be rewritten before I go on to the next chapter. I hope you enjoy some little surprises and links to Ella, and other characters from both Ella Enchanted and Fairest.

Oh and I looked everywhere for another country being mentioned in the books other Ayortha, and could find none, so I made my own country up (Granat, it is where the story will take place). It is next to Ayortha and to Kyrria.

If you know of another country tell me, so I can change that little detail.

Please review guys! Even if it is a little "Good job!!" that would make my day! I know its annoying but I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing of Gail Carson Levine's universe. (Does anyone else feel that these things are repetitive : P)

II

My sisters had come back about a week or so later. It was very dull without them, so I was glad to see they came home, even though they startled me when they did.

I was in my room when they came as I was reading _Methods__of Locomotion of the Ogre and the Gnome: Similarities_, and wishing that I had the latest edition because of the large amount of errors in the book. It was written twenty years before I was even born, so I suppose I should not have been too surprised. I sighed wistfully, wishing I had a new fictional story to read, instead of all the old, dried up, nonfiction books that were in here.

Suddenly, somebody screamed and jumped on me from over my chair behind me. I shrieked and fell off the chair as a small body tackled me.

"Help!! Somebody help!" I gasped for air because my windpipes were being squished by this unknown presence.

Suddenly I heard giggling, from the doorway. Serenity stood there in a new lavender gown that made her glow with loveliness, and a grin slapped on her face. I realized with a shock, that Pat was the one sitting on me.

"Ge'off Pat!!" I pushed hard, as Pat laughed a coarse, broken laugh, and got off of me.

"Nice to see you too, sister," Pat grinned, showing all of her teeth. I grimaced slightly as I straightened out my dress.

Serenity glided over to my bed, layed down on it, and sighed, "Oh dear Beauty, I wish you would have come. Our dear Prince Charmont was one of the handsomest men I had ever seen."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that is all that matters?"

Serenity sat up straight and placed her delicate hand over her heart, "Oh dear me, no! He was very chivalrous and kind, and all that a Prince should be."

Patience laughed a cruel laugh, "Too bad he is getting married to someone else, right Serenity?"

Serenity scowled, which I had never witnessed before, "He was in love with that wench before anyone else had a chance to win him over."

Oh, poor Serenity. "Who was the girl?"

Serenity just scowled some more, so Pat answered instead, "Oh it was Lady Ella of Frell. She was pretending to be another, I heard she was under a curse or something. I did not hear all of the details, so I cannot pretend to know what exactly happened. All I know is that I saw the betrothal announcement before we left and both looked very happy."

Serenity suddenly laughed, "Well, he looked pretty happy talking to you too Pat!"

It all happened very fast, Pat grabbed her shoe off her foot and threw it at Serenity, who screeched in fear. Fortunately, it missed her, and hit the wall instead.

"Um, Pat? What was that about?" I asked.

Serenity did not give the poor girl a chance to answer, "She danced with the Prince a lot, and even made him laugh! Every girl there wanted to wring her neck."

Pat grimaced and ducked her head, "I was just making fun of all the courtiers there. They were all so annoying. He also liked my stories about sword fighting. He sounded impressed."

"He sounds lovely," I said sincerely.

"Ah, he was," Serenity closed her eyes appreciatively.

Pat smiled, "Serenity tell Beauty about the squire that asked to court you."

Serenity opened her eyes and blushed becomingly, "He said that I had the loveliest face he had ever seen, a face of an angel. We danced together at all the balls. He loved my dress at the first one, the peach chiffon gown, scattered with stars, he said the stars bring out my eyes."

I went to her, and clasped her hand, "If he thought any different, he would not be worthy of your attentions."

Pat snorted, "Don't encourage her Beauty."

Serenity glared at Patience, before smiling sweetly down at me, "Ah Beauty, he is even more handsome than the Prince if possible. He has strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes. He has no siblings. He likes long walks and dancing. He's perfect for me."

I looked back at Pat, unsure, she just shrugged her shoulders, "Uh Serenity, what is the Squire's name? If he is going to come all the way here from Frell just to court you he must be wonderful."

"His name is Aubrey," she sighed, "He's my squire Aubrey. We are going to write each others letters. Isn't that the most romantic thing you have ever heard?"

"Uh, sure," I said wide-eyed.

Pat wasn't as diplomatic, "Serenity, how do you know he is not out just to get our money? We are one of the richest families in Kyrria!"

"Not anymore."

We all turned and looked back at the doorway, where Mother and Father stood looking drawn and weary.

I looked at them with wary eyes. What had happened?

Serenity got up quickly, and clasped Mother's hands, "Mother, what do you mean by that?"

Mother did not say anything. She looked like she could not breathe, as if her corset was too tight. Father answered for her.

"Serenity, Patience, Beauty, we are leaving Bast forever. We are bankrupt. Last night thieves stole everything from the bank. There is nothing left. As you girls know, all of our money was in that bank. All we have left is our possessions, which we are selling as we speak."

I felt like I could not breathe. No money? That meant no money for food, shelter, clothes, servants, and most importantly, books.

Mother's voice rattled me even more than the news did. It sounded like a creak and a moan combined, "My darlings, you are going to be able to bring two suitcases with you to our next destination. Choose wisely my daughters. Do not bring silly, frivolous items, because right now we are dependent on necessity."

We must have looked frightened, because she smiled and said, "Don't worry girls, we will get through this together as a family."

"Father is there anything I can do to help," Patience asked her eyes tearing up, which scared me more than anything else had.

"No girls, there is nothing you can do, we have laid out plans in case anything like this ever happened," Father commented grimly, "Just get yourself packed by tomorrow. We are leaving at noon on horseback, which should make you happy Patience."

"We are keeping the horses," I asked hopeful.

"Just one of them, the others we are selling as soon as we get to our destination."

"Just what is our destination Father?" Serenity raised an eyebrow at our parents.

Mother and Father exchanged significant looks with one another. They were not going to tell us a thing.

"You will know when we get there; I would just feel better if it is a surprise."

A thought occurred to Serenity, "Father, may I still write to Squire Aubrey?"

He thought about this for a moment, "Well, my dear it is fine with me, but do be careful. And do be honest with him about our present financial situation. It would not be fair to trick him."

Serenity beamed, which definitely changed the room's feel for a bit until she ran off to her own room, probably to start packing her favorite gowns and to start writing to her dear Squire Aubrey. Mother and Father left soon after her.

It was unsurprising that Serenity did not realize the impact of being bankrupt yet. She would whenever we reached our "destination", that was certain.

Patience seemed to be freaking out more than anyone else. Mother and Father even looked relatively calm about the situation, which calmed me down, because if they did not know what they were doing, I would be able to tell. But, poor Pat. She looked shaken up, her eyes wrought with fear.

"Pat? Are you going to be all right?"

She put her hands on her face, and I heard a muffled cry, "Patience!! It will be all right, you will see. We are tough, we can survive anything."

She cried into my shoulder, "Oh Beauty, it is not the money. I just can't bear to leave Bast! I have sword lessons here, free ones. Master Shen does not judge me for wanting to learn swordplay."

That's what this was about. "Pat, bring your sword, and we will find a way for you to master the sword, all right? If there is a will, there is a way?"

She nodded tearfully and let me go, "I suppose you are right. Why are you so calm about this."

I hesitated before answering, "I am actually freaking out inside. I think this is going to be one of our lessons in life."

Pat looked sober at the thought, "Very true." She brightened quickly, "Hey now I can cut my hair!"

I gaped at her in wonder, "What are you talking about?"

"I can sell my hair! I can cut it and sell it to a wig-maker, to help us make money. You could do it too!"

I pulled on my brunette hair, "No thanks, I like it this way. Maybe next time I need a haircut."

She laughed, and pulled my hair before heading out the door.

It had taken me several hours to stuff 28 books into one suitcase. Mother was surprised at the heaviness of the suitcase, mostly, because she was expecting me to have the lightest load. Serenity had all of her clothes, and Pat had all of her weapons, so she probably assumed I would just bring my mind.

Not a chance, I wanted my books. The poor horse attached to the carriage grunted in frustration as I placed my heavy suitcase in the one carriage we brought with us. The only reason we brought the carriage was to throw all the suitcases in it.

We had a bit of a setback in our travel plans when Mother and Patience got into an argument over her hair. Pat had cut and sold her hair that morning before anyone could stop her. She had got several gold coins in return, something she pointed out to Mother in frustration.

I just stayed out of the conversation, and helped Serenity place her suitcases in the carriage. Serenity had brought her whole closet with her, she somehow managed to stuff all of her clothes into two suitcases, which seems an impossible feat, but was somehow accomplished by this twig of a woman.

She smiled secretively when I asked her how she did it, which usually means she flirted with one of our servants to get him to do it instead of her. She uses that trick often. Those poor boys don't know what hits them when she flirts.

I just sat on my horse, Chestnut, and waited to start our journey. I was getting rather disgusted by mother and Pat's arguing so I was very delighted when Father told them both to shut it and that we needed to get going.

He came by me, and winked at me, "So Beauty, are you ready to begin your adventure?"

I grinned cheekily, "Of course, every story needs one."

He laughed, and I knew my Father felt at ease with me, his youngest. We have always had a stronger bond than anyone else in the family, mostly because we understand one another. Pat said that I was his favorite daughter, though I don't agree with that, because he spends more time with Serenity than Pat or me. We do have a special bond though that everyone who meets our family can see.

Mother came up beside him on her horse, grinning, looking like she was the happiest woman in Kyrria, which confused me. What did she have to be happy about? We had lost everything except our lives, and these horses, and this carriage. The carriage and four of the horses were only borrowed too, so they did not even belong to us. Something was off.

"Is it not a glorious day to be on a journey?" she asked, lifting her head, and inhaling deeply.

Pat grumbled behind me, "It would be if we even knew where we were heading,"

Mother turned sharply on her, her eyes alight with mischief, "Ah, but my dears, that is exactly the best thing about it for you girls. I wish I didn't know, so I can be shocked and delighted when I see where we end up."

I heard a slight whine from ahead, "Mother, just tell us. We are not children anymore."

Father frowned at his eldest daughter, "Actually Serenity, I have to disagree with you on that, as I have just heard a whine from my seventeen year old daughter."

Serenity held her tongue from then on, and our long journey continued. I heard more than I ever cared to know about the business of banking, and why we probably were going to end up bankrupt sooner or later, (Patience grumbled, "Why could it not be later?") from Father and Mother.

That was one aspect of my father's personality that I did not understand, his love of banking and investing. I hated dealing with money, while he seemed to thrive on it. Mother loves talking about investing too, which is probably why they get along so well and why they fell in love. Unfortunately for the children of such a marriage, it makes for very droll dinner conversation.

I continued to muse my parent's relationship until we reached a very nice inn that a handsome couple owned. The food there was delectable, roasted chicken and cherry pie, and the beds were comfortable even though it was bit snug since Serenity, Patience and I shared a bed. It didn't help that Serenity was a cover hog. Nevertheless, I never woke up happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Based on Gail Carson Levine's beautiful story

III

It took us over a week to get to our destination much to my dismay. I hated traveling and camping. Well I loved seeing new places, but the journey there? Unbearable, especially since we could not afford the nicer inns, and sometimes we had to forgo an inn entirely. I hated sleeping on the forest floor, mostly because when I woke up, my back was stiff. I didn't mind the work or the bugs, but sleeping on the ground was very irksome.

The only person who hated it more than me was surprisingly Pat. For all of her tomboy nature, it did not include a love of insects.

When she awoke from her slumber in our dingy little tent one night, Serenity and I had placed a fake spider on her forehead. Pat screamed like a little girl until she realized that her sisters were the ones at fault, and then she chased us around the campsite in her nightgown.

It was quite a sight.

Mother laughed at us and didn't scold us (most likely because she was the one to suggest it) and Father just stared bleary eyed before going back to his tent. He was used to seeing this sort of thing in the wee hours of the morning poor man. He probably wishes he had all sons. Can't say I blame him.

Needless to say, I was very ecstatic when I heard we were reaching our destination. I did not really care where our new home was as long it had a bed for me. I would not even mind sharing my bed with my sisters at this point, I just needed a house.

Mother sighed dreamily as we neared the little village down the hill, "Girls this is our destination. Our journey has come to an end." She paused for dramatic effect.

I shared a glance with my sisters amused at my mother's behavior. It wasn't surprising to see Pat smirking and Serenity grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Father coughed, "Girls this is the town of Siax. I will let you girls figure out the significance of this town. I know Beauty likes a good mystery now and again," he winked at me.

Mother looked agitated, "You mean I can't tell them the most exciting part!"

Father glanced at her and sighed, "Well you can tell them what country we are in if you must."

Mother grinned as if she were a three year old told she could have a cookie, "Girls we are in my home country! The land of Granat!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air.

I winced, thankful we still had a bit of distance to the village.

Father laughed, "Now girls, our cottage is on the other side of town, so we are going to go through town today, place our luggage inside the cottage, get everything set up, then we are going to figure out what to do about food and jobs. You will all have to get a job if you expect to buy clothes, weapons, or books. We cannot buy items for you any more." He looked at us pointedly.

Pat glanced about, before brightening, "Father, can I work at the armory?"

Father looked unsure. Mother laughed delighted, "Patience what a wonderful idea! It will probably help your swordsmanship too! Isn't that right dear?" she asked father expectantly.

Before Father could say a word in edgewise, Serenity burst out, "Oh Mother that would be dreadful if Pat worked at the armory! Imagine the gossip!"

I laughed, "Oh Serenity we haven't even moved in yet and you are wary about the gossips. Who knows? Maybe they encourage girl sword smiths here."

Mother and Pat joined my laughter, while Father and Serenity looked embarrassed at our behavior.

"So Father, can I?" Pat asked pleadingly, after she finished laughing.

"Err, well, I think you should wait a bit, just to get the feel of the village," he said, erring on the side of caution.

I understood his thinking. If this village was chauvinistic, Pat trying to become a swordsmiths would not help us make any friend here. I could tell having the right impression was very important to Father, even if it wasn't to Mother. He was more realistic than her, he knew if people didn't like us, we would never survive the winter. We would need as much help as we can get.

Pat, on the other hand, did not understand Father's thinking at all. Which is why she raged at him as we went through town, heading to our new home. Since Father ignored her the whole time she did that, she tried the silent treatment, a favorite of Serenity's.

It usually works for Serenity, but Patience, ironically, doesn't have enough patience to be silent for long. So by the time we got out of the town and were on a little path to our cottage, Pat was glaring and throwing tantrums again.

It was rather embarrassing to see my elder sister behave as if she belonged in a tavern brawl. I knew better than to say so of course, but Serenity did not.

"Patience! Will you stop acting like a man for five seconds. We are lucky that market was rather empty today or else everyone would of thought that as frightful as you are acting!" Serenity glared at Patience, while Father and Mother exchanged exasperated looks with one another. I just ducked my head and waited for the yelling.

"Oh shut up Serenity, you don't know anything! All you care about is your reputation! That and your stupid Squire Aubrey you have been writing to these past months."

Serenity turned a lovely shade of puce, but didn't reply. She instead, decided to rely on her silent treatment method. As I said before, it usually works.

The rest of the journey went by very quick. It less than five minutes we had arrived at our cottage.

Our very small cottage.

Very, very, very small.

"Father! There's only two bedrooms!" Serenity pouted, as she looked around the tiny room that we sisters would have to share.

Father grimaced, I could tell he hated this as much as Serenity did. Mother however, looked rather happy about the situation, even though the rest of this wanted to cry, or in Pat's case, break something.

"Oh cheer up girls! This is a lovely cottage that will never fall apart no matter how bad the storm!" she said cheerily.

I glanced at the support beams of the house, which did look rather sturdy.

Father sighed deeply, before attempting to smile, "Well, girls, you might as well unload, and remember anything extra that we do not need we shall sell. Right, Serenity?" He turned to look at her.

She glared defiantly, because, she would rather die than give up any of her dresses.

But from the look of the townspeople, they dressed in a totally different fashion than us, so it wouldn't be long that she would want to fit in.

I was glad I was not a slave to fashion, because I was rather comfortable in my old dress, I thought to myself, as I placed all my books in a pile next to the bed that was set up.

I really needed a bookshelf, I thought to myself, as I surveyed the large pile of books I had placed on the ground.

"Father!" I called, "I am going into town, to take a look around and stuff," I said, as I grabbed my only pouch of money from my pocket. I counted the coins as I ran down the stairs and out the cottage door. I didn't even wait for a response.

I kept running and running. I only just realized even if I could afford a bookshelf I would have no way of getting it back to the cottage without help from someone. I sighed exasperated with myself, as I slowed down to a stop.

I decided to catch my breath as I relaxed underneath a tree, that was next to the path. In the distance I could see the town and some of the townsfolk doing whatever townsfolk do. I glanced down at myself, dismayed by all of the dirt I had somehow gotten on my cotton dress. I stood up, and started brushing all the dirt off. I must have been really distracted by it, because a young man ran directly into me, without me even hearing a peep out of him.

"Urf!"

It took me a second to realize I was on the ground. With a grown boy on top of me. This was not time to be polite. My honor was at stake. Which to be honest, I didn't care much about, but I knew Serenity would bother me about it until I died, so I decided to go along with the whole honor thing.

"Could you get off me please?" I asked tartly.

The man looked wide-eyed, before smiling broadly, "I'm so sorry Miss?"

I grunted, "I will tell you my name as soon as you get off of me!!"

He grinned cheekily, "So sorry miss." He finally got off of me, and I could finally breathe!

"So your name?" He leaned on the tree, trying to look, handsome and debonair, but looking absolutely ridiculous, as his eyes were mismatched. One was a lovely shade of blue, and the other was moss green. It was a very unusual sight.

I shook the dirt off my dress. Again. "My name is Beauty. I have just moved into the little cottage down the road."

"Ah," he nodded, understanding, "Rose Cottage."

What a beautiful name. Why doesn't my family ever tell me these things, I thought tersely. "Yes that's the one. How did it get its name by the way?"

He grinned, "I'll tell you if you let me walk you home,"

I sighed, weighing the options. Get a new bookshelf, and not even be able to bring it home or go home and have this rascal help us move in. "Sure, by the way, what is your name?

"Vonandar Gretan," he said with a handsome smile, before he walked directly into a tree. He swore profusely, so bad that I thought my ears were about to bleed.

I stared at him, as if we were a ghost, before he saw my expression. He chuckled embarassed, before saying, "Sorry, Beauty, by the way the name fits."

I frowned, not sure if we was joking. But I had lost some weight on the journey here so maybe he wasn't, "Well thank you, that would be the first time anyone's said that to me."

He looked at me, surprisingly shocked at my words, "Well, then they must have been too afraid to tell you, Beauty."

I sighed, wishing the cottage was closer, so we could get this conversation over with, "Sure."

He looked dismayed at my words, and I had to wonder if I actually did look beautiful today. Nobody had brought a mirror with them, not even Serenity, so that would have to be one of the objects we would buy in town.

I decided to avoid looking at him and his mismatched eyes, so I wouldn't have to speak to him. I stared at foliage instead.

"I love Spring don't you," Vonandar sighed contently.

"Not really," I said, "The only thing good about it, is the birthdays in it. Its my birthday in two weeks, my sister Patience's happened last month, and my mother's birthday in five weeks."

"Well," he smiled, "Happy Birthday in two weeks."

I rolled my eyes, before smiling back at him.

"Beauty! What are you doing with a boy!" Serenity came out of nowhere, and tugged on my arm, her eyes wide with mistrust. She glared at Vonandar, taking in his ragtag appearance, "Who are you?"

His eyes danced with mischief, "I am Vonandar, and are you another Beauty?"

Serenity sniffed snootily, before replying, "I am Beauty's sister Serenity, and I am not going to fall for your games. I am in love with a very handsome squire, who will never let any of you village boys touch me."

I rolled my eyes, "Serenity, he was just trying to make sure I got back ok. I also think he was curious about our family, and you are giving us a bad reputation."

She glared at me, while Vonandar laughed in the background, "Fine! Both of you come along! Mother's cooked supper!" She ran off ahead of us, probably to give my family warning.

I grimaced at the thought of Mother's cooking while Vonandar came up next to me, "So, your sister's a little crazy."

I smiled up at him, I didn't realize how tall he was before, "Just a little. She loves us a lot though. She just wants to be a part of Frellian court life. Which is most likely not going to happen any more due to the fact that we don't live there any more." I didn't think I should tell him about the bankruptcy though the whole town probably knew already. It was a small town after all.

"So is that squire real or part of her imagination?"

I laughed, "He's very real, they have been writing to each other this whole journey. He probably will not marry her though, since we are not very rich, and every bride needs a dowry right?"

"So you have two sisters, I've met the sort of crazy one, what is the other one like."

I grinned, "She is also sort of crazy, but maybe it is a better way to you. She loves weapons, and she is pretty handy with a sword. Oh, and her hair is rather short, because she had it cut before we left to earn some money. That and because she hated her long hair, as it got in her way."

He laughed, "I like the sound of her."

"Oh look here she is now!" I said cheerfully.

Pat was underneath a tree cleaning her sword, as Vonandar and I approached her, "So Beauty, heard you were the first one to ruin our reputation here. Congratulations," she said tonelessly.

"Nice to meet you," Vonandar knelt down to her, "That's a great sword, I've never seen one so well polished."

Pat looked up, startled by his voice, before preening at the praise, "Thanks, I made her myself, with the supervision of my old training master."

He sat down beside her, and started saying all of these sword phrases that I did not understand at all. Unsurprisingly, Pat understood every word, and responded with another word. I decided to leave before my head imploded.

Dinner was very casual, and everyone except Serenity seemed to enjoy Vonandar's company. He told us stories about the villagers, and some embarassing moments he had while guarding the sheep (he's a shepard), and he listened to our tales about our journey here. He seemed to focus most of his attention on Patience, and I was a little jealous about it. But she glowed under his attention, and I stowed my jealously away to a place that wouldn't hurt her, because I had never seen her so thrilled about a man before.

Maybe I was annoyed because he never told me how our cottage got its name.

Well thats Chapter 3. More to come about the village, the village stuff is going to take up about five chapters or so, not including this one. But there will be some plotty goodness in the next two chapters, so don't worry. Also, just wondering, do you think I should have a chapter with a beast pov, (more like how he became a beast) or would you rather find that out at the end from him telling Beauty about it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Based on Ella Enchanted which was written by Gail Carson Levine. Also a little based on Beauty and the beast the fairy tale, and a little bit of the movie. A lot of this is mine though.

IV

The months passed, seasons changed, and town gossips came daily to our humble abode to see if there was anything odd about us.  
Well, not daily, but often enough that it drove me insane, especially when Ceciii Hanak called. She thought she was a queen. She looked the part too, as her family owned all of the metal works in town, and that was the town's main export. They were richer than we would have been at our highest peak, rich enough that traders such as Sir Peter of Frell had come to town.

I got a look at him once on the way to the bookstore. It was difficult to believe that the man was the father of our new princess, or rather, our new Cook's Helper and Court Linguist. I wish I could meet her, she sounded like a very amusing person.

I still didn't understand much of the royal family in Granat. I knew that Queen Matilda had more power than her husband, as she was the one who inherited the throne, and that they had several children around my age. I also knew their eldest son had died mysteriously, and that they had never found his body.

I knew that because the castle which they discovered he was missing is only a day's journey from our little town, and a lot of the teenage boys dared to break in, as the royal family abandoned it after he was declared dead. None of the boys ever had enough courage to break in though, which is a good thing, I believe.

I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to lose a loved one. It was a terrifying concept to me, as the only people I had ever lost were ones that were old and that I didn't know very well. I was still sad, but it wasn't as terrifying of a loss to me as if I lost someone I saw every day. It was also a weird thought that I was almost the same age as the prince when he died. I couldn't imagine dying at so young an age. I spent every evening thinking these sort of thoughts, crouched next to the window, looking at the twilight sky, as Patience and Vonandar laughed uproariously outside. They practiced with wooden weapons every day, and Patience was actually better than Vonandar, something he cursed about every time she beat him. It was nice to see something good happening in the world, when my thoughts were so complicated.

Serenity still disliked him, but I had a feeling he wouldn't be gone from our family any time soon. Plus, I liked the fellow, even if he did have mismatched eyes, he was still quite handsome, and a good match for Patience.

He could calm her angriest moments with a few soothing words, and all would be right with the world. My parents were very grateful for his presence as Patience's tantrums were happening less and less.

Vonandar also got father a job with the local merchants, for something money related. I never understood what his new job was, but as long as we could afford food, I wasn't going to complain. Mother was very delighted that Vonandar got Father a job and promised him that he could marry any one of us, which made Serenity and Patience scowl. Serenity at the thought of being married to him, and Patience at the thought of being _forced_ to marry him.

The only problems with Vonandar were his friends. Zyslai Grat was the most obnoxious, egotistical, stupid man I had ever met. It didn't help that the whole town let him act that way because they believed him to a hero of some sort, just because he was a good hunter. I hated him. I couldn't stand the sight of him. Every time he tried to rope me into conversation I tried to get out of it as politely as I could, which was difficult since he followed me like a puppy. Vonandar laughed at my expression of disgust and pointed out that every other girl in the village, excluding Patience, but including Serenity, would love to be in my position. I snarled at him before asking Patience to beat him up extra hard at that day's practice.

She did for me. That is what sisters do after all.

Vonandar's other friend Jennadar was not as bad, but all of my sisters hated to see his appearance our house. He was very flirtatious and half in love with all of us, just because we were new to the village.

It wasn't just him though. Half the village boys seemed to be enamored of us, which was quite amusing to me. It was also quite helpful as we did not need to carry as many packages as we might have had to without their help. So I appreciated the novelty our appearance was to them, because otherwise I would have had a problem carrying that bookshelf back to Rose Cottage.

It seemed that Vonandar was lying when he said he knew the origin of the name. He shrugged when I pestered him about it, "I was just curious to see who the new folks were, that's all, Beauty."

I unconsciously pouted a little, "Please Vonandar, don't you know anything about this place. I feel like my parents chose it for a reason."

Vonandar shrugged again, as he tousled his light brown hair, "All I know is that it has been empty for over twenty years, even though someone has owned it the whole time."

My eyes alighted. So there was a mystery. "Does anyone know who it belonged to."

He yawned, trying to divert my attention. I ignored it, as my eyes bored into his, "No one knows anything Beauty. Just leave it alone."

But I could not leave it alone. I had to research every little thing about it. What else was I going to do with my time? Learn etiquette?

I went to the local bookstore, and smiled contentedly at the old bookseller Quori. He sighed as he looked down on my eager face, "So Beauty, what do you want me to lend you this time?"

I blushed, Quori knew how much I loved to read and research, but he also knew that I was rather poor, and unable to pay him anything. So he lent me books in exchange for company and some help in the store. But it still was embarrassing for someone to know that I was so dependent on their charity.

"Quori, could I borrow anything about the history of this area?" I asked, my voice a tad high in anticipation.

He chuckled softly, as his leathery hands pulled out a copy of Siax: A History, which was I was hoping for.

"Oh! Thank you so much Quori!!" I said breathlessly, "When do you want me to help you out?"

He smiled, "Oh next Saturday would be nice. I need to re-categorize the fiction section, some new books are coming in."

My interest peaked, "Really? Err, would I be able to browse through some of them, as I categorize everything."

He chuckled, "Sure thing Beauty, as long as everything is categorized by the end of the day."

I beamed at him, before thanking him and running home to read my book. I ran right into my good, and only friend Faerani.

"Beauty, you really need to work on not running into people," she groused, as helped me up from the dusty ground.

I laughed, still happy about the book, "Oh I will work on it later, right after etiquette lessons." I snorted, unladylike as I attempted a curtsy.

Faerani rolled her eyes, "Well, Beauty, maybe your parents should of named you something like Grace, so that you wouldn't run into people."

I snorted, again, "That may have sort of worked for Serenity, but it didn't work for Patience and me."

Faerani threw her arms in the air, "My goodness, Beauty, when will you ever learn that you are very beautiful. I am the ugly one, Beauty," she said her hazel eyes boring into mine.

She was too. It was horrible as her friend to think that, but it was true. But her personality made people forget the unattractive face and just enjoy her company.

"Faerani. . ." I said quietly, feeling ashamed of myself.

She ignored me, "Now listen, I must get to work on Ceciii's dress for this town's winter ball, so I must dash, tell Serenity that her dress will be ready in a week or so!"

I watched her walk into her store that she owned. Although she was only four years older than me, she was already a self-sufficient seamstress. I knew she was happy making dresses for other women, and being a part of this town, but I couldn't imagine such a life for me. I shuddered at the thought of making dresses for people like Ceciii. But, she was a t least making money. I sighed, before moving on home.

It didn't take me long to reach Rose Cottage. Vonandar had showed me and Patience lots of shortcuts between our home and the village so that we could cut the travel time in half. Vonandar was like the big brother I never had, and I was very glad that he was planning on proposing to Pat soon, so he could be my brother.

I grinned at the thought of Pat being proposed to in a romantic atmosphere. Knowing her, she would rather him dare her to marry him. Hmm, that might just work for her.

It would infuriate Serenity that Pat got married first, which would make the whole thing a lot more amusing. But that could make Serenity start pressuring her little squire to marry her, and then he might get very upset, and that relationship could end! My thoughts were on a rampage exploring every dark corner of the consequences of Vonandar and Pat marrying.

It wasn't until I smelled smoke that I awoke from my daydreams.

* * *

(A/N) So thats the end of Chapter four, it was more of a filler, and more of a here's a lot of information for you to absorb. These characters that have been mentioned in this chapter **will** make an appearance soon. And just what was that smoke all about ; )

Please Review!! Oh and tell me if you think I should do a Beast pov. Cause I am still torn in two about that, and the two reviewers that responded in my last chapter (Thank you so much guys!! 3333 Virtual Cookies for both of you!) were of two differing opinions. So I am trying to figure it out myself, but it would help to hear some opinions from you guys!! So please review and critique! You can get Virtual Cookies too lol.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gail Carson Levin inspired this, as well as Beauty and the Beast (Disney) Thanks for everyone who worked on both pieces of art.

* * *

The smoke seemed to be coming from the village. I wasn't sure if I should head back there or not, but my feet seemed to be taking me anyway.

I increased my speed to a full run, holding my book tightly so it wouldn't fall. The smoke presence seemed to be in the direction of where several stores were, rather than the open air market place. I couldn't determine if this was worse or not, as I, along with many others, followed the smoke trail to its origin.

It was then I saw Faerani's lovely, little tailor shop ablaze.

I stood there, my mouth agape, my mind running wild. Was Faerani alive? Was she even in there? Did someone rescue her? What about her customers? Is the fire going to spread to the rest of the village?

I pushed my way through the crowd who were just watching the burning fire with terrified eyes. It was then I saw why no one had done anything. Zyslai Grat was with several of his "drinking buddies" standing in front of the store, seemingly deliberating what to do about the situation.

Zyslai somehow saw me above his comrades' heads and turned around and ran into the burning building suddenly.

Murmurs, gasps, and cries rang out as Zyslai ran into it. I barely registered what was going on, I couldn't believe that I saw Zyslai actually risk his neck for someone or something other than his mirror. Maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy after all, especially if he saves Faerani's life.

In the longest two minutes of my life, Zyslai emerged from the burning building while his friends worked at trying to get rid of the fire. I couldn't tell if Faerani was alive or not from the middle of the crowd, so I ran up to her, almost dropping my book in the process.

"Is she alive?" I asked anxiously. I couldn't imagine life without her, she was my closest friend here, excluding my sisters of course.

Zyslai frowned, before putting his head to her chest, "I can hear a heartbeat. We'll have to get her to the doctor right away. Hey Fou!" He cried out to a very short man who was attempting to fight the raging fire, "Get the old doc here as soon as you can!"

He nodded, "Alright Zyslai whatever you say," he awkwardly ran off behind the bookstore.

I held Faerani's hand. Her mottled purple eye looked even worse since her face was so pale from being so close to death, and her breath was shallow. I bit my lip hard, almost making it bleed. I had Fou got to the doctor quickly, otherwise. . .

"So Beauty, did I impress you, going in there?" Zyslai asked eagerly.

I looked up at him, stunned at the improper timing of his remarks. Was he crazy talking like this while my friend lay here dying? I shook my head. No, just an idiot, I decided, before answering his question, "I wouldn't expect anything less out of a fellow human being." There, give him an answer he won't understand, he'll leave you alone to be with your friend now.

"So I did!" he said proudly, drawing himself up.

Or not.

"Look Zyslai, I am really worried about Faerani here. Can you make sure Fou got the doctor?" I asked impatiently, "Or better yet, tell her family. They deserve to know."

Zyslai looked put out, but followed my directions. He left within a moment, and I could finally breathe. At least until the interested crowd tried to get a look at the poor, almost dead seamstress. Apparently, Zyslai presence was the only thing holding them back before.

"Could everyone give her air, just until the doctor arrives at least?" I pleaded.

Luckily, a moment after I said that the doctor came, with Fou alongside him grinning like a puppy, until he realized Zyslai wasn't here. His face completely fell.

"Where is he?" he asked, yearnful as a pup is for his master.

I glanced at him, "He went to get her family. They deserve to know."

He stared at me wide eyed, before nodding, "Oh that makes sense."

I didn't feel like deal with the fool, so I decided to ignore his presence for the time being, focusing on Faerani.

"Doctor Acii, will she be alright?" I asked, silently praying fervently for her.

He checked her pulse, "I think so, we just need some strong men to help me move her," he pointed his fingers at several men in the crowd, "You boys there, help me transport this young lady to my office immediately."

I stayed sitting as several men came around and picked up her lightweight figure. It wasn't until someone tried picking _me_ up that I got off to my feet.

The Doctor's voice was impatient, "No not her you imbecile!"

A manly chuckle followed, "Just trying to have some fun in the face of a tragedy that's all Doc,"

Doctor Acii scowled, before directing the men back to his office. I watched them with a careful eye before turning to face the man who had attempted to pick me up.

Unfortunately it was Zyslai.

"So, Beauty," he started, but I attempted to leave before he could say another word. Alas, he took my book from me.

"Can I have my book, please?" I said irritably, which should be understandable as my best friend had almost died, and I wanted to take solace in my book.

"Ah, why do you read these things? There's no point to them." He took a look at the cover, "Ew, history."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you wouldn't get it, now give it." I grabbed the book from him, and wiped it with my dress, "But Zyslai, I do appreciate you saving Faerani's life. You were a hero today."

I hated to say it, but it was true. I owed him, big.

He grinned broadly, "I've always been a hero Beauty, but I'm glad you've finally noticed."

I rolled my eyes again. He was so annoying. Very handsome to look at it, but extremely annoying, "Bye, Zyslai."

"Bye Beauty!" he stated eagerly, "See you tomorrow."

Ugh, I thought to myself, as I headed to the Doctor's office, to make sure Faerani was still alright. I hoped I wouldn't make a habit of conversing with him.

* * *

I visited Faerani every day at the Doctor, to make sure she was feeling all right. Sometimes my sisters, or even Vonandar accompanied me, but mostly it was just me. My mother came too, sometimes, to check up on her favorite seamstress, as she put it. Faerani enjoyed Mother's company more than mine it felt like at times, mostly because Mother could put people in Siax at ease, more than she ever could at Bast.

The night before she was to be released from the doctor, I visited her once more. I brought her a silk handkerchief that I had since I was a little girl, because I knew the softness would soothe her pains. She laughed, delighted with it, and thanked me profusely. I smiled, before saying goodbye, and telling her that I would visit her at her parent's house.

It was a cold winter's night, with the crisp air blowing against my face. It was rather nice and relaxing, and made me forget my troubles. Until I heard Zyslai's voice.

"Oh Jennadar, there you are!" he cried out, from an alley between the bakery and the school house.

"Oh, uh, um, yes Zyslai, how are you?" Jennadar cowered, which was an odd sight to behold as he was the taller of the two.

But Zyslai did look intimidating at the moment, "Not that great. Beauty still isn't impressed with me you know. Maybe she would have been if you burned the right house?" he questioned blaringly.

I hid behind a bush. He was willing to burn down a building to get my attention, and to do heroics in front of the whole town. Was he insane?!

Jennadar flinched, "Well, um yes, I was hoping you would be over that by now."

Zyslai scowled, before pushing back his black hair. I wondered about his hair color for a moment, it was quite unusual for that color to be in Granat, before pulling myself back to the present. I had to stop daydreaming, I scolded, before eavesdropping again.

"Listen, Jennadar, Beauty has to be mine."

Before Jennadar could stop himself, he spoke, "Why do you want her anyway, Serenity's much prettier." He slapped his hand over his mouth in shock.

Zyslai scowl got deeper, before slapping the other man upside the head, "Beauty's beauty will last much longer than that ugly sheep. Beauty's face doesn't have any flaws at all. Just like mine." He brightened for a moment, as he pulled out a spoon from a pocket. He promptly began checking himself out in it, before placing it back in his pocket. His muscles flexed dangerously, and Jennadar swallowed, obviously afraid.

I was too. I had no idea that Zyslai was this mad. He needed to be stopped somehow, but how on earth was I going to get the townspeople on my side. He had them all under his strong, muscular thumb.

Jennadar visibly flinched, "Oh yes, of course, Beauty is perfect."

Zyslai laughed, "In looks perhaps, but she's rather crazy,"

I sighed, even the crazies called me crazy.

Zyslai wiped the tears from his eyes, apparently calling me perfect was hysetical, "She likes to _read_ for gnome's sake! No woman should read! It's unnatural, soon they start getting ideas, and thinking. I don't need that. No man does!"

Jennadar nodded, visibly relaxed that he hadn't angered Zyslai by his comment, "Oh yes you are totally right Zyslai! Completely right!"

I held back a snort.

Zyslai yawned, "Well Jennadar, I'll come up with Plan B by next week don't you worry."

Jennadar nodded, "Of course, and I won't mess up this time, I promise"

Zyslai gleaming teeth glinted treacherously, "You better."

Footsteps signaled their leaving.

And I sat there, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe what I had just overheard. But, I realized with a start, if I didn't get back home soon, my parents would kill me and Zyslai would have no one to plot over.

Gosh, hadn't the boy ever been taught how to give flowers to a girl?

* * *

(A/N) I hope you liked some of the reference to Beauty and the Beast in there lol.

The next chapter is going to be plotty too. Well not plotty, but important.

I am trying to figure how I can get gnomes and ogres into the story, I've already decided ogres are going to be chasing Beauty's father when he seeks sanctuary in the Beast's. But how to fit gnomes in, hmm. Any suggestions would be nice.

Also still need to know if you guys want Beast's point of view. Otherwise I'll just keep going like this forever. : D

Please review, I want to know what people think of Zyslai's character. Cause I think he's perfectly evil hehe

That and just tell me what you think of everything. Do you have a favorite character? One that you want to see more of? Do you want more Pat and Vonandar romance? Serenity and Squire Aubrey? Faerani and Fou (oh wait just spilled a plot secret lol, no not really. I just liked the alliteration : P)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gail Carson Levine owns all

* * *

Chapter VI

The winter had become bleak, and snow fell everyday. Blizzards seem to be happening every week! Living in a tiny, freezing house with four other people wasn't much fun, especially since there always seemed to be an extra family member around (Vonandar).

Vonandar had taken my advice and dared Pat to marry him, one winter's evening. Me and Serenity had decided to spy on them, to see how it went.

It was quite amusing, Vonandar went on bended knee, Pat's eyes went wide with fury, anger, surprise, and delight. Then she pushed him into a snow bank before he could even say a word, and tried to run off. He grabbed her by the wrist, however, and puller her down with him. They began laughing, and she kissed him, and said yes, ever so softly.

That's when we got caught in the act of eavesdropping. Me and Serenity had leaned so far forward that we fell into the snow, which attracted their attention. But Pat just laughed, and Vonandar scooped her into his arms and headed back to the cottage, leaving me and Serenity wet from the snow.

Serenity pouted a little after I helped her up.

"I can't believe she is going to marry that mismatched boy! Ugh, that and she is going to be the first to marry. Can you believe that?" she scowled unbecomingly.

I pushed her back into the snow. I was getting sick of her all about me behavior. It was tiring to be around.

"Hey, Beauty what did you do that for?" she yelled, her pale face turning red as a tomato.

I ignored her, and headed back to Rose Cottage. I didn't need to deal with her at the moment, she deserved being pushed in the snow a little.

She forgave me, after a while. Being stuck in the house with the same people would do that to you. She also forgave Pat for being engaged to Vonandar, mostly because Patience promised her that she could plan the whole wedding. I had a feeling Pat would be wearing a very frilly dress.

The only good thing about the winter was that Zyslai came no where near me, as everyone was cooped up in their houses. It was also nice because it gave me an opportunity to keep reading my books, including Siax: A History, which was rather difficult to read, and very dry. I usually could finish books within the day I got them, but this history book had been causing problems. It was just so dull, and dry, and more about the economics of the region than the history of it. Plus it was ten years old, so it didn't even include the recent changes to the region. All I really found out was that at one point the town was actually part of Ayortha, but had been taken from them hundreds of years ago, peacefully. It was actually a rather boring trade agreement, that would of excited my parents, but it drove me to sleep. I almost decided to give up on finding anything on Rose Cottage, until I saw the words right there on page 197.

_**Rose Cottage- Built 100 years age by a merchant, Rose Cottage is an important figure in Siax history. Queen Matilda, in Queen Matilda's Battle (occurred one decade and a year ago, in the fight for her throne) had stayed there while strategizing how to take back her rightful throne. She had it magically defended by the greatest palace sorcerors, and after she won the battle, gave it to her lady in waiting Lady Alicii in thanks of Lady Alicii saving her life several times during the battle. It is named Rose Cottage beca-**_

I stared at the page. The rest of the page was missing, but that didn't bother me much. The name didn't matter to me anymore. The Queen of Granat lived here? She probably slept in my room! I glanced about it, wandering if I should be looking for hidden staircases and rooms. Instead, I reread the paragraph several times. Lady Alicii, hmm. She was the mysterious owner of the cottage. I frowned, wondering how Mother and Father obtained the house from this Lady Alicii. They wouldn't tell me outright, so I supposed I had to do more snooping.

I headed downstairs where my family, (and Vonandar) were gathered around the fireplace. My father sat on the hardwood chair scratching his belly. He had just eaten, I noted, which me he was rather happy. Happy means easy to get information out of. I smiled.

He noticed me standing there, "Aw Beauty! You have finally joined us. Come around the fire. Alice, can you grab a chair for your daughter."

My mother got up smiling, and headed to the kitchen. It was then that it hit me. Or at least an idea of it did.

I decided to approach the topic cautiously, "Father how did you meet mother?"

Father laughed, "Aw Beauty, you want a real story do you? Well, that was one is rather complicated,"

My mother came back holding a chair for me, and sat down in her own again, "What does she want to hear darling?"

"The story of how we met,"

Serenity's eyes alighted, "Oh Father do tell us!"

Vonandar laughed, "You girls are all romantics."

Pat looked up at him, as she was sitting at his feet, "And you aren't mister propose in the snow?"

He blushed, which made father chuckle, "Don't be ashamed of being a romantic, that's how I won this one over," father said pointing at Mother.

I rolled my eyes, "What did you do serenade about taxes?"

That got Pat laughing hysterically. It took several seconds to calm herself down, "I'm alright now. Woo," she said wiping her eyes.

Father sighed, "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

We all nodded in agreement, and he began, "Well, once upon a time, I was a young handsome banker who happened to travel here, met your mother and fell in love. The End."

Mother laughed, "That is basically how it happened. It was kind of love at first sight, and we got married within a week of knowing each other."

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment, I couldn't imagine knowing someone for only a week and then agreeing to get married to them.

Serenity, however, sighed, "That is so romantic. Love at first sight. Just like me and Aubrey."

Pat held her tongue surprisingly, and didn't mock Serenity's beau at all. I guess Vonandar really was a good influence on her.

Mother chuckled, though, "Oh it wasn't that romantic, it was kind of dull really, but we liked each other well enough, once we began talking, and he asked to court me. I told him I don't feel like being courted by anyone so he better marry me or leave me be. He decided to marry me." She looked at Father fondly.

He turned a little red, "Well, I knew you were the one for me," he coughed uncomfortable.

I smiled at my father, before turning my attention to my mother, "Mother, were you ever a part of court life here,"

Her eyes went wide before sputtering, "Err, no why ever would you think that? Does anyone want tea," she scuttled away to the kitchen.

I smirked. Just as I suspected, my mother was Lady Alicii, as Alice in Gratan is Alicii. My parents have owned the home the whole time. I sighed, that was one mystery down.

My father frowned at his wife's behavior, "I hope she is ok, you shouldn't startle her with questions like that Beauty."

I was a little shocked at his angry tone, "I was just trying to figure out the mystery Father, and I think I did it pretty well. Mother was Lady Alicii, Queen Matilda's waiting in lady during the war."

Vonandar stood up, "Your mother is Lady Alicii!" he said excited.

"No I am not!" my mother came in with tears streaked down her face. I stared at her in shock, before she continued in a rage, "I haven't been Lady Alicii in a long time. I gave that up a long time ago. I am just Alice now, a simple woman who just loves her daughters." She went up to Vonandar who visibly shuddered, "If you tell anyone who I used to be, I will make sure you do not marry Patience."

Patience stood up, "Mother I will marry who I please! "

Mother looked at her with disinterest, "This isn't about you Patience."

Patience started crying, "You just threatened my fiancé, who has been good to all of us, so this is about me now. Stop scaring us Mother!"

Mother looked at her once more, before grabbing her winter coat and headed into the blizzard.

"Alice!" my father called out. She ignored him, and kept on the path to town. My father followed.

We were alone, without our parents.

I stood there, unsure of what to do. I had not expected it to be such a big deal. They had always encouraged me figuring out mysteries, so why did this bother them so much. Who was Lady Alicii anyway?

"Vonandar, what did Lady Alicii do? Other than save the Queen's life, I mean." I said, my voice surprisingly steady.

He looked at me, surprise marking his features, "That's all I know about it, but there must be more to it than that."

Serenity snorted, "Obviously. Mother went crazy. I had never seen her be anything but calm, and she just left in a rage. I guess we know where Patience gets it from."

Pat glared at her, "Oh shut up Miss Perfect. Like you don't fly into rages?"

Serenity turned a lovely shade of puce before she ignored her. I guess she was in silent treatment mode, but I couldn't handle any more tension, "Excuse me," I said, running up into my bedroom.

I placed myself on my bed, before properly sobbing. I felt that I had just ruined everything. I wish I wouldn't be so curious, Who knows if Father even caught up to Mother. I just wanted to fall in a dreamless sleep.

Unfortunately, my sleep was anything but dreamless. I saw clowns, ogres, Mother crying, Father flying, Mother dying, Serenity melting, Vonandar being pounded into dust by Patience, and Zyslai and me getting married.

It was a horrifying night. But I didn't know it was about to get much worse.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! So yeah, something bad is going to happen. and then after that there is probably only one more chapter of villageness, and then Beauty's dad is going to screw up and piss off the beast. Yep.

I am trying to decide if I should have Beauty go after him like Disney did, or if I should do it old school by having the Beast make him send one of his daughters.

I am thinking more Disney on that one, so Beauty can be a hero, but send in your thoughts about it.

Also tell me what you think Alicii (also known as Beauty's mother) past is all about.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Based on Gail Carson Levine's works.

* * *

Chapter VII

Winter turned into spring. It was almost a year that we lived here, and I was sixteen years old. My family celebrated my birthday in a very lukewarm manner, as our minds were still on that winter's night so long ago.

Father did bring mother back home, but she wasn't herself. She hadn't been herself since that night. She was very quiet, and did not joke around as much as she used to. She changed into a completely different person. It was like she had died. We all hoped and prayed that she would get back to normal but we didn't think the phase would last very long.

Well, I did, but no one else in my family did, not even my Father. He said she was like this after she moved with him to Bast, and it was very disconcerting at first but that he got so used to it, he was shocked when she was playful again.

But this wasn't homesickness, this was something else altogether. I had no clue why her real name meant so much to her, and that it caused this personality transplant. She just sat there in her rocking chair and stared out of the window. She didn't even say Happy Birthday to me on my birthday! She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. I didn't know what to do.

I decided I had to confront her, but when I went up to her, I realized why she didn't say Happy Birthday.

She was dead.

I stifled a cry. She couldn't have been dead that long, or else she would have been decomposing, I stated to myself rationally. But as I stared at her face that was at one time very alive and joyful, I started to sob.

I wailed and didn't realize I had fell to the floor until Serenity was trying to pull me up.

"Beauty! Beauty! What is the matter with you. . . Oh my."

I nodded, my face in my hands, and tried getting up. I was unsuccessful and I ripped my dress. I started wailing again.

The funeral was held a few days later. The coroner said the cause of death was a disease, so that we should burn all the clothes that she had worn in the past month. My father just stood there in silence, as we took the clothes and placed them in the fire.

He was standing like that at the funeral too. I peeked a look at him. My father was miserable without her. I sniffled a little before stealing a glance at my sisters. Serenity looked calm, but I knew for a fact she wasn't. The past few nights she had been sobbing herself to sleep, just like I was. Pat had been sleeping just fine, but as I looked at her now, she looked like she was ready to jump into her mother's grave.

I knew how she felt. I couldn't imagine life without mother. And yet here she was, gone. Gone from everything but our memories, I thought, starting to cry again.

As the chaplain droned on and on about life and death, I knew I was about to start wailing again. I had to get out of here.

"Excuse me," I said quietly to no one in particular, before walking away slowly towards the woods in the north. I knew most people didn't go in there for fear of the ghost of the prince, which was why I chose it. So I could console myself in peace.

I sat down on a tree stump on the outskirts of the forest, I could see the funeral procession very well from here. I sucked air in gasps, hoping that would calm me down. All it did was give me the hiccups, which made me sob with tears of frustration and sorrow.

Mother was gone, and would never be back, I thought as tears welled up in my eyes. And it was all my fault, I decided. Strangely enough, that thought calmed me down. I had to atone for it, I had to be kinder, and work harder than I ever had before. I even, I started crying again, had to give up my books. That was the only way. I had to emulate Mother by taking care of my family. I have to make sure the wedding goes according to plan, I-

"Beauty? Are you all right?" A tall, dark man approached my stump.

I looked at him, "No, not really Zyslai."

He grinned, "I would hope you wouldn't be all right, or else there would be something wrong with you."

I scowled, why couldn't he leave me alone. I was glad I didn't add be nice to Zyslai on my atonement list, because I knew I wouldn't of been able to handle that one, "Zyslai go away, I came here to get away."

He sat down next to me, and put his large, square hand on my shoulder. I grimaced. "Oh Beauty, I know how to feel. You know, about a year before you guys came here, almost two years ago, my father died."

I gave him a startled glance, and he chuckled, "Yes, and that was my second parent who died. My mother, a Kyrrian, died was I was a babe, so I was an orphan when my father died."

He kept talking about himself, describing his sorrow about losing his father at seventeen, and how his father died helped him become a wonderful hunter, and that he never felt so independent till his father died. He sounded happy about it, I mused, before asking, "How did your Father die anyway?"

He shifted, uncomfortable, "Hunting accident."

I decided I didn't want to know anymore, "Thanks Zyslai, but I don't think I should be away from the funeral procession any longer. I need to get home." I started brushing off the leaves and dirt off my mourning weeds.

Zyslai grabbed my hand, before looking eagerly in my face, "Beauty, I want to take you to the tavern tonight. You know, you are old enough now. Plus, it could help you get your mind off your mother."

"I don't want to get my mind off her," I said quietly, before taking my hand out of his and walking back to my family. I turned my head to see if he was following me back or not. He wasn't, he just stood there watching me. I shuddered involuntarily, before walking a little faster.

"There you are!" Father boomed, "Why did you leave?"

Serenity and Pat glanced at me over Father's shoulders, curiosity marking their features.

I didn't want to deal with this now, but I promised myself that I would take care of the family, "Father, I'm sorry, but I had to get away from everyone. I didn't want to make a scene, and I knew I would have otherwise. I apologize."

He harrumphed, before walking into Rose Cottage and slamming the door. I winced, before turning to my sisters.

"Beauty, are you all right," Serenity asked hesitantly.

"As much as anyone is going to be," I said truthfully.

Pat nodded, "I know what you mean. I thought I was going to throw up during the funeral. That or go in fetal position."

"I'm just glad it's over with," Serenity stated.

I nodded. All of a sudden I was really tired, "I am going to go inside and sleep this sadness off, is anyone with me?"

Pat nodded; I could see the exhaustion in her grey eyes. Serenity yawned in agreement.

As we snuggled into our separate beds, I heard Serenity start speaking, "So Beauty I was really glad when Father sent up Zyslai to get you. I knew he would be able to calm you down."

I sighed, I did not want to get into Zyslai right now, "Actually Serenity, he made everything worse. I hate his guts, and you better make sure he never comes near me again."

Pat snorted, "Serenity will probably help him propose to you."

I sat up, "He's going to what?"

Serenity laughed girlishly, "Oh Beauty, he really loves you and wants to be with you. He thinks you are the most beautiful girl in town, won't it be wonderful when he proposes to you?"

I stifled an urge to scream, "No it won't Serenity! I hate him! I rather marry a cow than him! I rather marry anyone than him. He's" I sputtered, "Evil! Pure Evil! He's selfish and piggish, and stupid, and plots, and Serenity don't help him please!"

She looked at me flabbergasted, "Alright Beauty, if you say so."

The room became silent. I struggled to control the tears coming down my face and that's when I realized something.

I would rather die than marry Zyslai.

* * *

None of us had enough time to really develop our feelings about Mother's death. We had a wedding to plan, which Serenity reminded us constantly, as she fretted about our cottage trying to decide which color ribbon would go better with the theme of "Fairies".

I held back a snort, as Pat looked like she was ready to kill Serenity as she made her try dress after dress. If Faerani didn't have Pat stuck in a dress she could barely move in, I had a feeling Serenity would be laying on the floor unconscious.

"Serenity, why don't we stop for the day. I think Pat needs a break," I said calmly, while Pat seethed in the corner.

Serenity had her light brown hair pinned up, as she checked her list, "Oh but we still haven't found the perfect wedding dress!" she pouted.

Faerani chuckled, "Well, Miss Serenity, there is no such thing as a perfect wedding dress. So maybe you should just let Pat decide what she wants to wear on her wedding day."

We all looked up at her with a thoughtful expression. Pat tapped her chin for a minute, "I want to wear breeches."

The room became silent, only to be interrupted by Serenity's laughter, "Oh Pat! You can't wear breeches to your wedding! Even you can't be that stupid!"

Pat's face turned red, "I can too! And I will. Faerani that's what I want. I want to wear white breeches and a white shirt!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at the image.

Pat glared at me, "What's so funny Beauty?"

"Oh Pat," I said wiping my eyes, "the image of that is so ridiculous. Please don't do that to yourself. Why don't you have Faerani design something for you that has a breeches component and a dress component?"

After a moment Pat nodded pleased with the idea. Faerani even looked pleased with it, "That's a good idea Beauty. Plus it will be a challenge!"

Only Serenity frowned. But she was overruled by everyone in the room. Faerani finished the dress/breeches within the week. But she hid it from Serenity's sight, which was probably the intelligent thing to do, as Serenity would probably screw something up. She didn't let me look at it either to my disappointment.

Faerani then began working on Serenity's dress that she would be wearing at the wedding. I sat in the corner, watching Serenity try it on.

I had never seen her look so beautiful. Her dress was grey, which brought out her grey eyes. This gown was made of silk. Its form-fitting skirt and incidental sleeves are laden with frills and fur-belows, which I wouldn't of liked, but I knew Serenity looked nice in it. She happened to agree, as she beamed at Faerani and spun around. I knew this dress was worth a lot of money, and that it must have cost a lot money to make.

I looked at Faerani, "How much is this dress going to cost?"

Faerani frowned at me, "Me and Serenity already took care of the cost. She's going to be working at my shop for the next year for free."

I looked at Serenity in surprise. She blushed, "Working hard might be the best for me. Especially if I get this dress out of the deal," she plucked at the material.

Pat looked at Serenity with pride, "Ah my baby girl is growing up!" she said, wiping fake tears from her eyes, her mouth turned up at the sides in a smile.

Serenity turned an even deeper red, before telling Pat to shut up.

It was nice to see my eldest sister finally growing up. But, with her working, and Pat married, what on earth was I going to do with myself?

I thought back of my list of atonement. I had kept my promises, even the not reading one. But, I might have to start reading once there is going to be nothing to do. I sighed, unaware that Faerani was about to poke me.

"Ow!" I rubbed my arm, "What on earth was that for?"

She grinned, looking like a clown in the process, "C'mon your turn to be fitted for a dress."

I groaned, "No way! I am wearing one of my old gowns!"

Serenity smirked, "One of your old gowns that aren't going to fit?"

I glared at her, but she just continued to smile. I knew she was right, I was too tall, and too skinny for most of those gowns now.

"Fine," I grimaced, as Faerani led me to her fitting station.

As she poked me with needles and droned on and on about some town gossip, I kept myself occupied by daydreaming. It wasn't until she said, "Done with the fitting! Now I am going to design you a gown, so come back in two weeks to see your dress."

My sisters and I left her brand new shop, and headed back to Rose Cottage. Too bad we ran into Zyslai and his cronies on the way.

"Ah hello, ladies, can't wait to come to the wedding," Zyslai said with a wink towards Serenity.

She invited them? I growled, I refused to be near any of them.

"Well you are Vonandar's friends," Serenity said hesitantly, stealing a glance at my expression, which was disgruntled.

Patience frowned, "Well, don't cause any ruckus at my wedding, or I'll get my sword out and cut you all to pieces."

They all laughed at the image of her cutting them to pieces. I just stared stonily at them. I couldn't forgive them for almost killing Faerani, just to help their stupid friend win my affections.

To speak of the devil Zyslai looked at me, his blue eye scanning me up and down, "Well Beauty, I bet you will be more beautiful than the bride."

I scowled, "No one can be more beautiful than the bride, now if you'll excuse me," I ran off into a store, I didn't know which one it was, nor did I care, I just had to get away.

It happened to be a bookstore.

I groaned, which attracted the attention of Quori.

"Why hello Beauty!" he said cautiously, "I haven't seen you in a while. Why is that?"

I looked at the floor as I answered, "I gave up books."

I could feel his old eyes boring into my skull, "How on earth can you give up books? Why would you give up books?" he said, sounding a little shell-shocked.

I felt like crying, "I needed to atone for my mother's death."

"Beauty, your mother dying wasn't your fault. It was a disease!" he said, almost shouting.

"I know. But. . . I feel like I owe her an apology from something that happened before she died, and I never got a chance to give it to her," I said, tears streaming down my face.

Quori frowned, "And that's why you gave up books."

"Yes."

His frown became deeper, "That doesn't make any sense Beauty."

I nodded, "I know."

He sighed, "Beauty, you were my best customer, regardless of whether you always paid for my books in labor or in coin. Are you going to start reading again?"

I nodded, "I think it was fate that I came in here. I don't think my Mother wants me to suffer without my books." Especially since she loved that part of me, I thought to myself.

He smiled, relieved before grabbing a book from a shelf, "Here, take this as a gift. Its free. I have no use for fairy trifles you know." He laughed becomingly.

I grabbed and it and took a look at the cover, **Fairy Tales, the Complete Collection.**

I looked in the inside contents. There were only a few titles, which didn't make much sense as it was a "complete" collection. I saw only Snow White, Cinderella, and the Shoemaker and the Elves.

I frowned slightly, "Not very complete is it?"

He laughed again, "No, when I first got the book twenty years ago it was blank. A year later the Shoemaker and the Elves came in the book. About two or three years ago or so, Snow White came in followed by Cinderella. It's definitely magical. But I have no use for a fairy trifle like that."

I looked at him, before grinning, "Well I think it's neat."

He smiled, "I'm glad you like it Beauty. But before you leave, I need to remind you to bring back that book I gave you a while ago."

My once good mood turned sour, "Sure sir," I said bitterly.

Quori didn't notice, "OK good, bring that in within the next week. Oh and am I invited to your sister's wedding?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled, "Yes you are, it is in the middle of summer, July 21st, but that may change if the weather is bad."

He nodded, "Of course,"

"Bye!" I shouted before leaving, and I ran to Rose Cottage, happier than I had been since Mother's death.

I suppose new books can make you feel that way.

Especially when that new book is a magic book.

* * *

I had to kill of Beauty's mother somehow, because she's never alive in the fairy tale. Plus, I wanted her secret to seemingly die with her. But don't worry, the mystery of Beauty's mother will be solved.

Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not that thrilled with it, but yeah. lol.

Next chapter is going to contain a lot. The wedding, some problems with Serenity, Beauty's 17th birthday, and possibly Beauty's father leaving.

I kind of wanted Beauty to be 18 before leaving however, so I don't think Beauty's father will be leaving until two more chapters, when he runs into the beast. I was thinking in that chapter to have it be his POV.

But yeah, Serenity is going to mature more in these next couple chapters, which is good, as she is going to be nineteen a little after the wedding. She needs to mature. I decided that Squire Aubrey is going to make an appearance in the next chapter too. I like his character, and I've been dying to write him a couple of scenes, so yeah, he's going to show up at the wedding, shocking everyone completely. So some interesting things are going to happen.

And the fairy tale book is going to be kind of important. Also, the three fairy tales that it includes all have an important similarity in this world. Try to guess what it is

And that's all folks! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine... not to me, (except for the stuff i made up) yadda yadda. You know the drill by now. : D

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was shocked at the vision I was seeing. The gown I was wearing was of peacock blue satin tinged with rose-pink. Its form-fitting skirt and three-quarter sleeves were laden with marabou. The effects the dress had made me look appealing, which was a problem.

I didn't want to look appealing, especially when Zyslai was here. I shuddered as I imagined him looking me up and down like I belonged to him. I turned green as I realized I would probably have to dance with him.

He would have his dirty hands all over me. I shuddered at the thought.

He might even- I gasped at the thought- propose to me. I shuddered again, but my daymares were, thankfully, interrupted by my father's calling.

"Hurry up Beauty! In less than five minutes I have to lead your sister down the aisle."

My father sounded frantic, which was a rarity indeed. I placed a little bit more rogue on my lips before I realized what I was doing and slapped myself on the forehead. I had to remind myself, as I gracefully walked down the stairs (only to make sure I wouldn't rip the dress that Serenity had paid for with her work, or rather future work) to not look attractive. I didn't want to look attractive, otherwise I would attract Zyslai.

My father glanced at me, as I came down the stairs, "Ah Beauty, you look like your mother," he stated, sadness marking his eyes.

I frowned, wishing we didn't have to go into such a sad subject on such a happy occasion. But I knew it would come up today, "Father . . . thank you."

He started at that, looking at me curiously, "Why are you thanking me?"

I stared straight ahead, as I walked slowly out into the blaring heat, "Because every girl wants to hear they look like their beautiful mother, including the bride right over there," I nodded to Patience, who looked nervous but ecstatic at the prospect of marrying Vonandar.

Patience also seemed satisfied with her dress of sorts. It was a shirt and tunic, but the tunic had came all the way down to her knees, and it was all white silk, with a stripe of silver down the sides. Serenity had made her wear a veil which blocked her hair from the back, and her face from the front. But it was lightweight, and Pat claimed she liked it. It wasn't the most attractive thing she could have been wearing, I mused, but it was what she wanted on her wedding day. So who were we to deny her?

She laughed as she saw us approaching, "How do I look Beauty?"

I began to speak, but Father beat me to the punch, "You look like your mother," and turned to look at Serenity who looked fetching in her gown, "You all do."

The quiet around us was stifling, although in the distance you could hear the laughter of men and giggles of children.

Then . . . the music began.

Pat tightened her muscles, her short bob bouncing as she nodded her head, as if she was agreeing with the music. Father clasped her hand, and guided her to where the bridal procession was supposed to start.

Serenity followed after, and after a few steps, I did too.

I didn't look at the crowd, because I was embarrassed to be in this dress, to be in this situation at all, the only thing that came from running away from the embarrassment of it all was my love for my family. I almost wanted to cry as I saw Father give her to Vonandar, who never looked so grateful. Pat smiled graciously, before they headed to the Champlain.

The Champlain recited the vows, and I almost felt calm. Calmer than I had been the past year, I felt that all was going to be right with this world. My sister had found her true love, and since she wasn't the type of girl who would ever go along with a normal fairy tale, instead of a prince she got a shepherd boy. I smiled at the thought before being focused on the bride.

"Now you may kiss the bride," the old Champlain said smiling so hard that it looked his muscles would crack.

Vonandar smirked before flipping over the front of the veil leaning down and then--

"Stop!" An unknown male shouted from the back of the crowd, who gasped at the sight of this finely dressed man. Tears were streaked down his face as he approached the couple. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing, "Stop, Serenity, is this why you had stop sending letters," he asked looking at Patience, not able to see her face clearly.

I felt Serenity gasp at my side. I grabbed her and hissed, "Serenity, fix this quick! Whoever this is, fix it, you don't want to ruin the wedding you have planned for months!"

That got her into action. She stood up, and drew herself proudly, before looking at him, "I'm Serenity you fool of a man!"

The blond man gaped at her image before coming up to her, "You aren't married?" he asked in a pained voice.

"No, I'm not. And I wasn't planning on marrying either," Serenity stated softly.

He knelt down on one knee, pulling out a ring, "That better change right now," he said his voice steady and soft.

I gaped at them, wondering who the heck this guy was.

Serenity's grey eyes became wide, looking at the giant ring, then back at him, then to Patience, then to Father, then to me, before looking back at him, "I don't know if I can," she stated rapidly, "After all, we did have that fight in our letters and I hadn't forgiven you for it."

He turned red, and cursed just as well as Vonandar, "Serenity, I demand that you marry me,"

She looked at him and bit her lip. She still looked unsure about what to do. He placed his hand on hers, and whispered, so only people close to them could hear, "I love you, I was willing to stop a wedding, that I believed to be yours, to be with you forever. I don't care about your riches, I don't care about your beauty, I love you for you, dang it.

Realization hit me. This was Squire Aubrey! I was surprised that I didn't realize it sooner, I usually wasn't so thick.

Serenity cracked a smile at him, "Alright then. I'll marry you."

He whooped, which you think one that was related (however distantly) to royalty wouldn't do, but he whooped and then kissed her heartily.

The crowd, who had been watching the whole scene with avid curiosity, cheered as if we were in a theatre. Patience had even let go of Vonandar to grab Serenity and give her a big sisterly hug, which I joined in.

Father, however, just gaped at the man who had just proposed to his eldest daughter, "Who are you?" he gasped in curiosity.

He walked over to my father and shook his hand as a proper gentlemen should, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I was proposing to your daughter,"

My rotund father just gaped at him a little more, "What a proposal."

Aubrey nervously chuckled, while pulling at his disheveled collar,

I decided to come to the poor boy's rescue, "Father, don't you think we should get this wedding rolling," I said winking to Aubrey.

He smiled weakly as Father glanced back at me all a flustered, "Ah yes Beauty! Continue!"

The audience went back to their seats, and the ceremony continued with Vonandar kissing Patience as heartily as Aubrey kissed Serenity.

And then . . . the party began.

For a village outdoors wedding, it was certainly colorful. I enjoyed myself as I danced with men who weren't as goonish as Zyslai, and I avoided him at every moment. He tried to cut in several times, but I begged my dance partner not to let him cut in.

His face usually turned red with my partner's denial, but he walked away just the same, and every time, I gave a sigh of relief.

One of the best things about the after party was watching the respective couples, and not just my sisters, even the villagers who seemed delighted with one another. Quori and his wife were there dancing as if they were my age, an elderly couple danced with one another slowly, children danced playfully, my sisters were dancing with their respective beaus. It felt like everyone had their other, except my Father, whom I stole a peek at, as I was dancing.

He was swishing his glass of wine around, looking delighted with today's turn of events. I caught his eye, and he winked.

Oh wonderful, I thought to myself, disgusted. He's drunk.

It happened rarely, but when it did, he always seemed happier, lighter and full of joy. Until he drank so much that he passed out on the floor which was even a rarer occasion. But I didn't want it to happen here just the same.

I politely excused myself from my dance partner, feigning a chill, as I directed myself to Father, deciding to spend the night dumping his wine out and giving him water instead.

Unfortunately, I was intercepted by Zyslai.

He grinned cheerily at me, "Ah there you are Beauty! Your father told me I have to dance with you."

All my love for Father turned into anger, "Oh, too bad I am not the type of girl who listens to her father, whom I need to get to before he gets sick." I pushed him out of my way, but he grabbed my wrist in retaliation. And it hurt, a lot!

"Ow! Stop it! You are hurting me!" I hissed quietly, so only he could hear me. He bent his face towards mine, the hand that wasn't holding me slowly caressing my chin. Ew, I thought silently as he continued to stare at me.

"Can you stop it? You are freaking me out," I stated as calmly as I could.

My words seemed to wake him from a spell, he chuckled before rising to his normal height, at a towering 6'3, "Sorry Beauty, but I can't release you until you dance with me. And not just one dance, three dances."

I wanted to throw up, he would probably pick the most close together dances of the bunch, but I had no choice "Fine. Can I just deal with my father first?"

He let me go, "Sure Beauty, but you promised, remember," he said in a warning tone, before walking away.

I rubbed my wrist which had turned raw red, "I can't believe I just made a deal with the devil," I muttered to myself as I looked for my father, who was looking a little worse for the wear.

"Ah Beauty! I sent Zyslai after you, you know? Soon you will be proposed to, too!" He giggled, which was the strangest noise I had ever heard come out of him.

My eyes bugged out, "Father, I think you should take a nap now. To sleep it off, and stuff,"

He sniffed, before attempting to stand up and failing, "Ah yes, of course," he said as he fell to the ground. It took me and several able bodied men, including my brother in law, and my future brother in law, to pick him up properly and take him to his room.

I somehow guided him back to his bed, and he patted my cheek, "Ah Beauty, its such a fitting name for you, you know! I'm glad I picked it," he said proudly.

I grimaced, "Father I hate my name!"

He put a hand up in retaliation, "Ah but its yours, and it fits you, and it is a part of you. You can't hate a part of you."

I nodded, shocked at the wisdom that had come out of his drunk mouth. He nodded too, before nodding into a sleep. I kept my slender hand on his ruddy one, as he slept. I could hear the party ending and Zyslai in a rage about my disappearance. I could hear Serenity and Patience exchange goodbyes as Patience headed into town with her new husband into his home. Serenity stood there with her version of Prince Charming waving to them, leaning on Squire Aubrey, as Patience and Vonandar disappeared at the same time the sun did.

It was only then I realized I was alone. I would never have anyone that loved me as much as their lovers did. Or even as much Father loved Mother, or Mother loved Father. Zyslai claimed he loved me, but he just loved my beauty. He loved my name. He didn't love my heart, my yearn for stories, love, and laughter. He didn't understand me at all. A tear escaped my eye, as a thought betrayed me.

No one could understand me. Which meant, no one could love me.

With that thought I fled my Father's room and hid in my own, looking out the window watching Serenity and Aubrey speak as lovers do, softly and sweetly to one another. I was jealous that she had someone to love, and I did not and I hated myself for it.

It was then, when the Fairy Tale book Quori gave me started glowing. I glanced at it, where it lay in the corner of my miniscule bookshelf. And it glowed gold once more.

I opened slightly and looked at the Table of Contents.

Nothing changed. I decided that something was up, and decided to read. The stories began with Snow White, which was a very different version than I had grown up with. It took place in Ayortha, which was strange enough, but as I got through the tale, I recognized names. Prince Ijori was actually now King Ijori, I thought my eyes wide as I realized the significance of this book.

What on earth had Quori given me?

I skipped to Cinderella, which for some reason I was more curious about this one than Snow White. As I read, I realized once again this was no ordinary tale of Cinderella. This was the story of my ruler. I couldn't help but gasp at the name Ella. I knew right from the start that it was her, the one who had supposedly stolen Prince Charmont from the other women at those balls. But I couldn't help feeling compassion for her throughout her tale, especially at the description of her mother's death, which I had cried soft tears, as I heard Serenity climb into her bed. I ignored her as I usually did when reading a fascinating story, and continued reading about her. I saw her hatred for her stepsisters, and her sacrifice for Kyrria. I wept with her and her fairy godmother when they couldn't break her curse. And I cheered, almost hating myself for it because of the betrayal to my sisters, as she broke the spell and married the prince. I wished more than ever I could meet this fascinating woman as I cried tears of bitterness, wishing I could have the sort of love that broke curses.

I was glad sleep had found me quickly otherwise I may have been crying all night.

* * *

"Ah Beauty isn't this a marvelously cold, spring day?" Serenity said, stretching her limbs slightly as we paced through town.

It had been several tiresome months since the wedding. Faerani, who decided that the cost of the dresses cost two pairs of hands, had made me help along with Serenity. Patience always tried to come in and visit us, but it was becoming harder as she was now three months pregnant and most likely with twins, as her stomach was larger than it should be at that time. And Zyslai, thankfully, had started to ignore me, after the wedding. I wasn't sure how much longer it would last, but I was glad of it all the same.

I grimaced at Serenity, not liking her happy-go-lucky mood, I hated the cold when there was no snow to go along with it, "I happen to disagree Serenity, this weather is horrible."

Serenity laughed, her light brown hair floating a bit in the wind, "Ah Beauty I'm not talking about the weather! I'm talking about the day!"

I grumbled, upset she wasn't in a bad mood with me, "The day sucks."

She grinned cheekily at me, reminding me of the sister we had just visited, "Ah Beauty, just wait till your in love! Every day is beautiful then!" she hugged herself tightly.

I rolled my eyes. Even I knew love wasn't a fairy tale, and I happened to read fairy tales every day, "Serenity, how do you even know if he is going to come back for you?"

She beamed, "Because he loves me. I don't know why, and I don't even know why I love him. I just do. I've loved him even before I knew him."

I grimaced, I hated her **_"I love him"_** speeches. She had been spewing them off ever since they had gotten engaged, and they always took forever, "Alright I believe you, now lets hurry home before we run into that cretin," I grimaced at the thought of Zyslai.

She giggled as if she were a schoolgirl, "I bet you love him!"

Rage entered my voice as I remembered what he had done to Faerani, "Never."

She looked a little shocked at my tone, and kept glancing at me in curiousity as we walked the path to our cottage.

"What is it Serenity?"

She cocked her head slightly, "I was just wondering why you hate him so much. You've never told anyone, ever. Not even Patience, and we both know that ever since we moved here, you have been closer to her than to me." I didn't deny it as it was true, "So, can you tell me?" she questioned softly, her big eyes widening slowly.

I weighed my options, but decided against telling her the truth. I had the feeling that no good would come of it, and I trusted my feelings more than my brain, "No, I can't. I probably should tell you, but I feel like nothing good will come of it."

She gave me a sympathetic glance, "That bad huh?"

I nodded, as I continued walking home, "Yeah, that bad,"

"I'll get Pat to whack him with her stick!" she exclaimed.

I snorted, "By stick you mean sword?"

She nodded eager for my approval.

"No, Pat would probably get herself arrested," I said sadly.

She frowned, "Too true." She brightened quickly, "Beauty its your birthday in two days!"

"I noticed," I said amused at the change in her mood. Apparently, once you are in love you can't be in a bad mood, I chuckled to myself.

"We need to get you something!" She snapped her fingers, "I know another book!"

"Too bad I've read almost every single one available here," I said truthfully.

She frowned again, thoughtful, before brightening, "I know there is a gnome visiting soon, maybe they will be able to tell your future."

I couldn't help but peak my interest at that tidbit of information, "Really? You think so?"

She beamed, "I know some gnomes can! So lets pray that this one will be able to!" she said prancing along, "Or else my gift for you is going to be a badly made dress by my own two hands!" she giggled delighted with the idea.

I grimaced at the thought of one of ragtag Serenity's dresses, before catching up with her to Rose Cottage.

It had been two years since we had moved into the place, and so many extraordinary (both good and bad) had happened to us. It was certainly was a cottage that was more extraordinary on the inside than the outside, I mused, wondering if that could apply to life, as I raced (and beat!) Serenity to the cottage door.

"Father, we're home," she said cheerily, as she took off her winter coat that shouldn't be worn in spring, "And I've got a marvelous idea for Beauty's birthday."

"Ahem, wait a moment girls, I think I might too," Father said quite cheerfully. I looked at him warily, hoping it had nothing to do with Zyslai.

"My news first," he demanded, as me and Serenity exchanged confused glances, "I might be able to get our fortune back."

Serenity and I stood there in shock, before Serenity jumped on Father giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Oh Father! I'll be able to afford a proper dowry. You can even give one to Patience! And Beauty! Now I won't feel so bad marrying Aubrey without one!"

He chuckled, "I thought you would want it because of the dresses you'll be able to buy."

She ducked her head, "Aubrey can get me those things, but I would be too ashamed to ask him."

He patted her head, chuckling, before focusing his attention on me, "Why Beauty, you don't seem so thrilled with this."

I forced myself to swallow, the saliva in my throat giving me the ability to talk once again, "Oh, Father, it just seems surreal. Its never really mattered to me, only in the case of books. And food," I admitted.

"Well, if my plan goes right, all will be well, I have to leave on your birthday Beauty, and you know it will only take me a month to travel to Bast,"

I interrupted, "It took us about three Father,"

"Thats because I was traveling with four women," he said laughing a bit at my naivety.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it will take _me_ about one month, and then it will take me several months to deal with the mess there, but I should be back by September," Father said grinning like a little boy who had gotten a lollipop, "Won't it be wonderful girls, to be in Bast again?"

I didn't understand why I got so angry at that, but I did, "Not really. I would rather stay with Patience," I remarked as I folded my arms in front of my chest.

Father copied my stance, "What on earth are you talking about? You hate it here, its 'too provincial' you say," he said, his eyes looking at me wonderment.

"I do hate it here. I just hate Bast more," I said realizing it was true. Bast was a miserable place of people who made me feel inadequate. I didn't belong there.

Serenity gaped at me, "Since when did you hate Bast?"

I felt irritated, "I don't know, I just do, and I don't need to explain myself to you. I'll stay here after we become rich again. Just give me enough to survive and I'm good," I said as I rushed up the stairs to my bedroom, needing a good dose of the real version of Cinderella.

Father blinked at me, "We'll talk about this more later Beauty, if this wealth even comes to fruition, that is."

I blinked back tears of sadness and anxiety, before walking into my bedroom and climbing into bed, and reading Cinderella once more. Except, there was something new on the bottom of the table of contents. I squinted, as I took a close look at the tiny handwriting.

**_Every fairy tale heroine has troubles._**

* * *

(A/N) And that is where I shall leave you! I stayed up into 4 in the morning writing this. It kind of sucks that my creative inspiration always happens at night. sigh

Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. And please review. It takes two seconds. It always gives me a fuzzy feeling lol.

I just want to know how you like it. In two chapters. (the one after the next one) we shall have Beauty's Father pov, (I need to tell you his name because I am tired of calling him that, its Augustus. Ok that makes life easier.)

It will be the whole "ooo look enchanted castle. Ooo look enchanted rose angry beast noises"

so yeah, that will be soon! Thank god! I love my village people but still, i love my beast more. Which is why the chapter is a bit rushed. Sorry that I skipped from Summer to next Spring, but there really wasn't anything that was interesting to happen. And Beauty needed to be a bit older. I always thought that heroine was more mature than the other ones in that way. but what do I know.

Once again, please review, add to alerts/favorites whatever. Or do nothing but read the story. I'll just be glad to have you along for the ride  
Have a good day everyone!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Gail Carson Levine, anything you do not, belongs to me.

IV

On my seventeenth birthday, Father left for Bast. He had a bite of the cake Serenity made (which was a little lopsided), patted my head, and went off on his journey with my horse Chestnut. I was sad to seem them both go.

I wasn't sure what to think of the opportunity that Father was gaining. I was glad that we would be able to leave here if we wished, but I didn't want to go back to Bast.

I mused to myself, as I cleaned up the birthday mess, maybe Frell would be nice for a girl like me. I would love to see the menagerie, with all of the birds, and the castles where monarchs slid down staircases. I grinned at that thought, though I couldn't imagine myself doing that. I was too afraid of heights.

I was so involved in my thoughts that I barely processed a shadow that had appeared. I turned in the direction it came from. It was surprisingly, Ceciii.

"Hullo Beauty, I haven't visited you all in ages. Ever since Patience's wedding anyway," she said with a smile. I would of almost believed her friendly tone if I didn't notice how her smile didn't reach her eyes. I kept my guard up.

"Yes, I know. What brings you here now," I asked politely.

Her smile weakened, "Well, I just want to um, check up on some rumors I've heard."

I raised one eyebrow at her, she turned red in response, "What rumors Ceciii?"

"I've heard some things about you and Zyslai," she stated weakly.

I grimaced, as I mulled over her words. What on earth has Zyslai said about me.

"They are most likely not true Ceciii, you can have Zyslai all to yourself. I certainly don't want him," I stated.

She burned red, "Well, that's quite nice of you to offer, but I don't want him either, not if he is bragging about a woman who doesn't even like him,"

I nodded, "Very intelligent of you to notice my burning hatred of that man."

She gaped at me, "You hate him?"

I folded my arms around chest before stating the truth, "Yes. And you can tell him that if you wish. I am not afraid of the repercussions of that answer."

Her brow wrinkled, "What's repercusons?"

I sighed slightly, "It means consequences."

She nodded in understanding, "Oh, thanks."

We stood there silently for a few minutes. I was in a dress of rags, while she was in the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. I had dirt on my cheek, while she had powder on hers. I didn't understand why Zyslai chose me instead of her; she was much more beautiful than I. Blonde, pouty lips, skinny, blue eyes, she had it all. While I was a big hipped, big lipped, brunette with brown eyes. She seemed to be wondering the same thing as we looked at one another. She shook herself out of her reverie before curtsying slightly, "I'm so sorry for my intrusion Beauty, but I had to know if they were true. The rumors, I mean."

I smiled, almost liking her, "It's alright. Just try to get better taste in men."

She laughed as she headed out the door, "I could say the same to you Beauty!"

After she exited, Serenity came in, "Was that Ceciii?" she asked in wonderment.

I nodded, "Yes that was."

Serenity's eyes became wide, "What on earth was she here for?"

I rolled my eyes, "She wanted to know the rumors about me and Zyslai were true."

Serenity frowned, "What rumors?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea, but I told her they weren't true though, because anything that concerns Zyslai and me isn't true."

Serenity snorted, "Very true."

I teasingly admonished her, "That's a very unladylike snort you did, how on earth are you marrying a Squire with those manners?"

She grinned and twirled around, "My good looks and dancing skills," she said batting her eyelashes. Then she pulled on my hand, "C'mon I must take you to the inn. The gnome is there! The one who tells fortunes," Serenity whined, her eyes begging me to go.

It was hard to say no to a face like that. I let her drag me to the old inn that was on the outskirts of town. The door's paint was chipped off, and the inn looked dilapidated. It didn't look like anyone should live here at all, I thought, as I glanced at the broken window shutter. As Serenity pulled me inside, I couldn't help but wonder why anyone would set up an inn at this location.

Serenity went right up to the front desk, where a bored young woman sat examining her nails.

"Raize, is the gnome HzoNm here? She said that she would be here at three, and it is three now," Serenity stated impatiently.

Raize barely lifted her head in acknowledgement of my sister and me, "She's down the hall in the sitting room. Be careful though, if you step on loose flooring you will most likely fall to the cellar and that's not my problem if you do."

Serenity thanked her stiffly and walked off to the sitting room cautiously, while I followed behind her, watching my footsteps.

Fortunately, we both made it through the hallway of death with no problems. The smell of mildew greeted us in the doorway causing me to gag slightly. Surprisingly, it didn't even seem like Serenity noticed the smell as she peered in the room.

"Where on earth is she," she asked, pouting, "Raize said she would be here."

"I am here," a gravelly voice greeted us. A wide gnome walked out from a shadowy corner, "I see that you have arrived, although its past three at this point. Would you like some tea?" She gestured to three cups of tea on a mahogany coffee table. The aroma drove away some of the mildew smell, so I eagerly accepted her gift.

Serenity coughed, "Oh so you and Beauty should speak with one another, I'm just going to go in the hallway of death. Don't mind me."

I rolled my eyes at her, before smiling at HzoNm who seemed to be studying my face, as if she were looking for something. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable with the attention. She noticed.

"I'm sorry, dear. I was just wondering if a bright girl such as yourself can speak gnomish. Can you?" she asked, clearly hopeful.

I looked back at her wide face and shook my head, wishing I didn't have to disappoint her, "No I don't know, though I wish I did. I just don't have the patience to study languages, I suppose, though I've never tried that hard," I admitted.

"Ah, at least you tell the truth," she shook her head, "Your sister wants me to give you a fortune, but I was unable to tell her that I cannot see the future. She was so excited at finding a gnome that she didn't give me a chance to explain."

I smiled. That sounded like Serenity alright. I glanced down at my tea, "That's alright, I don't really need to know my future anyway. Surprises are more fun. And if I have a bad future, well, I don't want to know about it," I stated forcefully.

When I looked up again, HzoNm was studying my face even more carefully than before, "What is it," I asked curious.

She barely seemed to register what I was asking her, before telling me to grab her hand. I did so, confused, and she closed her eyes, as if she were meditating. After a few moments she let my hand go, and stared at me, smiling slightly, "I lied to you before Beauty. I do see the future. Not clearly, no gnome does, but an outline. You will have a journey, two in fact, one that happens in your soul and one that physically happens. Several figures stand beside you, but one you should beware. A curse will affect your life forever, in a good or bad way I cannot say. And that is all I saw, up to that point anyway."

"Thank you for telling me this, but why did you?" I asked confused.

"I knew you had beauty not just on your face, but in your heart. And because of that, and the fact that you did not need to know your future, I told you. There is more to you than meets the eye young lady," she stated softly clasping my petite hand with her large one.

"Thank you," I said softly, moved by her words, before bidding goodbye, and walking down the hallway of death, where Serenity waited.

I could tell she was eager to hear what she said, but I shook my head when she asked. I didn't want to share this with anyone; I wanted to mull it over myself.

The fortune began occupying my thoughts frequently, especially when I was doing something rather droll like stocking books for Quori or listening to Serenity drone on about Aubrey. I felt like I was putting the pieces to a puzzle together, but I didn't have all the pieces. The weeks passed, and I still felt like I wasn't close to an answer, so I gave up on my search for the future and concentrated on the present, a present that unfortunately included Zyslai.

"Beauty! I haven't seen you in a whole week! How have you been?" Zyslai beamed at me, which made him look so handsome I wanted to cringe. I had been avoiding him, which was rather hard since I started working at the bookshop, but I did what I could. Like enter the back doorway for instance, which did work for a while, until today.

"Lovely," I said breathlessly, as I was shelving books at a rapid pace. Under my breath I added, "Until you came."

He was oblivious though, "Good, I can't have my beauty be anything but lovely," he said cheerfully.

"I'm not yours Zyslai, and I won't belong to you or anyone else. I am not an object," I said irritated at his presence.

He frowned, "Why are you mad that you belong to me?"

"I'm mad that you think I belong to you. I don't. I never will. So get over it," I strained.

He grabbed a book from me, "C'mon Beauty, don't you want to be with me. Everyone expects us to. The whole town is talking about it."

I smiled innocently back at him, "All the more reason not to get together," I said before jumping up and snatching the book away from him. I placed it carefully in a categorized way before turning back to him, "Zyslai we aren't meant to be, so please, just leave me alone."

He beamed, "No, I can't leave you alone. Not until I get a letter back from your father anyway. Well, the second letter anyway."

I felt bile coming up my throat, I swallowed it quickly before giving him a dose of venom with my eyes, "What did you just say?"

He stuttered, and started to back away slowly, I followed, angrier than I had ever been, "I asked permission from your Father to marry you. He said he would see what you said first, and then weigh the financial consequences of such a union before agreeing to it. Don't hurt me!" He squealed.

"You ignoramus," I shouted, drawing attention to myself. Several customers stopped in their tracks and stared, but I didn't care, "You didn't even ask me! You aren't even courting me! I have never given you any hope that I like you. Never! And I never will because I don't! So please leave me alone!" I screamed in a tantrum. I couldn't believe I had got the guts to say that to him, although I did feel bad about the way it was done. I glanced up at him, curious to see his reaction.

Surprisingly, he was laughing, "Ah Beauty, you are such a kidder. Who wouldn't want to be with me? Not like you have any say any way, you are a woman after all."

I felt my blood boil, but I kept silent, knowing nothing I could say would help. Most likely it would hurt.

"Goodbye Beauty, when your father gives me his answer, which will obviously be a yes, we shall be married, and have several sons and bloodhounds together," he stated as if were an obvious fact.

I just stared at him as he bid me goodbye and kissed the top of my head. I didn't even bother trying to avoid him. I felt like I was trapped in a void, with no air to sustain me. I kept stocking books the rest of the day, but as soon as I got home, I burst into hot, wet tears.

As soon as I got myself under control I started a letter to my father.

**Dear Father,**

**Please do not accept Zyslai's proposal to me. I can barely abide the man for five minutes; I cannot even fathom spending a lifetime with him. I am begging you as your youngest daughter, and the one you used to understand, please do not accept it. I will most likely do something drastic if you do. I love you, and so do Serenity and Patience. And Patience wants me to tell you that if one of the baby's is a boy she is naming him after you. I don't know why she can't pick up a quill and write you herself, but she is a tad crazy, so maybe that is why. Serenity is writing Aubrey daily, and they are planning to be married this December. I hope you will be back by then to see it. They want to have it here for some reason, so we will not have to travel all the way to Frell.**

**Love,**

**Beauty**

**4/31**

There, I decided, that would do. I sent the letter the next day believing Father would actually care about my feelings. I was, after all, his favorite daughter, according to my sisters. But it seemed that had changed as I read his cramped handwritten letter a few weeks later.

_Dear Beauty,_

_I have to say, that your penmanship is rather awful as of late. You need to improve on that. I also have to say I am appalled that you do not like that man. How can you not? He has done so much for everyone in town, even your best friend Faerani. He saved her life! Fortunately for you, I have decided that with our recent financial resurrection (yes we do have a lot of money again) his financial situation isn't up to par where a lady of your standard is concerned. Tell Patience I thank her for her kindness, but that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Also, tell Serenity that she better not get married without me being there, otherwise she will be cut out of my will. Also tell her, that the comment above was a joke. I love you all very much._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_6/19_

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry. I decided to be a mix of both as I cursed him so well that Vonandar would have been proud, but at the same time I sang an Ayorthian tune that usually is used to express happiness. As I sang the happy ballad, I noticed the date on my Father's letter. June nineteenth, that was almost two months ago, I thought aghast, wondering if anything in the letter had changed.

I showed my sisters the letter. Serenity shrieked with excitement when she saw that she had money again. I could tell she couldn't wait to tell Aubrey that she could afford a dowry. A proper one that is. Patience rubbed her pregnant belly, musing about proper gifts for her future children.

I was just glad that I didn't have to marry that fool Zyslai. The fact that we were rich again was a nice plus side to the letter, but I was more thankful I didn't have to marry that monster.

He was very glum the next few weeks, after I had Vonandar mention the letter to him. Unfortunately it did not stop him from bothering me. In fact, it made it worse. He wouldn't stop following me around and stalking me as if I were one of his prey. Any other woman in town would of thought it was flattering, it scared me to death.

I didn't know what to do. I begged Vonandar to tell Zylsai to leave me alone, but even my big brother in law seemed to be intimidated by Zyslai.

"Beauty, I'll suggest it, but he won't listen. I'm not even going to try to threaten him, he could probably kill me without even breaking a sweat," he shook his head, "I'm sorry Beauty, but you are probably going to have to move to get rid of him."

Patience snorted with disgust when he said this, "Beauty, do you want me to take him down? 'Cause I will for you."

My eyes widened as I looked at her huge pregnant belly, ready to explode any minute, and then back at her face, "Are you crazy? You are almost ready to burst."

She shrugged, and went back to polishing her sword.

I was unsure about how to handle the situation, so I decided to wait until Father came home.

I got a letter that changed everything though.

_Dear Beauty, Serenity, and Patience,_

_We do not have any money. The project failed completely. I'm sorry to have gotten you r hopes up. Beauty you don't have to marry Zyslai though, because I already said you didn't have to. I am leaving tonight. I will probably get home before this letter does._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_7/21_

I reread the letter several times. For being so short, it sure did have a lot of bad things in it. We were still poor, I thought, knowing how disappointed my sisters would be, until I realized something. I stared at the letter realizing what the date meant. He had left a month earlier than he thought, so he should of been home a long time ago. I gaped at it, and I knew something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun.

So that is where I leave you.

Next chapter will be in Augustus' point of view (beauty's father remember?) from the point of when he wrote that letter to the point where he is thrown in the dungeon by the "beast"

And just to let you know, the servants are not enchanted objects (I am not going to copy Disney on that! lol) but you will see how I handle it in the coming chapters.

Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you like it. If you think I should change or improve on anything, tell me in a review please. Or if you like it tell me. I love getting that review alert lol.

But thank you for reading it, even if you do not review.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

* * *

**X**

* * *

**Augustus' Point of View**

I glanced down at my steaming cup of coffee and sighed. I knew the girls would be disappointed by our lack of fortune, especially after I told them we were rich again. But what was I supposed to do? Beg my old business partner Lord Fitzgerald to give me my proper share, when he refused to do so.

I may not have much to be proud of, but I do have my pride.

I reviewed my letter one more time before sending it off. I knew Beauty would be happy about not marrying Zyslai, but I couldn't help but feel for the man. I had been rejected quite a few times myself, and it was always unpleasant.

I continued this strain of thoughts as I rode Chestnut that day; it was disconcerting to think I had a whole month of travel before being able to be with my family. The heat didn't help the situation. Chestnut needed several breaks, as the heat and the insects were getting to him, the poor horse.

It had taken me a week to reach an inn that had only taken me a few days to reach. I was realizing quite fast that I wouldn't be home as soon as I thought with the number of breaks I had to take.

It truly hit me how far behind I was when I was only three quarters of the way home on the day I had estimated to be there. And that estimate had been a "safe" estimate. I sighed, glancing around the dark trees, realizing I had at least a whole week to go before being with my family. I felt as if my heart had been stomped on. It was becoming more and more difficult to be away from my children. My grown children, I reminded myself sternly as I breathed in the forest air.

Chestnut turned his magnificent head around and gave me a look as if he knew what I was thinking. I patted his head, and smiled weakly. He snorted at me before continuing his trot.

The final days passed, and it was becoming clear that I was lost. I couldn't tell what forest I was even in anymore, Elves' Forest, Granat's Royal Forest, it was all beginning to look the same, I thought miserably. At least it couldn't be worse.

"Looks as if we has a treatsies," a slippery voice whispered from the bushes.

I groaned inwardly, anything but ogres. What made it worse was that I sold my beeswax at the last inn so I could sleep restfully. Of course they would show up now that I couldn't stop their voices from penetrating my ears.

"C'mon Chestnut, let's get going," I whispered in his ear, knowing that Beauty's precious stallion was also in danger.

"Now don't leave. You must stay," the ogre behind me demanded.

I felt glued to the spot, even Chestnut didn't move. I wanted to go, I needed to go. I started to sweat, big beady drops pulsing down my forehead.

The ogres' ugly face came before me. He grinned showing pointy teeth. I visibly shuddered at the thought of being eaten by such a creature.

"Now, go to ssssleep, my poor banker," the creature grinned menacingly.

I glared back, fighting against his sleek words, doing anything and everything to convince myself that I didn't want to do this.

The ogre's face became disconcerted, as if he couldn't believe I wasn't asleep yet, "What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently, "Go to sleep."

Another sleek voice came from the bushes, "What is happening ZsaFF? Why is the human awake?"

I struggled as they began to converse in ogreish. I wished that I had studied languages harder in school as they spoke, glancing at me furtively.

I wanted to faint, even better go to sleep.

Zsaff's voice rang in my head, "Go to sleep poor merchant," he spoke sweetly, I looked up at his eyes, almost entranced, he grinned, "You should sleep liMMOOn," he said softly.

My eyes began to droop, and I began to yawn. The darkness began to overwhelm me, I was about to welcome it when Alice's face swam toward me, angrier than she had been at the night Beauty discovered her secret.

"You must survive! Our daughters need you! There is salvation near, head west, and stick your fingers in your ears you fool!" she yelled.

I winced, but the pain of her ghostly yell brought me back to the light.

I could her the ogres conversing, their voices slick as oil. I shuddered as I understood one word "delicious".

I was still on Chestnut, who seemed as eager to get away as I, and I quietly gathered the reins and left.

I sighed relieved, before I heard their voices coming closer, and I realized they had discovered their delicious dinner had gone.

"C'mon Chestnut! Go west!" I shouted, wondering if the horse even knew where west was, as I certainly did not.

He neighed, and galloped faster than I could handle.

I held on to him tightly fearing that I would fall off, the only thing that calmed me was that I couldn't hear the ogres voices anymore.

I smiled softly, but I concentrated my attention on not falling off the horse.

It wasn't until Chestnut stopped completely that I did so out of surprise.

We were in front of a castle, built of ivory stone. I couldn't help but gape, as I got up from the ground. I was expecting salvation to come from an old inn, not a neglected castle with glittering spires! I whistled appreciatively as I approached the iron wrought gate that guarded the castle.

It opened easily, to my surprise, which made me wonder if anyone actually lived in this place. It looked too big for it to be empty, I thought as I glanced about, noticing the drawbridge wasn't even up.

I walked cautiously across, but I didn't need to, it was as sturdy as a rock. I marveled at the door, which had intricate designs on it, including the crest of Queen Matilda. I wondered if I were to see my old friend again, something I wasn't looking forward to doing. How would I explain Alice's death, I wondered.

But as I entered the dark entryway it was obvious she did not live here, at least not anymore.

The entryway was empty, when it should have been full. I looked about for a light of some sort but all I could find was an old lantern that barely worked.

I sighed, discontent with it. But it would have to do.

I looked around in various rooms down the halls of the castle, not really knowing where I was going, just glancing about here or there. I wasn't expecting anyone to be around, as the whole entryway was empty, something that just wasn't done, so when I heard a human voice, no one can blame me for dropping the lantern.

"What was that?" a harsh voice questioned, sounding fierce. I was suddenly afraid.

A much soother, romantic sounding, masculine voice hushed him, "Oh, sir, it is nothing to worry about. I'm sure it was just Jasper, you know how that scoundrel likes to play tricks on us all."

I couldn't breathe, I hesitantly backed away.

The harsh voice sounded unsure, "Well, go make sure it is Jasper. Okay Yarian? And if it is an intruder . . . well let him see what he wants to see," he faltered.

I could sense the other man's apprehension, "Yes, of course sir," he agreed before coming out a door from my right.

I blanched, hoping that the dark would cover me. I looked on as a dark skinned man came out into the dark. I wasn't sure if I was seeing right, I was half expecting a talking candelabra to come out of the dark, but it was just an ordinary man. At least to the eye, he was. I held my breath as he came closer to where I was.

"Do you see anyone?" the other man's voice called out.

"No, not anyone. I don't even see Jasper, or Bruaranii even."

"Who is Bruaranii?" the harsh voice asked.

Yarian snorted, "If you haven't seen her, you haven't seen anything, sir. She's the most beautiful woman ever seen in this place, and all she wants to do is hang with Jasper."

The harsh voice was quiet, before asking in an achy voice, "She's really beautiful?"

Yarian laughed, as he came closer to me, "It's an understatement to say that sir, but not like it matters,"

The harsh voice contemplated this, "She's worked here since that day hasn't she?"

Yarian became close enough for me to see his features, the spirit in his eyes faltered a bit when the voice asked the question, "Yes, sir, she has,"

The voice was quiet, "Tell me if you see anything, and if there is an intruder, you know what to do. I'll be in my rooms."

As soon as the footsteps went away, the man called Yarian sighed audibly before attempting to search once again.

I breathed, too audibly, and my eyes widened. It caught the attention of Yarian.

"What do we have here? A scared traveler in our midst?" he questioned as he frowned down at my face.

I answered, "I thought the castle was abandoned, I was just trying to seek refuge sir! I meant no harm! I'll leave immediately!"

Yarian put a large hand on my shoulder, "Sir, sir, I will not take you to the boss, I have no need," he spoke in a slight Ayorthian accent that I hadn't noticed before, "As long as you haven't seen anything," he stated raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, "I just heard you and the boss, as you say, speaking to one another. And not even for that long!"

Yarian laughed, "Well, I shall help you, because you seem like an honest fellow, but you must never speak of this place to anyone, even the people you trust the most. No matter what happens," he stated wagging his forefinger at me.

I nodded nervously. He laughed again, before clapping his hands, and the whole hallway was alighted. Not very well, but well enough.

I gaped, "Why didn't you do that before?"

He laughed again, "And risk you getting caught by the boss? Never."

I thanked him so profusely as he took me to a small chamber with a fire and a bed. I could tell it was probably not as grand as the rest of the castle, but I couldn't care less. I knew I was safe from whatever the master of this castle was.

At least that was what I thought, but when I awoke the next morning I gave myself a fright.

Several people glanced about me, as if I were the first person they had seen in years.

I pulled my covers up quickly, and one young lady laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

I swallowed nervously, as I realized that this must be the castle's staff.

The strange thing was, there were only ten people in my room. My old manor had more than ten people helping us out, and this man had a huge home, with barely any servants.

I frowned at the thought which one matronly woman noticed.

"Are you all right dear, you look like you might have a cold," she clucked, handing me a small cup of tea.

I held it, and glanced at it. It was made of real crystal. How on earth did they afford this? I calculated silently as the staff exchanged significant looks with one another.

"Sir," Yarian spoke, "I must warn you that you should leave soon, otherwise, well, you won't have such a pleasant stay."

I looked up, a little annoyed at the interruption, but he didn't seem fazed my change in demeanor, "Oh, of course. When should I leave?"

Yarian glanced at me quizzically, as if he weren't expecting me to actually leave, "This morning would be nice," he finished.

I yawned slightly, wondering why Alice's ghost sent me to this place before agreeing to the plan.

The staff scurried out, but the only young woman of the bunch (presumably Bruaranii) gave me a flirtatious wink before hopping at the door. That left me quite disconcerted as I fumbled with my shoes.

I was just about ready to go when I heard Yarian and another voice plead, "Sir do you really need to go down to the Red Room today?"

The harsh voice spoke, and I felt dread running through my bloodstream, "Mr. Hoble told me that Bruaranii was down here cleaning today, I want to see what she looks like. Unless you have a problem with that Jasper?" he growled.

I gulped unconsciously before glancing about the room for any hiding spots. But I knew it was fruitless, as a miniscule voice squeaked, "Why of course not, sir, as long as you don't touch, ha-ha, yeah, sorry, that wasn't very funny sir."

"No it wasn't," the harsh voice agreed as he threw open my door.

It was the strangest sight I had ever seen, and I will never forget it. Yarian, tall and imposing, looked bedraggled as he tried to keep up with the other two. The young man (who had to be Jasper) was looking wide eyed in my direction but at the same time attempting to keep the other figure from seeing me.

But the other figure, oh the other figure. He had the mixed features of a human and a squirrel, he was as tall as a human, but his whole body was a hybrid mix between that of a human and a squirrel. I felt the urge to vomit as soon as I got a look at him.

The squirrel-man's blue eyes turned fierce when he looked at me, "Aha! So this is what Mr. Hoble meant when he said I have a surprise in store! You've all been helping a invader!" he said pointing squirrel like claws at Yarian and Jasper, who looked rather helpless.

"Uh, sort of sir," Jasper said at the same time Yarian said, "Of course not sir! That is preposterous!"

They glared at one another as the creature approached me, I swallowed and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to stare at his face, "You won't even look at me!? Pathetic fool," he whispered, and I realized he was very close to my face.

I whimpered, ashamed of myself, as he grabbed me and began to drag me down the hallway.

"Where are you going sir?" I could hear Yarian yell from behind me.

"To the dungeons where this intruder can rot," was the harsh reply.

I could only barely hear their protests as we headed down a long, dark, spiraling staircase.

Alice why did you send me here, I whispered to myself.

The beast creature set me down gently onto the hard stone floor, he looked around before sneering at me, "This shall be your home now intruder. You wanted to live in a castle you got it."

I swallowed a gulp of air for some courage, "Sir, please my family, they need me, I've been lost this past week, and I thought, I thought," I stuttered.

The beast nodded almost sympathetically, "You thought I would help you. If that story were true maybe I would, but it isn't," he stated coldly as he slammed my prison door shut and started to head up the spiraling staircase.

Beauty's face swarmed in my vision, and I knew I had to try again. For her, because without me she was alone, with no one to care for her, as the others would be married. I clamored for his attention, "Please sir, my daughter I'm all she really has anymore. Please! She needs me!"

He stood there for a moment his cloak wavering, before answering coldly, "I do not believe you," and he shut the door, and everything went dark.

* * *

(A/N) That's it for this chapter. I know Augustus is a pretty wimpy character (he kind of has to be, who else are all the strong women in his family going to protect??) but that's who he is. A coward, unimaginative, and a little too proud. He has a lot of weaknesses, but he is also a good person, and he really does love his family. And he did truly love Alice, as much as Ella loved Char. So don't be too quick to judge him, even though, he is pretty dang wimpy lol.

And I will answer the one review I got here, since it was anonymous. I am also going to do this for all my reviewers I decided, from now on, because it will be easier that way. I appreciate all reviews, but you don't have to do it, as long as you keep reading the story I'll be happy.

_ladyofmusic: I'm glad you noticed the particulars. This is sort of like Harry Potter where you really have to pay attention to the little things, so good job. And yes, the father's character is a little weak, I'm hoping this chapter helps, but it will most likely make you want to smack him around. lol. Rose Cottage has all these protective enchantments that makes it impossible for someone to break in, and other types like that. It can't burn down, if you need to hide in the house and you own it, the person you are hiding from can't find you etc. Invisible to your enemies (that one only works when the enchanter or mage or w/e is directing it to do that, it doesn't work on its own, sadly.) And you just met the Squirrel prince, so that should answer your last question._

This isn't the greatest chapter and I apologize for that, I just had some writers block but tried to keep writing anyways.

Oh and you get the first taste of the squirrel man, and to answer any future questions right now. Yes, Lucinda screwed up big time, she was having problems turning this guy into a squirrel, but never realized it as she left before he turned into what he is. How, and why shall be answered later, and I haven't decided when yet, so yeah. And the servants, why they are fully human and not invisible or talking objects will also be answered later.

And if you can spot the direct reference to BatB (Disney version) you get a cookie, the best kind too, chocolate chip.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be back in Beauty's pov, so you shall see how she handles her discovery that her father is in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to Gail Carson Levine.**

**XI**

**Beast/Squirrel Man/Prince Point of View**

I shut the dungeon door softly, not wanting to disturb the prisoner more. I frowned, not sure why I was treating him as if he mattered. Because he didn't matter I told myself, as my monstrous squirrel claws fumbled with the door knob leading to the Yarian's quarters.

I growled before kicking the door open. Yarian sat at his desk penning into his journal. He didn't even spare me a glance, "Yes master? What is it?" he asked in a bored tone.

I grumbled, "What if he was telling the truth?" I started pacing, "He should be with his family but he can't know about any of this, otherwise he'll tell someone,"

Yarian sighed, "Your mother, your _family_," he stressed the word, "should know you are alive,"

I placed my face in my grotesque hands, being careful to stab myself with a claw, "I know they deserve it, but I don't deserve them, I have hurt them by faking my death, and I know that most of my siblings will not forgive me for that," I grimaced, thinking of my eldest sister, the Princess Aubretia Philippa. She would sincerely hate me, as she hated liars and thieves more than anything in the world.

I shook my head vehemently, "No, we can't set him free, word could leak out."

Yarian spoke softly, his features barely visible in the candlelight, "You are afraid of your lovely sister's hatred aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, before sitting down on Yarian's bed, "Yes, I couldn't stand to see the hatred on her face. And the look of betrayal on my mother's."

Yarian chuckled, "You, my friend, have a weakness for females. You can't stand to hurt them,"

I glowered, "Why would I want to hurt them?! Just because I look like a monster doesn't mean I am one!" I growled menacingly, before calming down when I saw the look of terror on Yarian's face.

"How did our prisoner arrive here?" I asked quietly.

"He arrived on a horse master, should I fetch it for you and put it in the royal stables?"

"No, send it out, send it back to the man's family," I sighed, "That is if he has one."

"But sire, I hate calling upon my powers. Big magic is bad remember?" Yarian pleaded.

But I couldn't take no for an answer, "It's not that big, it just is sending a horse back to his home. Its that or we send one of the new servants out, and you know what happens to them when they enter the forest," I stated soberly.

Yarian's eyes opened and shut several times, before sighing in agreement.

I didn't have to look to see that he was gone.

Yarian, my fairy companion, had been with me since I was born, and was more loyal to me than anyone in the whole world, which is why I knew he would send that horse back home. That man, if he was not lying that is, deserved his family, a lot more than I deserved mine.

* * *

**Back to Beauty's Point of View**

A whole day had passed since I received the letter. I was hoping, praying, wishing, for Father to arrive safe and sound.

But I had no such luck.

I didn't know what to do. If I told my sisters I knew they would react badly. I could just imagine the very pregnant Patience up and practicing her sword to save Father, just as easily as I could imagine Serenity swooning at the news.

It was up to me. But I had no clue where to start. I was not the adventuring sort, I was the type that sent the adventurer off and wished them well on their journey. But I wasn't the damsel in distress either, as I could take care of myself perfectly well, even if Father didn't believe it. I knew I had to take Patience's place in the adventure which frightened me. What if I died?

I shuddered unconsciously, not wanting to enter the dark depths of the unknown just yet. I continued to pace nervously, wringing my hands as if I truly were a damsel in distress. I scolded myself, as I began to realize I had no idea where Father even was. He could be in Bast, he could be in Elves' Forest, he could be in Frell, Ayortha, the capital of Granat! He could be anywhere.

I sat down on the floor, truly beginning to understand that I was not going to be able to save him from whatever it was happening to him. I accepted the fact, barely registering small tears crawling down my cheeks. I wiped them away, and continued to sit.

It wasn't until I heard a galloping horse did I rush to my feet. Father! I thought gleeful. He was still alive! He was just running late as I hoped. I ran outside, my face tear streaked and my dress covered in grime, but I didn't care one bit as my Father was alive.

But at once I realized there was nobody on Chestnut. He stood, empty in his saddle, with sad looking eyes. I came up to him and patted his head, "Chestnut, where is Father?" I questioned, my eyes watering once again.

Chestnut shook his head at me, and I wished I could speak horse, "Chestnut, please is there any way you can take me to him?" I begged.

Unbelievably Chestnut nodded as if he knew what I was saying, "You can?" I asked breathlessly.

Wordlessly, I placed myself in the saddle, barely holding on, a reminder of the lack of practice I had on a horse, "C'mon Chestnut, take me to him," I yelped as we headed off into the dark forest, that had never looked as menacing as it did today.

Chestnut rode quickly, quicker than any horse I had ever seen, including those at the town's annual horse race. I marveled, as we rode faster than I thought humanly possible, and I held on tightly, barely aware of the magnificent creatures we passed. Elves, gnomes, even a pixie tree, everything lovely was surrounding me on our journey to. . . wherever we were going.

My answer was answered within minutes of my thoughts.

A golden, glittering castle stood before me. My mouth dropped, "This is where Father is Chestnut?"

Chestnut turned his head around and nodded as if he understood, which I was slowly becoming used to. I slid off the saddle rather gracefully, surprisingly, and stared at the castle before me. It was built of ivory stone and set in a small valley. A valley full of small streams and rivers, I noted, as I walked across the drawbridge, that was above a river that came down from the valley. It contained a dozen spires of glittering crystal. But somehow, with all of the majesty in it appearance, it appeared to be neglected. On the side of the entrance, ivy grew. Moss was underneath of the stone pathway, as were several types of weeds that I definitely could not name. There were several windows that appeared to be broken. The main door was engraved, with symbols, and I traced my finger over them. The wood was almost soft to touch, if that were possible, I thought incredulous. I decided I had spent enough time staring at the door, and decided to try to open it.

Shockingly, it opened easily. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the relative darkness, as I approached a long hallway. I glanced nervously around, "Hello, is anyone there? Father? Father? Are you here? Chestnut brought me here. . . Father?" I warbled slightly.

No one answered, and I shivered. How could there be no one here?

"Father?" I stammered meekly into the dark.

"He is in the dungeon," a deep voice replied behind me. I twirled around, squinting into the darkness, "Whose there?" I whispered.

"Do not be afraid, my name is Mr. Hoble," an old man, who had the look of one who used to handsome, came out of the shadows. I swallowed nervously, aware that Mr. Hoble was watching my every move, "Why is he there, sir?" I asked cautiously.

He grumbled, "What the master wants, the master gets and the master is always right," before turning around and heading back into the darkness.

"No! Wait! What is going on?" I pleaded with the darkness. But I was alone once more.

I gathered my skirt up, unnecessarily, as I continued down the dark hallway, fearful that I would trip. It didn't take me long to stumble though, as a rough hand grabbed me from behind.

"Wha-!" I half screamed.

"Shush, shush, we do not want to wake the master do we?" a dark skinned man's opal eyes flashed at me.

I wrestled myself away from him, "Who are you? And who is this master? And where on earth is my Father?" I asked exasperated with the mystery.

The man bowed, not mockingly as I would have expected, but a courteous bow, "My dear, I am Yarian-"

I interrupted, "Do you not have a last name? Or is that your last name?"

His opal eyes twinkled, "Miss, I do believe you are getting ahead of yourself, do want to know about the master and your father or not?"

I stared at him, silently admonishing myself for my insatiable curiosity before I nodded for him to continue.

He smiled graciously before continuing, "My dear, as I was saying, I am Yarian, the right hand man to the Master, the one in charge of this castle. He said that if anyone comes for your Father that I should take you down to get your Father out, but I also have to let him see you," he grimaced at that, "and your father is in the dungeon for trespassing."

"How would he know he is trespassing? The house is seemingly empty," I stated angrily.

He shrugged, "Not my rules, madam. Now follow me, you can speak with your father for a moment, as I retrieve the Master."

I stopped, "How do I know you aren't going to lock me in the dungeon with my father?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

His dark features were barely discernible, but it was easy to tell he had laughter on his face, "of course I am going to lock you both in. How on earth will I have you wait for the master? If I were you, I would be running away the moment I left."

I sighed, before agreeing to follow him anyway.

It took a bit of time to go down the spiraling stone staircase that was part of the dungeon, "Sir this is an awful long way down, why isn't the dungeon someplace more convenient?" I complained, wiping my brow of sweat.

He looked a little sweaty too, "Well, miss, we don't usually have guests of your father's caliber or guests at all."  
I nodded, before noticing we had arrived. I couldn't see my father anywhere though. I turned to Yarian, "Where is he?"

He pointed out the farthest cell, and I noticed a crumpled body, "Father!" I ran to him, and clasped his hand.

"Beauty? Is it really you? Am I dreaming?" he asked sleepily, as he gave a great big yawn.

"I think if you were dreaming, we would all be in a happier place," I said smiling, as Yarian cautiously went back upstairs, "Oh Father, we've all missed you! Even though your letters did infuriate me sometimes," I admitted.

He coughed, "Well, I'm sorry Beauty, I don't know what has got into me lately," he coughed again, "Ever since your mother's death. . ." he finished, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"Father. . . its alright. I'm just glad you are ok, even though you do have a terrible cough." I attempted to smile, but failed.

"Ah, Beauty, I do not think he will let me out. He is a monster, and not just in his soul," he whispered urgently, "Physically!"

I blanched at the thought, before shaking my head in disbelief, "Father even I know that that can't be! The only real monsters we have in Granat are ogres"

"And now me," a harsh voice stated simply from behind me. My father's gray eyes widened, before clamping shut, and I gasped in surprise before turning around.

It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Half man, and half squirrel. I couldn't even fathom how it had happened, or why, but I didn't want to know. I felt the need to regurgitate suddenly, but I swallowed down my disgust. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, if he even had any, I reminded myself.

"Sir, can you please let my father go?" I spoke quietly, avoiding his most human feature, his blue, blue eyes. It was eerie to see something so human on such a grotesque figure.

"No. He intruded."

I noticed Yarian behind him, and he gave his master a furtive glance, as if he weren't acting according to plan. I shrugged the thought, before facing the monster, "Why can't you show some mercy?" I demanded angrily, before staring in his eyes, "My Father is ill, and he needs his family!"

He cocked his head at me, "Where are your sisters? I was sure they would come. . . unless there are no sisters," he stated plainly.

"Of course I have sisters," I cried out, "I didn't tell them about this! I was scared of their reaction. You wouldn't want to deal with Patience, she would cut you in half, pregnant or not! And Serenity would just faint at the sight of you!" I shouted, losing my temper.

He growled, "You shouldn't raise your voice to me, peasant."

I glared, "I may be a peasant of sorts, but I don't care! Let my father go!"

His stern face seemed to weaken, "I can't. I can't afford him to leave. He trespassed for no reason, so I can't believe his lies."

"Why would you let me leave?"

His blue eyes pierced my soul, "Because you wouldn't tell anyone about this."

I stood shocked that he understood me after only a few moments with me, I fumbled with my words, "My Father won't tell. He keeps to himself most of the time!"

His eyes looked amused, and his squirrel face seemed to be laughing, I turned away as he spoke, "You are lying, and you are very bad at it,"

I flushed, feeling my blood rush to my head.

"It's alright Beauty, it's alright, I'll be with your mother soon, anyway," my father attempted to comfort me, but really just made me more upset. Tearing up a bit I glanced down at my weak Father before glancing back at the monster, "If I take his place, will you let him go?" I whispered softly.

I heard Father gasp and Yarian look at me his opal eyes wide. I couldn't stand to look at the monster, so I stared at my feet.

"You would do that for your Father?" he struggled with his words.

I stared at my feet, knowing the answer, "Yes. I made a promise to myself long ago that I would take care of my family, and I won't forsake that promise ever," I lifted my head up and stared at him, "Ever."

"Beauty, don't do it! Your life is worth more than mine," Father gasped.

"No, Father it isn't," I spoke softly, "Patience and Serenity need you more than I, just make up a story about where I am. Finishing school, maybe," I grinned at the thought of that. Patience would be horrified and Serenity would be jealous. But imagining my sister's face brought tears to my eyes. I sniffed loudly.

The harsh voice spoke after a few moments of silence, "I agree to your terms. But if your father speaks of me, well the consequences won't be good," he stated, looking troubled by the thought.

I nodded before collapsing on the floor, weary from the debate and the journey here.

"No Beauty!" My father grabbed at my hands, but I just smiled at him.

"Father, goodbye, I will hopefully see you again someday," I attempted to look happy but just ended up crying more as I clasped his sweaty, pudgy hand.

"Beauty," my father said sadly, as Yarian led him away from me, softly whispering in his ear.

I couldn't think anymore, all I wanted was sleep.

"Are you alright," the monster asked looking concerned.

"Well, no, actually I'm not," I said, my temper flaring up, "My father was taken away from me, presumably forever! And my sisters, and my friends, and everything! My books even!" My tears flowed freely down my face.

He frowned, but pulled the fairy book from underneath his cloak, "Your horse had this somehow. . . is it one of your precious books?"

I gasped at the sight of the fairytale book and grabbed it from him selfishly, and hugged it tightly. I glanced at the monster as I made sure the book was my book.

He was looking at me as if he was worried about my sanity, so I attempted to smile, "Um, how did you get it? I don't remember bringing it with me," I stated.

He furrowed his hairy brow, "I don't know, I asked one of the servants to check your horse and it was there, is it a fairy book?"

I was startled by the question, and couldn't tell what he would do if I told the truth, "I don't think so," I said evasively, not looking at him properly, because I was afraid he could tell I was lying.

"I see," he stated as if he didn't believe me. Not that I blamed him, "Well now, Beauty, if you would follow me, I will take you to your new quarters. Will the Rose Room do?" he questioned sincerely.

I shook at the name Rose Room, before nodding my head. What was with all of the roses? I asked myself, curious to why roses always seemed to find me.

I could barely climb the stairwell from mental and physical exhaustion, the monster noticed this when we reached the top.

"Are you all right?" he repeated, concern etched in his features. He was about to place a claw on my shoulder, but hesitantly put it at his side instead. I was glad, I didn't want his "hands" on me.

"I think. . . I need sleep," I confessed before I slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

And that's that for this chapter! thank you to ladyofmusic and Kaeghlighn for their lovely reviews. I really appreciated them!

**Kaeghlighn**, I was going to post my reply here, but I stupidly thought I would be able to see it after I sent it to you, but obviously not. And since I won't get it exactly right, I didn't want to screw my answer up. Sorry! I really loved your review though!

**ladyofmusic**: Thank you for reviewing again! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and that you caught the reference to Beauty and the Beast (Disney) I'm not basing the magic on that series, though I may have unconsciously been influenced by it, as I have read that series repeatedly. I'm glad you like seeing inside Augustus' character because well, he's pretty complex, all of the characters are in here, even the minor ones that seem flat. I am trying to round them all up though. I haven't thought of what to do with the elves yet, but I did love your suggestion about the mirror, and I might just do that! And no, there is nothing like the candle tree here. I always thought the candle tree in Ella Enchanted was its own special thing though. That's just me shrug. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!

Thank you all for continuing to read this story, and if you want to review, it would be much appreciated. I really take those reviews to heart.

But I'll just be glad that people are reading too

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine, not to me. Duh.

* * *

**Chapter XII**

I awoke with a dull pain in the back of my head. I groaned quietly as I lifted my aching head and shuddered at the sight before me.

I was in a bedroom, a beautiful bedroom that should have never seen the likes of me. But that wasn't the sight that horrified me. As I looked into the mirror I had noticed that I was wearing the frilliest nightdress I had ever seen. I didn't want to think about how I got into that nightmare but my imagination overcame my rational desires. I saw my twin's face turn green in the ornate mirror as several disturbing thoughts swarmed in my head.

I shook my head as if to rid the thoughts, and glanced about the room, looking for an exit, or even better a closet to change out of these clothes.

I spotted the intricately designed wooden wardrobe. Perfect, I thought smiling, as I climbed out of the enormous bed and put my feet on the icy cold floor. Internally, I winced, but continued onward to the striking wardrobe.

I clasped the handles steadily and threw open the doors as if I were a three year old playing hide and go seek.

Unfortunately I didn't see my old mud spattered dress. All that was inside was frilly dresses that looked a bit out of fashion. I sighed, and picked out the least frilly dress of all of the dresses.

It took me a few moments to get it on, as it was designed for a very slender woman than me. I grimaced at the sight of myself in the mirror.

It was absolutely hideous on me. Maybe it was beautiful on the woman who was supposed to be wearing it, but it bunched in all of the wrong places on me. My hips weren't tiny enough for it, which made me grimace. I suppose I wasn't as thin as I had been hoping.

I contorted my face as I realized I was missing shoes, and I couldn't go exploring barefoot. I imagined Serenity's face turning red at the thought, before sobering at the thought of my sisters. Would I truly never see them again?

I shook my head at the thought; no I had to see them. It wouldn't be right for the monster to keep me here _forever_. He just wants company for awhile . . . at least I hope.

I bent down to look for shoes. In a magical castle such as this maybe I would find some glass slippers! I giggled at the thought before a loud RIP interrupted my thoughts.

Oh no, I thought blinking back tears of embarrassment. I turned my head and gasped at the sight of a rip as wide as my hand spreading from my shoulders to my lower back.

I couldn't imagine what would happen if the monster or his servants found out about this.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I repeated aloud.

"What is it?" a gravelly voice asked in a polite tone.

I gasped and turned around. The monster stood before me with a pot of tea and two cups in his large claws. It must have taken a lot of practice to handle such fragile items, I decided before focusing on the situation at hand, "Um, um, the dress ripped. . . I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" I spluttered.

He made a noise that came from his stomach; I started to cower before I realized he was laughing.

The noise became louder when he saw my reaction to it, "Your eyes became so big! I didn't know they could get any bigger!" he laughed, before stating, "That dress wouldn't fit you, it was my very thin sister's dress at age 12. She is known for being a stick."

I colored at his declaration. But it didn't take me long to catch the word sister. I looked at his lovely cobalt eyes, "You had a sister? Or rather, you have one?"

His eyes widened at my accusation, and he didn't speak for several moments. My fingers twitched slightly in anticipation of his answer as he struggled to find words. He put his head down, to avoid looking into my eyes as he stated, "I have no family."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid, maybe you are used to stupid women, but I'm not one of them. You obviously have a family; you just said you had a sister. Was she half squirrel too?" I spat spitefully, before realizing how cruel my words would be to him. I didn't even realize I could be that cruel, I winced.

He stared and gaped at me, before growling, "I have no family. And if you are stupid enough to insult someone who could tear you apart with one _claw_," he winced at that, "then you are stupid enough to believe that!"

The room roared with silence. I felt as if I couldn't breathe even as I inhaled oxygen. He put the tea down on a coffee table in the corner, never taking his eyes off my form. I felt as if I was frozen, that if he was about to harm me I would let him. I did deserve it after all.

But he didn't. His ocean blue eyes never left my dark ones as he bowed to me, mockingly, and he left the room.

I sat down, and the dress ripped more. But I paid no attention to it, as I had no idea what had just happened. But I knew I had to speak to him.

A silhouette gleamed outside the door. A handsome boy, not much older than me stood outside it, standing in a soldier's stance. I turned red in anger, he had put a guard outside my door?? Fine! I'll get out anyway, I decided angrily.

I headed to the wardrobe, deciding to pick the most beautiful dress out of the bunch. I smirked in the mirror, as I wore the marigold gown. The tight waist accentuated my hourglass figure. I knew I was going to get out.

I opened the door and tapped the young man on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

* * *

Beast/Squirrel Man/Prince Point of View

What the heck just happened?

I ran my claw through my fur as I had an anxiety attack.

The stupid, stupid girl, who fancies herself intelligent, insulted me, my sister, my _family_, who happen to be her rulers, and I let her. I did nothing! I didn't even want to harm her! I would severely reprimand a servant boy across the cheek for dropping wine on my doublet, but I did nothing to that insufferable girl!

I growled monstrously as I pushed all my notes off my desk. Who was this girl? How on earth did she get away with what she said?

I spent the next hour in my dark, dank study as I developed theories to explain my behavior towards her. She was a witch? No good, she wasn't small enough. A fairy, maybe? I thought back to her large feet, which were poking underneath the dress. That theory was out. A descendant of an ogre? Not ugly enough . . . as I remembered her dark, beautiful eyes and full lips. I shook my head, embarrassed by my thoughts.

"Sir?" Yarian's voice entered my head. I turned around to see his silhouette in the doorway.

"Yes, Yarian?" I asked impatiently.

"The girl. . . we can't find her. . . I know she has not run away, but well she is missing."

A growl escaped my throat before I could stop it, "I thought Jasper was guarding the door. . ."

Yarian cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, "Well, a few of the servant girls passed by, and you know how Jasper is. . . he's the way I used to be in my youth."

I rolled my eyes. Yarian was a known flirt, and Jasper had followed in his footsteps apparently. "Tell Jasper I want to see him. . . and that he will not be punished if he finds the girl within 24 hours. I want her back in her room in 24 hours, or else, the dungeon may be filling up again."

Yarian bowed gracefully before leaving the doorway. The light filled in, brightening the room. I growled before I got up to close the door. Yarian never closed it, I grumbled to myself.

As I was about to close the door, a whimper from behind the door caught my attention. I hesitantly began closing the door, so the intruder would be revealed.

And of course . . . it was her. Beauty, a most becoming name for her. She was sitting down, almost as if she was curled up into a ball. Her long, dark hair lay upon her. I noticed that she had changed out of my sister's old dress, and had changed into a more suitable dress for her age and size. It was rather becoming on her, I noticed before I could stop the thought. I blanched, and was thankful the dark (and my fur) would hide it.

"How on earth did you get in here?" I asked amazed at her insatiable curiosity.

She attempted to stand up, but was having a hard time getting up. I grabbed her hands with my claws before she fell. She didn't wince as my claws touched her pale hands, which reassured me slightly as I wasn't sure if I should have helped her.

She drew herself up proudly, as if she didn't just intrude in my room, before looking right into my eyes, something she had begun to do often, I noticed, and sighed, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get out of my room. Its very boring in there you know? Plus I want to apologize for my words, they were rude and inconsiderate."

I surveyed her speculatively, I couldn't believe that the stubborn girl wanted to apologize to me. But at the same time, I wanted to laugh, as she avoided the question as well as my mother, the queen, would have, "That's all well, but I asked you how you got out of the room, not why."

Her lips twitched, and I could tell she wanted to smile. Why, I didn't understand, "I'm not telling," her hand flew to her mouth, and I knew she was grinning now. Her dark eyes held laughter in them.

I didn't know how to react to this. So, I resorted to a word that had helped me get answers that I wanted in my youth, "Please?"

She didn't even bother hiding her grin then, "No, I'm sorry your highness."

I froze, before broaching the topic carefully, "What did you just call me?"

"Your highness," she stated, her smile gone now. Her eyes crinkled in a worried manner.

I growled, "That is not my position, so I would rather you say that to the appropriate officials." I turned my back to her, and I headed back to my desk, before I did something I would regret. She wasn't stupid, she was going to figure it all out soon enough, I told myself, angry at my behavior.

I could hear her behind me. She was walking slowly towards me, "I'm sorry, I was just being bratty," she placed a hand on what used to be my shoulder, "It was Jasper who helped me out. I flirted with him enough to make sure he would let me out. He's like a lot of the village boys, a few flowery words and you can get them to do anything for you."

I imagined the young ladies at court promising me silly things like kisses if I just helped them this _one_ time. I growled, "So you are that type of woman," I turned back towards her. The terror on her face enraged me even more.

She sputtered, "I am not! I just know I have the power to do it. My sister does it, and I have observed her do it enough that I know how to do it! I just wanted to get out of here! And I decided to follow Yarian around to see where you lived! I was bored! I had nothing to read! What else was I supposed to do?"

My face relaxed slightly. I didn't know why I believed her, but I knew I did, "Just go," I waved my hand at her.

She scowled at me, which twisted her face, "I am a guest, not a prisoner. You need to give me a tour. You are the host, after all. I can't find my way in this pitch black castle!"

I eyed her. She had a determined look on her face. I had no idea why she wanted _my_ company, but she did, and I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it to her. Plus, I liked her, for some reason, she amused me, "Fine, I'll show you around. And I will send the message to light up the hallways from now on, so you can see."

Her face lit up, and she broke into a crooked grin, "That's wonderful! I won't be wandering the halls blindly now!"

I looked at her for a moment before stating my thoughts, "You aren't normal are you?"

She raised her eyebrows at my statement, "And you are?"

* * *

(A/N) I am sorry this chapter took so long. I am at college now, so don't expect the chapters to come out as fast! I'm sorry about that, but my future and my friends is more important than this story, even as much as I love this story! Don't worry, I will never discontinue it, I am just going to take a lot longer getting out the chapters, and the chapters aren't going to be as long! Very sorry about that! I just don't have any time to myself with college lol. (Though I do love it here! 3)

Review Replies:

**Kaeghlighn**: Hehe, I really want chocolate chip cookies too now lol.  
I'm glad you liked being inside of our squirrel prince's head. He is concerned because he already likes her, and she's pretty, and she cares about her family. He admires that, and he's not used to that. So he likes her. And Beauty is a stubborn thing so she isn't going to like his concern very much. She is going to try and see him in a bad light. You will notice that more in the next chapter. Right now she just feels guilty about her words.  
I can't help but hear Disney voices for Mr. Squirrel and Zyslai too lol. Augustus, not so much, because he seems a lot weaker to me than the one from Disney.  
I'm glad you liked it, because I was struggling in some parts of Beauty's reaction. Basically I ended up writing how I would react.  
I would probably want to throw up seeing a half squirrel/half human thing. It would completely throw me off lol.

**l****adyofmusic**: I know the prince's name, but uh no one else does yet lol. Except for his servants of course. Beauty can't know his name for a while, or else she would figure everything out in less than a second. Though after his outburst about your highness she might figure it out faster than that! lol.

And the relationship is going to be slow. On Beauty's end anyway. He is already infuriated, captivated, and amused by her so yeah, he likes her lol.

And she will not be released for either of those things. She will be released at the anniversary of her mother's death, which is the day before her birthday which is in early March in our time.

The Rose thing is sort of a fairy thing, and there is a garden of roses at the castle, which Beauty will discover on the tour in the next chapter. But she is not a friend of the fairies. She has large feet lol, so no. But those ideas are really good, and I may steal aspects of those ideas.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: based on Gail Carson Levine's work.

**XII**

The tour began with the kitchens, as I was famished.

Yarian was there, along with a portly woman, and Jasper. Jasper flushed when he noticed me, and I winked at him, in a joking manner. The monster (which really isn't a proper name for him, but he refuses to give me a better one), didn't look very happy about that wink, although I didn't mean it. He seemed angry about it for some reason. I am not intelligent enough to understand the minds of men, so I decided not to worry about it, and I focused on the food instead.

It was the most delicious and delightful food my taste buds have ever sampled. Mrs. Greggs, the portly woman, was also the most kind and gentle (very motherly) woman I had ever had the fortune to meet. She fussed over me constantly, saying that I was too skinny, something I protested strongly, but she always told me nonsense, I don't have enough meat on my bones.

The beast was laughing at my predicament in the corner; at least he was until she clucked after him, saying that just because he looks like a squirrel doesn't mean he has to dress like one!

I enjoyed myself thoroughly, as I ate my croissant, and watched the monster get thoroughly scolded by a woman half his size.

It was very amusing, to say the least.

Yarian seemed to observe me the entire time, never saying a word. I would have assumed that he was a man of many flowery words, but surprisingly, he barely says a word. On the other hand, Jasper can't shut up, even when he is eating.

Jasper is very handsome, and could have charmed the pants of half the girls in town, but I wasn't really fooled by him. He was too mean in his teasing manner, his comments about and imitations of other servants were almost cruel.

I became angry when he turned his comments on me, wondering why he is so crass, when the beast interrupted our conversation thankfully.

"Jasper, I think that's enough," he growled menacingly.

Jasper swallowed, intimidated by the large menacing squirrel figure that the master was, "Yes sir! I apologize! I assume you want to continue the tour?"

The beast looked amused at Jasper's frightened nature, "Yes, I do, come on Beauty; let me show you the ballroom."

I got up quickly, to avoid any more confrontations with Jasper, and followed the beast creature out into the now lit hallway.

He walked quickly, and I had to jog to keep up, "Um, sir, what should I call you? I don't think you will give me your actual name, so I was wondering if you could make one up for me,"

He stopped in his tracks, and I almost ran into his back, but instead I tripped over my own two feet and fell on the ground. He helped me carefully holding my hands, as if he could break me, which he probably could.

"You can call me Adam, though it is not my true name, it's a good one," he stated, his beautiful blue eyes boring into mine.

I swallowed nervously, "Alright Adam," I said, the words feeling foreign on my tongue.

He smiled, "Being called that is weird for me too, trust me."

"Unless it really is your true name," I said with a smile.

"That is too conniving for me, Yarian would have thought of that though," he said shaking his head, as we continued to walk towards giant oak doors, that I presumed, led to the ballroom.

"Really? I suppose I can see him being sneaky, but I imagine that more of Mr. Hoble," I stated.

Adam growled, "I hate that man, Mr. Hoble, bah. The only reason he is still here is that he would die if we let him out. I don't trust him."

I glanced up at him, "I guess we are on the same page about that, but I will try to give him a second chance. He only scared me once."

He snorted, and I glared at him, "I am giving you a second chance aren't I? You did almost kill my father!"

He looked abashed, "I'm sorry, you are right, but don't go looking for that man, no good can come of it."

I pursed my lips, "Fine, I won't."

"Good," he stated as he opened the grand doors of the ballroom with one sweeping motion.

I stared at the dusty, disgusting ballroom, and couldn't believe that it was such a state of disrepair.

"What did you guys do to this place?"

"We haven't touched it for a very long time," he hesitated, as if he wanted to tell me more.

"How long?" I asked quietly.

"About three years," he spat.

I glanced up at him, surprised at his tone, but he didn't look back at me.

"I think I'll go back to my room," I mumbled softly.

"Would you like me to take you?" he whispered back at me.

"No, I think I can find my way, but thank you," I attempted to smile and curtsy at him as I backed away.

He tried to hold back a laugh as I fell to the dusty ground.

I helped myself up, and gave him a withering glance, "Obviously curtsies do not suit me."

He smiled crookedly, "Maybe you were mean to be curtsied to,"

I snorted at that, "Me, royalty? Hah, if that were to happen, it would be a miracle."

"You don't believe in miracles?" he asked softly, clearly meaning more than what was being said.

"I never said that," I explained, "I just don't believe that a miracle could happen to me. I have seen them happen to others, isn't true love a miracle? Both of my sisters have that. And I am rather sure that Prince Char and Ella of Kyrria have that as well."

"Why don't you think you will be as lucky as your siblings and those monarchies?" he questioned, closing the gap between us.

I breathed in the tense air, "Because I am stuck here, sir. Now, excuse me, I have to go to my rooms, I am going to reread the book that you discovered on my horse."

I ran off before he had a chance to say a word to me.

I shouldn't be this nice to him, I thought to myself, tears running down my face, as I ran to my room, disorientated.

I lept unto my bed, and grabbed my fairy tale book that was by my dresser, and clutched it to my chest.

I couldn't help but cry as I read about the woman who found love in their lives. All I wanted was adventure (which I suppose I had just found) and love. Why couldn't I find it?

An inscription appeared at the bottom of the contents, much like it did long ago. I stared at it amazed.

_Maybe you aren't looking at the right people_.

"How would you know?" I sniffed at the book, "You are just a book."

If a book could sigh, this one made the noise that would count as one, _Stupid human, I am fairy made, so I know all the secrets of the world. Plus I know how and why these stories turned out the way they did. Of course I know what I am talking about! Humans, never know anything._

I scowled at it, "Well, I can't deal with a book that talks back to me right now, I need to weep some more,"

_Women and their need for tears. I Never understood the craving for it._

"That is because you are a book," I stated simply, before shutting the cover of the book with a loud THUMP.

"Ah there you are sweetie," Mrs. Greggs cheerfully busted into the room with a tray of tea and cookies.

I wiped away my former tears as she approached my bed, "Ah dear, why are you crying? I know you miss your family, but I can't imagine the master keeping you here too long. He's just lonely for real company. And you are some company. It probably helps that you are beautiful."

I blanched, "He thinks I'm beautiful?" I couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or flattered.

"Yes, yes he does, but don't worry about that dear, he likes your spirit more than anything else. I can tell. A mother always knows," she winked.

I swallowed the tea, "You are his mother?"

"Heavens no! I am just a surrogate mother. And I have a few children around here as well; they usually are in their rooms though. And by a few children I mean ten. Me and Mr. Greggs were very busy," she cackled in a kind way.

"Where is Mr. Greggs?" I asked curiously.

She frowned as she gathered up my tray and my tea, "He died about four years ago, a year before this dreadful nonsense." Her eyes went wide, before muttering, "Oh dear, I should not have said that at all, oh dear, oh my. The master will be so upset."

I interrupted her, "This all started three years ago?"

"About three years ago," she corrected me, before turning red with embarrassment and rushing out of the room making excuses.

I had plenty to ponder as I lay in my bed, from talking books to an enchanted castle; I had found all the adventure I had ever wanted.

* * *

I am sorry the chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They were wonderful!!

**Kaeghlighn**: That was probably my favorite line in that chapter too.  
Thank you for your understanding! Its hard to balance writing for fun and writing for school.  
Haha, poor Squirrel Prince... that boy is going to need some help understanding Beauty.. mostly because she is a very emotional girl, and is going to be acting a little crazy the next few chapters because of her mood swings. (she is a teenager! and he has them too lol)

**Serenity12345- **thank you for reviewing and adding this to your favorites list. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**bookomania**: Thank you! I am glad I will have another consistent reviewer. The book will become more major, it just won't for another couple chapters. My chapters go time wise very slowly usually, so yeah, it won't come into play for another couple chapters or so.

I understand how that might be difficult for the reader, but for me as the writer its easier for me to write like that. After I finish the story, I might go and change it the way you suggest, but not right now. Thank you for the suggestion though!!

I decided to write something I would read, and I was also sick of hearing about Ella and Char's children (especially since most are very badly written, or it a half-effort). And I was sort of inspired by a fanfic in the Beauty and the Beast section (if I can find the fic again I will point it out, but that fic is where I got my idea basically)

Thank you for understanding the college thing. College completely wears me out, I usually only get 6 or 7 hours of sleep (which is actually A LOT for college, but I usually sleep 9 or 10 hours, so its hard to get used to this) Also when I do have free time, I don't have any inspiration for the story. I only write when I have something to say, and I keep thinking to far ahead, so that is another reason it is taking awhile. (And I would love to read your story)

**the insane-ist: **I'm glad you like the story. And it sounds like you read like me, in one gulp haha. I hope you like this chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine

**Chapter XIV**

Sleep was good. I decided when I awoke the next morning.

It cleared my brain enough for me to realize I owned a talking book.

Which is actually a rather frightening fact, when you think about it.

I hesitated as I slid onto the floor, next to where it lay, as if it were waiting for me to speak.

The book opened to a blank page, and writing appeared on the page, _Well, are you interested in knowing why I can talk or not?_

I sputtered, as I stared at the open book. I swore I imagined half of what happened last night.

But I straightened myself up, as if I were a proper young lady and not a captive of a beast, "You are a fairy book, are you not? I expected this to happen."

If a book could laugh, I swear this one did. It shook for several moments before writing appeared once again. _No you didn't. You just expected stories to come from no where and appear on my pages, so you could read them, you bookworm. _

I gaped at the pages, surprised at the sarcastic tone within them.

_I am a spirit trapped within the pages… or rather I was a maiden but then that fool of a fairy decided to trap me within these pages. And now I am here, reciting what has happened to all the others who have been affected by that fairy's doings. _If a book could sigh, it did so.

I didn't have to ask which fairy it was. It was fairly obvious. Before Lucinda reformed, she was known to place "gifts" on many maidens and gentlemen, believing that she was helping. Randomly (at least to those who did not own the fairy book), she changed her mind about "big" magic, and is now a proper fairy.

But before, I shuddered when I thought of her victims which included my own monarch Ella, who thankfully overcame her curse.

"Is there anyway that you can overcome this?" I asked the book gently.

The book didn't write anything for a moment. I felt rather foolish talking to a book at that moment.

_Well you are foolish, so it's alright. The only way for me to become free is by love, or Lucinda, but I rather doubt she would help me out. Refusal to do "big magic" and so on._

"I'm sorry" I told it honestly, before placing it up on my bed, so it could be cozy.

_I would hope you wouldn't call me an it anymore. I am a girl after all. That's why the cover is pink._

I blanched, and glanced at the cover, before saying, "It isn't pink."

_Drat. I knew she would do that to me. What color is it?_

"It's gold," I informed her, becoming more confused by the second.

_Well, I suppose that's okay. _

I shook my head emphatically, "Well I am going to try and find food now."

_Ah…. Food. How I miss it… if they have treacle tart give it a whirl. It was my favorite when I was growing up. _

"Err… ok," I said as I got up and left the room.

That was probably one of the weirdest experiences of my life I decided, as I carefully strolled the dimly lit hallways.

I succeeded in tripping over my own two feet several times as I approached the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

By the time I got to the kitchen, it was easy to tell the servants were conversing about me.

"Well the master is being stubborn," Mrs. Greggs started, before being interrupted by Yarian.

"And the girl is not?" he snorted, "They both need to forgive each other for whatever wrongs they think each other did,"

"He did lock her father in the dungeons," Jasper interjected as he chewed on a green apple, causing apple pieces to fall on the floor. Mr. Hoble hunched over, and glared at Jasper as he cleaned up the apple pieces.

"That was disgusting Jasper," Mrs. Greggs frowned.

Noting that change in conversation, I had thought it best for me to come in now, rather than later.

"Um is there anything I can eat?" I asked quietly from the doorway.

Yarian turned around to face me and almost choked. He nodded nervously, probably wondering how much I had heard, "Ah yes, what would you like this morning, miss?"

I smiled sweetly at the man who had called me stubborn moments ago, "May I have a croissant, the one I had last night was delectable. And some orange juice perhaps?"

Mrs. Greggs smiled broadly, "Sounds delicious to me, will you wait in the dining room, while we prepare your meal?"

The dining room? Adam did not show me that last night, I thought curious to see it, "That sounds nice, could someone show me where it is?"

Yarian pounced on the invitation before Jasper could get a word out, "Yes miss, I will take you there, it will only take a moment's walk."

It took less than a second for him to lead me into a room next to the kitchen. It was very long, and beautifully lit, with the most marvelous chandelier I had ever seen.

"This is a beautiful room," I whispered, as Yarian led me to my seat.

"I will tell the master you approve of the room," he said stiffly as he began to leave

"Wait! Why are you treating me as if I were a prisoner all of a sudden?"

He gave me a strange look with his opal eyes boring into my plain ones, "You are not a prisoner. You are our guest."

"Guest…" the word felt foreign on my tongue, "I had assumed I was a prisoner."

"No, we all think of you as our guest, maybe a permanent one, but a guest nonetheless. Even the master believes that." He bowed to me with a flourish, and the magic began.

Dozens of servants came carrying every kind of utensil known to man. Jasper handed me several napkins with a grin and a bow. I grabbed them, nervously, and placed them on my lap.

More servants piled into the room with all sorts of juices, alcohol, water (even flavored water! Can you imagine?) and then with the food a moment later.

The most glorious food I had ever seen. Mrs. Greggs must have taken her whole cookbook and decided to make everything in there.

I must have been the first "guest" in a while. I smiled as the servants curtsied and bowed out of the room. I felt as if I were in a delusion, with the amount of people and colors that coming in and out of the room.

I was nudged roughly. I looked up into Jasper's aqua eyes. He stared at me incredulously, "Are you going to eat this or what? We didn't work on this for nothing you know?"

"Jasper! Be kinder to our guest," Mrs. Greggs frowned at him from the other side of the table as she placed a large punch bowl in the middle of the table.

"I am just astonished at the amount of food, I was only expecting a croissant and orange juice," I stated faintly.

Jasper grabbed a croissant from a numerous pile of them, "Well here is your croissant," he said placing into my right hand, "And here is your juice," he said placing a glass of orange juice into my left.

I gaped at the food, before placing the orange juice down in front of me, and I began to eat the chocolate croissant.

It happened to be the most delicious food I had ever gotten my hands on.

"Mrs. Greggs, this is amazing," I told her, as I savored the croissant's flavor.

She smiled at me as she carried more orange juice out for me, "I know dear, I hope you have had a proper welcome now. This was how we used to do it in the old days. It made many visitors happy and full."

"I can imagine," I said as I took in the great amount of food in front of me. Only a giant could have eaten the amount of food in front of me, and they would have been full.

"Would you like some more dear?" Mrs. Greggs asked as she handed me a plate of bacon and cake.

"Um, no thank you, I'm all right." I stated as I watched the servants clean up the leftover food, "What are they going to do with the food?"

"Save it for later. It will be their food for this week, most likely."

"Only for this week?" I asked amazed, "How many servants are there here?"

"About a hundred servants or so. Many were lost travelers, but the Master had a bit of an attack from one traveler last year, and hasn't let any stay after that."

"What happened to the man who attacked him?" I asked.

She frowned at me, "That my dear, is none of your business."

I glanced at my plate, noticing that my curiosity gets me in trouble here, "I apologize. I have a very curious nature."

She smiled motherly, and began braiding my hair, "Ah, my dear, its alright. Now what would you like to do today?"

I sighed, "I have no idea. Am I allowed to explore the grounds?"

"Only if Jasper or Yarian go with you," she stated kindly.

"I suppose that's alright. Could Yarian go with me?"

"What's wrong with Jasper?" she asked amusement alighting her eyes.

"He can be a bit too mean," I stated honestly.

"Well, it is only because whatever he thinks he says. You will have to forgive him for that. Mr. Greggs was just like that too. "

My face burned, "I'm sorry. . . Jasper is your son?"

She laughed at my expression, "Yes, and he doesn't look a bit like me. I've heard that tends to happen with the oldest son. They always look like the father."

I smiled with her as she laughed, "Can you ask on of them to show me the grounds?"

She smiled at me, "It's no problem dear."

Yarian came up to me moments later, and bowed, "I heard you would like to see the grounds, I am ecstatic to show you."

I glanced at him, a tad bemused at his choice of words, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

Unfortunately, I had no idea what trouble this trip to the gardens would cause.

* * *

Responses to Reviews (in no particular order):

**bookomania**: Thanks, I was bored and decided to write. Yeah, I was hoping it did go somewhere, because otherwise the hour or two I took to write it would have been pointless. sigh  
I agree with you wholeheartedly about Beauty's reaction. But to be honest she was so shocked that it wasn't shocking to her.  
She'll freak out this next chapter don't you worry evil grin

And I really appreciate the suggestions! If that plot bunny doesn't work out I am going to make her have a stronger reaction in Chapter 13, because well she needs a stronger reaction.

Getting bed before one is quite an accomplishment isn't it? haha

**Kaeghlighn**: I think it is because I am always hungry when writing lol. I'm glad you like my characters... especially because in my opinion characters make the story (which is why I don't particularly like Romeo and juliet... what a bunch of idiots.. sorry offtopic.) Mood swings are fun, unless you are having them... which Beauty surprisingly has as much as Beast... must be those teenage years... even though Beast is 20... well he is part squirrel and that can make anyone moody so I suppose that works lol. Yeah, its more about four years ago, but I am blaming the lack of a calendar, lol.  
I 33333 Mrs. Greggs, if you have ever watched That 70s Show, she is kind of a mix of Kitty from that show and Mrs. Potts. Both very motherly individuals. (and awesome people! 33)

**serenity12345**: Its more about four, but they are without a real way to track time... He was turned into a squirrel a week before Mandy called on Lucinda to turn herself into a squirrel. He was the last person she cursed. Poor guy. And I'm glad you like the smart alecky book! It is going to lecture Beauty a lot... and she isn't going to like it much... but this next chapter she is going to actually realize her book is talking... because this chapter she didn't really get it... she was still upset about her convo with Adam...  
I'm glad you liked this chapter though!

**Dani Nott**: Thank you for your compliment. I always worry about its originality but reviews like this make me feel better. (Actually reviews in general brighten up my day!! ) I hope you enjoy this next song.

**Eclair**: She does? Man I suck at searching through books. I looked through there about a billion times... sigh. I am leaving it Granat, because now Granat feels real to me. I will mention those countries though... and use them for my next story like this... (with a different fairy tale, I am so excited for that one jumps up and down).  
Yes I just admitted to another story, and I already know which fairy tale I am going to use. But you guys will find out at the end of this story in the last Author's Note.  
So thank you for those countries names. I know who to go to for obscure information

**DarlingPaws**: You get a chocolate chip cookie!! YAY!  
Man now I'm hungry lol.  
Thank you, I hope you like the rest of it!

(A/N) I am sorry about the shortness, but this is all I was inspired to write while I was procrastinating on a lecture paper due tomorrow (EEP!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh and if anyone cares, Mr. Hoble will be coming more into play as the story goes on.

And next chapter she will find the rose garden.


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) I am soooooooo sorry I have taken so long to write this chapter. I was either having no inspiration, or when i was, I was soo busy that the inspiration disappeared within a moment. I hope it is worth the wait, and I will try my best to get the next chapter up, but there is a possibility of it not getting up till Thanksgiving : (

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Gail Carson Levine

**Chapter XV**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we left the dilapidated castle through the run-down doors, I could not help but glance at Yarian, wondering who he was, and how he came to be serving a squirrel, of all things.

My imagination ran away with itself as I imagined him as a former circus clown here to cheer up the miserable beast, a servant who only lived to serve his master, or even a fairy! His voice interrupted my thoughts however, "Miss, we have arrived at our destination," he stated, looking terribly bored.

I could not blame him, once I got a proper look at what the servants called the grounds. Patches of dirt were everywhere, spoiling what must have been, in the past, a beautiful, lush, green lawn. The only thing that wasn't dead was the roses, which were fading away, slowly.

"What happened here?" I demanded.

Yarian shrugged, "What always happens to grounds that are uncared for. Death."

I frowned, and then pointed to the patches of roses, "What about these? They look better than all of the other dead plants and flowers!"

He picked one up and twirled it with his long, dark fingers, before giving it to me, "These were the mother of the master's favorite. I suppose he felt obliged to make sure they didn't die, although they don't look well."

I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to know more, but I knew that poking my nose around here was just asking for trouble.

Yarian turned his opal eyes on me, and with a hint of amusement in his voice said, "Do you have something to ask?"

I looked up at him in confusion, "Um, why do you think that?"

"Because you are twirling the rose I gave you incessantly. So what is the matter?" he asked in a patient voice.

I hesitated, "Is that why my room is called the Rose room, was it his mother's room?"

Yarian frowned at me, "It was his mother's room when she was just a teenager yes."

"Ah, well that helps me a little I guess." I frowned and twirled the rose some more.

"And yet you have more questions?" Yarian asked his face inscrutable.

"I have many questions, and all of them would get me in trouble . . . but I suppose I could ask this one," I stated unsurely, as the twirling of my rose increased.

"Do you know who I am or, rather and, who my family is?" I asked boring my brown eyes into his opal.

He bowed his head down towards the hard dirt, "We only know what you tell us miss."

I gave him a look of exasperation, "Well that's a terrible way of handling a captive, or rather a guest." I curtseyed sarcastically, "How do you know if they are lying to you or not . . . or if they are from a powerful family?" I questioned.

Yarian eye's glazed over with amusement, "I know you aren't from a powerful family or else more than you would have come along to save your father. And as for lies, we have already figured out you are a terrible liar. And you are a guest miss," he bowed with sincerity.

"Pf-ft, yeah right" I declared stubbornly, "and my family may not be powerful, but my mother had powerful friends, including the Queen of Granat!"

I hate to say, I was pleased to see the color drain from Yarian's face, "What?" he choked out.

"My mother saved the Queen's life or something like that. I never got the full story," I sighed sadly, "my mother died trying to protect the full story from me."

Yarian cleared his throat and glanced around anxiously before taking my elbow and he began to drag me back to the castle. The pain swelled my from elbow up to my shoulder.

"Ow, what are you doing?" I yelped.

"Who is your mother?" he whispered harshly.

"Lady Alicii. . . why does that matter, she is dead, and she can't save any of member of my family now," I stated miserably, feeling the tears approaching. I sniffed loudly, as Yarian turned a multitude of colors.

"You can never tell the Master who your mother was. Ever."

"Why not, does he have something against her?" I sniffed, as I prayed that my tears wouldn't fall.

"Yes, actually he does, as it was her fault that we are in this mess. Hers and that stupid fairy Lucinda's."

I struggled against him, "Did you just say Lucinda?"

"Yes, why, did you meet her?" he asked his eyes boring into mine.

I shook my head vehemently, "No, never. . . I've just heard of her." I gasped suddenly, "She turned him into a squirrel! A half squirrel rather! Oh, my."

Yarian groaned, and started pulling me to the castle again, "Now you aren't supposed to know any of this! Did you realize that?"

I ignored him, "What does my mother have to do with any of this?"

"Because your mother denied an invitation to join us on the Pr-Master's birthday, I was obliged to call another magical creature. Unfortunately—"

"My mother wasn't magical!" I shouted, "She was normal!"

"True," Yarian said, looking irritated with my interruption, "but she could wield powers. She was given a gift, when the country was at war. A gift that no other human being had welded before or after. And because royal decree, oh no," his eyes got wide.

"He's the missing prince isn't he?" I asked softly, realization swarming my brain. I can't believe I had been so naive, I thought to myself sadly.

Yarian eyes turned bleak, and his face was impassive, "You must leave. . . and you mustn't tell anyone what you may or may not know."

"I need my book," I said softly, but he pushed me away from the doors.

"It will be sent to you. Go on your horse and leave. And never come back."

Fury rose within me, out of nowhere, "No! I will leave on my own terms. I am a guest after all. And I don't believe your tales anyway. You are just as terrible in teasing as Jasper. Go fetch my horse though; I would like to take a tour around the grounds some more." I said stubbornly, just trying to get a rise out of him. It was very uncharacteristic of me, but I was so confused and angry that I felt the right to act that way.

Yarian's face turned mottled purple with his own fury, "You insolent girl!"

"I'm not a girl, I am of an age to marry, for goodness sakes, I am a young woman who should be treated as such. As the daughter of the woman who saved a nation, I deserve to live where I well please." I hoped my spoiled banter might work, I wanted to know if he was telling the truth or not.

Yarian just sighed instead of bantering with me, "Just go inside. I am too tired to deal with this. We'll discuss this later."

I smiled giddily, surprised that I had a actually won a battle, if not the entire war, when I ran smack into the Master as we entered the castle.

Yarian bowed, while I just gaped at him for a moment. His blue eyes looked exhausted. I felt concern grow for him, as I began to realize he may be only a few years older than me.

But of course that concern melted into terror as Yarian announced, "She figured everything out master. She's the daughter of Lady Alicii, so she was bound to eventually."

My eyes widened in fear as the prince, as I now knew he was, stared at me, his blue eyes wary and angry. At the same time I felt bewilderment that Yarian told him. He just told me the master should not know who my mother is. I glared at Yarian for a moment before facing Adam.... or the Prince rather, once more.

"I'll leave, and I won't tell a soul. Whatever you want, your highness!" I heard myself squeak, and I felt ashamed.

His voice cracked as he turned to speak to Yarian, ignoring me completely, "Just lock her in the Rose Room, for now, Yarian. I. . . I will figure out what to do with her later."

I numbly walked back with Yarian and I began to realize I was doomed to live here for all eternity.

--------------------------------------------

Review Response:

Kaeghlighn

I am ALWAYS hungry when I write... so I guess I incorporate that into my stories a bit lol. Miss Book, might have her own spinoff... maybe.. haven't decided that yet... maybe a one shot? *shrug* And someone has to fall in love with her to clarify. Well that's what SHE thinks anyway... just based on the tales within her, she believes that, but that might not necessarily be true. *evil grin*  
I think i will probably do a one shot to explain it.  
By the way thank you for reviewing, you are the only review I got for this last chapter, and I am sorry it is taking me so long to write the next one. Its midterms right now, so I was super stressed, I probably won't even be able to write until next week... but I got some ideas down, and I know the basic idea, but mostly I just go where the story takes me. :)

(A/N) Please review, I am unsure about this chapter, so let me know what you think of it. I do hope you guys liked it though. Its a little more information revealing than exciting or romantic though. I can't wait till we get to the romantic parts of the story lol.

Plus, I love reviews, and they really motivate me to write another chapter.

Oh and I was thinking of doing a "Whats going on back home" kind of thing, either through the talking book, or in Pat's point of view (who is a person I've been dying to write about. so tell me your opinion.

Oh and that last sentence..... that's what we call foreshadowing kiddies. : )


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own this world, but I own my characters.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Many hours had past since Yarian's pronouncement.

I began to feel as if I were a prisoner.

Food seemed to magically appear at every mealtime, as I slept most of the day away and did not see the servants appear.

But when I was not sleeping…. I was reading the stories over again.

The book was quiet, thankfully, as I believed I could not deal with another cursed creature at the moment.

But mostly, I slept…. Or just daydreamed about my family and friend back home.

I imagined coming home, somehow, maybe an escape? But mostly, I just imagined their faces. . . I could see Pat's pregnant glow radiating from her face, with Vonandar by her side grasping her waist. It was not hard to imagine Serenity hard at work at designing her very own wedding dress, as a letter from her beau sat beside her.

But Father, poor, old Father, I could only imagine him kneeling by his wife's grave and crying . . . just crying from the losses he has had.

It was hard for me to imagine any other circumstance going on in town.

I sighed gently, and looked out the window that faced the decrepit gardens that had led me to the "right" conclusion. But what about the squirrel prince… what is it about him that keeps me here, I wondered.

I knew that security was not as tight as they wanted me to believe that I really could just run out, grab my horse, leave, and never come back if I truly wanted to. Is it the fear of the ogres that drives me to stay here?

Or I am just so curious about this place, this place that is now tied to my own mother, which makes me feel that I need to stay here, if just for the moment.

I could not even concede to the possibility that I enjoyed the Prince's company. That would be ludicrous!

Or would it be? I was always the odd one . . . does that mean I enjoy other weird people's company?

Probably.

"Argh!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" a harmonious voice from the door asked.

I turned and saw the most beautiful woman that was ever created. She looked as if she was a muse for many portraits as her azure eyes seemed to glow.

"Wha?" I closed my eyes, as if her beauty stunned me.

The woman smiled and sat down next to me, "I'm Bruaranii, we have not met . . . at least, I believe that it is true."

I opened my eyes again, and she smiled gently, "Aren't you Jasper's beau?"

Her laughter tinkled like bells in the air, I involuntarily shuddered, "I suppose that is one way of putting it. But like you I am a prisoner. Of course, for you, you are a prisoner of the master, while I am a prisoner of the castle, like the other servants. . ." her red lips turned downward at the sides, and I blinked at her.

"Did the spell affect all of you?"

"It was more a protective measure. . . that your mother set in. . . just in case." She frowned again.

"You know who my mother is?" I must have looked like an imbecile to her, with my jaw dropping more and more every time she spoke.

"Yes, dear Yarian spilled the beans. For a keeper of the castle's secrets he is not very closed mouthed about this topic." She smiled brilliantly, her teeth glowing.

I shut my eyes again, "How does my mother fit into this?"

"Well your mother, being the magic genius she was, knew that sooner or later, the fairy Lucinda would arrive with a "gift", so she, your mother, set up magical defenses just in case. It was set up for Lucinda's favorite "gifts" such as: turning one into a squirrel, spell of obedience, etc. Well, since our lovely Prince in this case, was turned into a squirrel, your mother's magic came into play, and so, a certain group of servants found that they could not leave the castle. That and the prince magically had a 'hunting accident' and his relatives had a somewhat impulsive urge to go to one of the other castles. So they did, after mourning their son, but we never left."

I contemplated this, as she smiled serenely at me, "Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged, "I felt like you should know. That isn't even half of the story anyway. Your mother, well she was the Queen's best friend growing up, even when the Queen was only a duchess, and was third in line from the throne. Your mother was only the daughter of a steward, yet she was the best friend of the woman who fought for her country, and saved the Queen's life numerous times. Your mother was so brave, everyone idolized her. I am still shocked that she married your father, she could have married anyone, but I suppose love makes you crazy."

I felt as if I should be defending my father, but I could see her point, "Why do you know all of this?"

She winked at me, "Being Jasper's girl helps you know everything about everything. Plus, my grandfather, well, he was the one who authorized your mother receiving her powers. He knew she was the only one who could use them and not let it go to her head. She had the powers until the day she died you realize . . . and she never did use them while you were alive."

I shook my head in disbelief, "No, I still can't believe it. But why would she be so defensive about it."

She shrugged, "Probably because she knows what really happened to our prince, and that it is her fault. She did deny the invitation, and by law, there has to be one magical being at a state event, and for some reason, only Lucinda could come."

"And only a few months before she renounced big magic" I sighed in disbelief.

Bruanarii grinned, "Well, I doubt the Prince would have met you otherwise. Now you two can be friends!"

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "How so?"

"Well you two never would have met if this whole squirrel business hadn't happened,"

I rolled my eyes.

"But now that it has, and you know basically everything, you two can be friends! He obviously likes you."

I felt like laughing at that, of course he likes me, otherwise he wouldn't have killed me on the spot once he discovered I knew something.

Bruanarii gave me a look, "Now listen, I think you have his character wrong,"

I began to protest, "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to, I can see it. It is all on your face. Just promise me, you will try to have a decent conversation with the poor boy."

I scowled, and looked away. Bruanarii sighed sadly, "Listen, I have not spoken a word to the poor squirrel, ever, but even I can tell there is good in him. And from what I can tell," her light blue eyes crunched up in pain as if the next statement was about to hurt her, "he almost deserved his punishment and there has been a major improvement in his personality."

I gaped at her, "That's a terrible thing to say! No one deserves being turned into that thing!"

She winced at my hissing, "I didn't mean it like that, calm down. For someone who does not want to speak to him, you sure are defensive for him. I guess, before this all happened, I wouldn't know as I didn't work here until it did, he was a very vain boy, who thought very highly of himself, too highly if you know what I mean. He was the type of nobleman who would not hesitate to hit you if you made one mistake. Now his parents were on the way of fixing that problem, that's what it seems like according to gossip, but he was still very vain. His family were more amused by it then anything, is what I gathered, but. . . he thought he owned the world because of his attractiveness and the power he held by being the crown prince. So maybe this little curse Lucinda placed on him will turn out to be a good thing. Maybe, if he ever gets turned back into a normal human being, he will be a kinder, gentler soul. He already seems to have improved since I have arrived, and his kindness has doubled since you have arrived."

I paused before speaking, letting the information soak into my brain, "That was a lot of information to absorb."

She chuckled, "I can bet. I bet you will be figuring out how to break the curse before our good Yarian does."

I smiled softly, wondering how the curse could be broken.

"Well I better go back downstairs before a certain old lady breaks my arm. Then Jasper will be so distraught, and we can't have that can we?" Bruanarii winked in a friendly manner at me, as she gathered herself and left the room with a skip in her step.

I couldn't help but frown at her back. The information she had just told me made me even more confused about the Prince. He was just so . . . contradictory. It was driving me mad. I tried to imagine his eyes on a handsome, human face and failed to do so. The idea of the squirrel being vain was so laughable. . .

**Prince POV**

I didn't know what to do.

What was I to do with the poor girl?

If I were truly a monster I would eat her and end this in a simple manner. But unfortunately, I was not, so there was no simple solution.

Drat.

I could always send her home. . . but to risk her spilling the secret would not be smart. I already took a chance on her father, but I am not willing to take a risk on her. She knows practically everything, so if she did tell someone out of force or willingly, I can't afford anyone finding out about me.

Plus, I was selfish and wanted company other than Yarian and Jasper. She was very pleasant and it was nice to have intelligent company for once.

I could just keep her here . . . as a "guest".

Oh fine, she's a prisoner, but I wish she didn't have to be. I wish she could just stay here, and we could talk, and just be friends.

Except for the fact that I am basically a giant squirrel. Yeah, that kills the friendship right there.

"Argh!" I slammed my squirrel fist on the wooden desk.

"Master, why don't you just let things go on as they were before? Or just let her go, I believe she would not say a word," Yarian questioned from behind. He's always there, I swear.

"Yarian . . . nothing is that simple anymore. She's the daughter of the woman who could have stopped all this and now she knows everything. That just might cause some problems," I pointed out sarcastically. Yarian could always tell I was in a mood when I was being sarcastic. I was hoping that he would leave me alone with my sarcasm hint.

"The only reason it is complicated is because your feelings for her are."

Well, that was a shocking statement, especially from a man whom I was hoping would turn down his tail and run away after my sarcasm. I turned to face him, and glared, "What on Elves' Forest does that mean?"

"It means that you are a young man, she is a young woman, and you are both very, very stupid about one another, which is unusual for two intelligent people. It means something whether you know it or not."

"Are you saying I love her?!?!" Ridiculous, I swear. Sure, she was very kind, and smart, and stubborn, and she crinkled her eyes when confused sometimes (not that I noticed of course) but me love her? Impossible.

At least, I hope so. I do not believe I could handle unrequited love at the moment.

His dark eyebrows raised at my question, "Certainly not, you two barely know one another; I just believe that you two have feelings of some sort for one another. Love is a strong word, sir."

I snorted loudly and turned to face my desk again and stated forlornly, "The only feeling she has for me is contempt, and I do not blame her for that one bit. I did keep her father in a dungeon before she arrived, and now I am keeping her in a golden one." She must hate me . . . she would be stupid not to, and that young woman is certainly not dim.

A quiet voice came from behind me, "That doesn't explain your feelings for her, now does it."

"Wait a minute!" I turned to question his statement, but he was gone.

I frowned in thought as I thought upon his words. Well, maybe I liked her well enough (maybe even more than well enough), and maybe I could fall in love with her (stranger things have happened, for instance, I am a squirrel), but the idea of her falling in love with me, or even liking me at all at this point was totally preposterous. It was laughable even . . .

I frowned in thought.

It escaped my notice entirely that a new figure had come to sit next to me, so pensive I was.

"Excuse me? Your highness?" a sweet, timid voice asked politely.

I looked up and caught chocolate eyes with my cerulean. It took me a second to remember to breathe, "How on earth do you keep escaping?"

She smiled crookedly, "Bruanarii let me out this time. She wanted me to speak with you I think. I just wanted to apologize for figuring everything out. It has gotten me in trouble in the past, and I should have realized I would have gotten in trouble here for it."

Her eyes held a deeper sadness than I could take. I looked down at the floor, and stared at her bare feet instead.

Wait. . . bare feet? I looked at her with an amused smirk on my face, "Why are you not wearing any shoes?"

She looked at me with a mildly confused expression, "Why would I need shoes when I am just visiting a friend?"

The word friend struck me immediately. I began to hope, for what I could not understand fully, but I began to hope and dream, and even long.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as she felt my furry forehead as if she were looking for a fever, "You look like you just went into a delirious state."

I felt like victory dancing. She didn't mind touching my furry forehead. That was a small success to negate the many failings of the day. I grinned baring all of my squirrel teeth, causing Beauty to grimace, "I'm wonderful, and I am sorry that I scared you. I just wanted to ask you to stay. I feel that now that you know everything, which means that you should stay here, but I wanted to let you decide." I felt myself begging her to stay in my head.

She stared at me with a shocked face, "You mean I could go home."

I felt myself dying a little, "Yes, if you wanted to."

"I could see everyone I hold near and dear, and I could go home . . ."

"Yes"

She sat down on the ground for a moment lost in thought. I could only imagine what was going on in her head. It didn't take me long to figure out she was going to leave. After all, if I was her, I would leave. Only a foolish person would want to stay with a beast.

She looked up at me, and beamed, "I want to stay here, if only for a little bit longer."

Err, what?

She must have noticed my confused look, for she laughed, "Oh my dear squirrel prince, although this place has its faults. . ."

I'll say. I believe I am one of them.

"It's also the most interesting place I have ever been to. Also, I can leave whenever I would like, right?"

I nodded as if in a trance. She wanted to stay here, with me?

"Good, then it's settled. I will live here for the time being anyway. I think I shall go home in a month to see my sister's wedding. It is being held in December, and I would like to see it."

I smiled grimly, still unbelieving that she would like to live here, "Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

She gave me a wide smile and nodded, informing me that she had many more friends here than she did back home. I just stared at her blankly, wondering what the real reason was.

"Is there anything else you would like, since you are staying here as a guest now?" I managed to ask, although my mind was burning with millions of more important questions.

She gave me a half-smile and clasped onto my hand, without shuddering. I stared at her small, pale hand for a moment before pushing myself out of the reverie and focusing on her face. Her very lovely face. . .

"All I would like at this moment is someone to escort me to dinner."

I sighed, and began to get up to call Jasper, but she gave me a pointed look.

"You want me to escort you?"

She nodded, "We are friends, are we not? And aren't you the host, and I the guest? It is only proper."

I surveyed her bemusedly, "What would you know of proper behavior in a court."

She blushed, "Nothing at all, but I have some common manners."

"Fine I shall go as your escort, but just for tonight."

Little did I know that there was a tradition starting.

* * *

This is just the first chapter of many that will be coming in the next month. I am hoping to give you all a Christmas present on the 25th, (by adding two chapters!) I am very sorry for taking so long, but uh... yeah, school is more important than this fanfic. Unfortunate, but true.

I hope you all have happy holidays no matter what you are celebrating!!


	17. Chapter 17

-- Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize from Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine not me..... Duh.

A/N: Instead of two chapters, I decided to give you one very long one. I hope you enjoy it!!!! It takes place from October to early December. Within the next two chapters Beauty will be going back home... yeah, kind of sucks but that's what happens. She will not return to Beast until well, the anniversary of her mother's death (also known as the day before her birthday). Just wanted to let you know what the plan is... of course it is all subject to change. P.S. I am sorry I havent answered the reviews yet, I will tomorrow, I haven't had much time, since its well Christmas... and I hope you all have a had a good holiday season. I am now going to shut up and let you enjoy the story!!!!

* * *

** Chapter XVII**

Beauty's POV

Every night for the whole month of October I was joined at the table by the enchanted prince.

He seemed a little unsure of himself at first, as he couldn't handle the utensils properly, but after a bit of mishandling of the utensils (such as mashed potatoes flying into my hair, at which I promptly threw some of my own at him), we became off to a good start.

I even began to enjoy his company and his thoughts. I had never learned so much as I had with him. He told me more about the history of Granat, such as his great-great-great-great-great grandfather who once kissed a frog just to see if it would turn into a princess. Unfortunately, for his ancestor, it turned into a very disgruntled witch. They were forced to marry due to the "True Love's Kiss" law that was in place back then. The law was soon dismantled after the witch boiled the king in a tub of boiling water.

It's scary to think that the enchanted squirrel is related to that witch, and I told him that upfront.

He laughed at me, "I think the only thing I inherited from her was her infamous temper (though I would never boil my spouse for getting mud on the floor, I just like to yell loudly, I think the temper dissipates after every generation) and my terrible luck of becoming enchanted."

I smiled grimly at my soup at the thought of the Prince's temper. He did have a rather notorious temper. About the same time we had began eating dinner together, he threw a temper tantrum at Jasper for dropping the Prince's very hot soup on his lap.

The whole room was shaking; I could barely keep myself balanced as the Prince roared at Jasper for burning. I decided to hold my tongue until later, when Jasper was not cowering in his boots.

"Um . . . don't you think you could have handled that better?" I asked in the most rational and calm voice I could muster. Which was rather difficult as the floor was still shaking . . .

If a squirrel could blush, I would say he did just that. "Err, sorry 'bout that."

I cocked up an eyebrow, "Do you always do that? Yell at them like that? You should treat the servants with respect. It's not like he meant to do that. And if he did, well then, let me yell at him, you are too scary for words." I shuddered slightly at the memory.

He shook with laughter, "You yell at Jasper? That would be amusing beyond measure."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I wouldn't yell, but he wouldn't do it again."

He smiled, "You can handle the discipline of the servants then, and I will just sit back," at this statement he leaned back in his chair "and watch the house go up in flames."

Unfortunately for the Prince, it did not go as he planned. Actually it worked in reverse. The house was lighted up at all times, so I could finally see where I was going, and the food was always prepared well enough for the Prince, and he never had a reason to complain unless he went looking for one, which he often did, just to be a spoiled brat. But with the help of Mrs. Greggs, we made it very difficult for him to find one.

But unfortunately, on the anniversary of us having dinner together every night, he had to go and ruin it by being a child.

He frowned as he looked about the room, as Jasper helped him to his seat, and Mr. Hoble helped me to mine (which was rather unfortunate as he still gave me the heebie-jeebies).

"Are these chairs new?" he asked with a grimace.

"No, how can we buy new chairs?" I asked with a slight hint of a snicker, "The servants are unable to leave due to your curse, and I have no idea where the nearest village is other than my own, and you obviously can't leave as you look like an enlarged squirrel."

I caught Jasper sniggering behind his master's chair; he quickly caught my eye and changed his laugh to a cough. Mr. Hoble said nothing as he went into the kitchen to fetch our meals.

He sulked, "Well the chair feels funny."

I rolled my eyes again, as I had done for the past thirty nights, "It is the same chair you sat in last night! Stop whining! You are acting less than half your age."

He looked at me bemusedly, "Do you even know how old I am?"

I stared at him for a moment before realizing I didn't, and nor did I care, "Nope, and don't care to know unless it's your birthday today."

He shook his head, "Nope, not until July. I will be twenty-one then." He began to frown at the thought of being twenty one.

I bit my lip, wishing I could ask him so many questions, but I was too cowardly to ask any of them, "Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens. I had the servants recreate your mother's rose garden. It is very beautiful now."

He rose gentlemanly and bowed, "It would be a great pleasure to walk you about my mother's garden."

"Wait, aren't you two going to eat any of my food?" cried Mrs. Greggs from the kitchen.

I grinned, and yelled back, "We will be right back Mrs. Greggs, don't worry! I don't think I will be able to resist the intoxicating smells of your food any longer than that."

The Prince laughed with me at that, as we raced out to the gardens.

"I can't believe you beat me!" I cried out as I gasped in heavy breaths of the cold November air.

"There are some advantages to being a squirrel, you know." He winked at me from a tree.

"If you fall, I am going to laugh at you, and you can't get angry at me." I placed my hands on my hips as I glowered at him from below.

"Hah, me fall, if I fell from a tree what kind of mutant squirrel would I be?" he called out, as I looked around at the restored beauty of the rose garden.

"Mhm, these roses smell better than Mrs. Greggs' cooking, something I didn't know was possible."

He flew down next to me, and took in a deep breath, "I believe you are right, and when you go home for your sister's wedding you will have to take the lot of them away."

I looked up at him and glared, "Why would you make me take all of them for myself? Is the garden not beautiful enough for you?"

He shook his head at me, "No, no, nothing like that. It will remind me of too many things. My mother, my sister, you . . . a lot of good people who will have left me, it will only remind me of the pain of saying goodbye."

I swallowed in shame, as he looked quite forlorn about the whole situation, "Well you need to keep one by your desk at all times. At least for me. And I will probably visit once the village gets boring and it will, trust me. That's the one thing you can count on in the village, it being boring. And I thought we both agreed not to speak about my leaving until the week before, when I have to prepare."

He grimly shook his head, "It's just turned into November, it won't be long until its December and you will have to leave me. Now if you will race me back to the dining room, I believe Mrs. Greggs has some dinner for us."

As we ran, all I could think of was how weird it will be to leave this place. I had finally made myself comfortable in a home.

Was it extraordinary that the place I felt so much at home was an enchanted castle? I must have read too many fairy books as a child.

Little Miss Book (as I liked to call her) wasn't helping my infatuation with enchantments and magic by discussing those topics with me every night, as I tried to figure out the Prince's curse. The same night I showed the Prince the rose garden, I lay in bed speaking to Miss Book about his curse.

I brushed my hair and stared at the book, "Miss Book, are all of Lucinda's curses only able to be broken by love?"

_I don't really know . . . I just know mine is only able to be broken by love. I think it is different for every curse._

I frowned, "Poor Prince, he has no idea of how to break his own curse. Yarian does not either, and he is a fairy himself!"

_Why do you care so much about that Squirrel?_ She asked clearly in a tizzy about the idea of me caring for a squirrel.

I sighed, and placed my brush down on my bed, "I don't know, he's my friend as much as you are, and I worry about both of your curses all of the time. It preoccupies my thoughts."

_I have a feeling you worry about his more than mine._

I glared at the gold book, with its swirly writing, "I certainly don't! I worry about everyone I care about equally."

_So you care about me? How touching._

I swallowed, and continued brushing my hair at a monstrous pace, "Yes I care about you, about him, about my family, about Jasper, about Mrs. Greggs, everyone here except for Mr. Hoble because he scares me to death!"

_Don't get yourself in a state. I have a horrible feeling I just struck a nerve._

"You certainly did. Because I do worry about him more than you, maybe it's because your sarcasm drives me up the wall. Yes, that must be it!" I whispered excitedly, grasping for an excuse for my thoughts.

_Doubt it. Or else his whining and yelling would drive you up the wall too._

"It does drive me crazy! I have to deal with it every night at dinner."

_So take a break. Say you aren't feeling well. I'm sure he will understand and give you space._

I glowered at the book, "But I don't need space, I do enjoy his company, and his stories, when he isn't acting like a child. He is about to be twenty one in less than a year! He is older than me by two and a half years yet I feel his superior in every manner except intelligence."

_And he beats you at racing. You shouldn't forget that._

I slammed the book shut, "Ha-ha, very funny."

I got the last word, take that Miss Book.

As the Prince predicted, the month of November went by faster than the month of October, and I began to dread the idea of going home, even though my sister's wedding was less than a week away. Plus, I had a feeling I had a niece or nephew waiting for me as well, because Patience must have had her baby by now. But yet I still dread the comforts of home.

Every day, I was hoping for an excuse not to leave. I was too content.

"If there is a snowstorm, there is no way I will be leaving, I will just have to stay put, and wait. I am sure the wedding will be canceled if there is a snowstorm," I stated one afternoon as I sat reading a war novel with the Prince. It was quite interesting, but it couldn't hold my attention because I was too busy worrying about leaving.

The Prince glanced at me as we sat in the library, "Isn't it an indoor wedding?" he questioned, knowing perfectly well it was.

I sputtered, "But people will have to travel to get there! He is from Kyrria, you know, and that is rather far from here."

He gave me a look, "You and I both heard the horsemen go by here a week ago. And we both know Yarian confirmed that it was the groom and his family arriving at your home."

I mumbled at my hands, "Well, um, still, I don't like snow. And I won't be able to travel in it."

He laughed, "I thought you loved snow! And I am sure Yarian will be able to conjure up enough magic that you will be able to travel through a snowstorm."

I shrugged, "I suppose you are right."

"Well, anyway, before you leave, I wanted to give you a gift."

I looked up at him, catching his eyes, "Why on earth for?" I had done nothing to deserve such a gift.

Okay, well I did get his house in tip-top shape, but he did show me his gigantic library that he had hidden from me before, and that was enough thanks for me.

"No reason, I just wanted to, since I probably won't be seeing you again, unless you do come and visit."

I nodded, sadly, as he took my hand with his paw and guided me away from the library.

"Where are we going?"

"To the ballroom," he said not looking at me.

I guessed, "Will it finally be all cleaned up?"

He grinned as we arrived at our destination, "Something like that,"

"Oh my. . ." I gawked at the majesty of the ballroom.

The ceiling and walls were glass so one could see all of the stars and constellations, the floor was marble along with the columns along the sides of the room. There were portraits and masterful paintings along the walls and ceilings, along with a stunning, gold chandelier. It was big, beautiful, and bare.

"It's beautiful! But is this my gift?" I asked confused.

He guffawed, "Certainly not, I just wanted you to see its splendor before you left."

I smiled, "Well thank you." I treasured the sight and attempted to memorize it, as the Prince took my hand once again, and guided me away from it.

"Wait, I just want to keep looking at it, it's so beautiful," I said wistfully, as he pulled me away gently.

"Don't worry; you shall see it again in a moment. Just go up to your room and Mrs. Greggs will be there with your present."

I pried, "What is it?"

He protested in response, "If you go up and look you will find out!"

I smiled and ran up to my room through the maze of hallways, before spying Mrs. Greggs sitting atop my bed.

"Oh Mrs. Greggs, the Master sent me up here to fetch my gift."

Mrs. Greggs squealed like a tiny schoolgirl, "Oh Beauty, you shall adore it, as you adorn it. And the best part is that this only a small part of your gift. The Prince is so kind to you. I think he is going to miss you very much."

"He is too kind to me sometimes," I finally said the words that had been plaguing my thoughts for the past several months, "Although he was very coarse before, he's now very sweet, and even genteel."

Mrs. Greggs laughed, "He still has a temper, although that has improved greatly since you showed him up."

I laughed, "May I see my present now?"

She scolded kindly, "Now don't you become impatient with me, or you won't get the present at all."

She got up quickly, and went into my dresser. Curious, I followed behind her, as she rummaged around before pulling out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"I can't accept this," I declared as I stared at the dress, which was too fancy for my liking.

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Greggs asked with a frown on her face.

"Why would I need such a dress? I will never be attending a ball . . ."

"That is where you are wrong. You are going to attend one this very evening, the Prince has invited all of us for an evening of wining and dining. I have already cooked up the food, it will just be me and a few others serving tonight. He is throwing you a good-bye ball, I suppose."

I felt tears creeping on, "He didn't have to do that. I hate saying goodbye."

She patted my shoulder, "He did this for you, and to be honest with you, I have never seen him do anything for anyone before. And just yesterday, I saw him give my good, son Jasper the night off so he could spend it with Bruaranii. That would have never happen without you. I don't know what spell you conjured on the boy, but I am glad you came. And I am sorry you are leaving."

She placed the ice-blue gown in my hands, as she left the room, to finish the preparations for the ball I suppose.

I had never felt weird. He did so much for me, and I did so much for him. It was if we were to be entangled in each other's lives forever, just due to our effects one another.

I just wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet.

I had a strong feeling he loved me, or was getting close to the breaking point.

That terrified me, and even though I cared about him deeply, I had no assurances I was in love with him.

He was still a squirrel, and what was I to do about that? And even if the entire time I was here, he was a human, there were still other facts to be considered. He was cruel to my father, locking him a dungeon, when he could have given him the room I lived in the entire time. He could have set him free without me interfering at all. And he is just so selfish, childish, and petty. His temper is infamous for the most ridiculous of things. And even if my feelings overcame all of this, which is rather doubtful, he was a prince . . . and I was a peasant. That was enough to drive away any feelings of love and devotion.

I stared at the dress in my hands as I pondered these things. I knew, although I didn't love him, I did care about him, and I would have to go down there sooner or later.

I slowly got undressed and then dressed in the gown. I placed my hair in a messy bun and I guided my steps down the step in my matching heels.

Step by step I thought of his face, and how afraid I was of it.

Not the squirreliness of it, but the sheer love that would be on it as soon as I stepped down in this dress.

I sniffed back my fears, and glided as best I could, into the ballroom, that was already abuzz with the servants. I laughed at myself as I realized quite quickly I was afraid of what I had wanted for years, someone to love me.

Bruaranii was the first to notice me, and she got to me quickly, "You look so beautiful Beauty! But I suppose your name promises that, am I right?" She said with a mischievous grin.

I held back a grimace, "I hope you are wrong."

"Why on earth would you want to be ugly?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

I held back a laugh, as I would have once upon a time had the same look on my own face, "Beauty might make things more complicated tonight."

"Beauty should stop referring to herself in the third person, it's creepy," Jasper came up from behind with a smirk.

"Hullo, Jasper," I greeted, while glancing about for the Prince.

"He is still getting dressed. He takes longer than me, which says a lot," Jasper said.

"Yes it does, since you take longer than me!" Bruaranii swiped up at him, "Now I want to dance with you, so let's go!"

"Alright, bye Beauty," Jasper waved as he got dragged off by Bruaranii.

I smiled at the couple, but prayed that the Prince would take even longer.

"Your majesty is looking marvelous tonight!" I heard Yarian's deep voice announce.

Oh dear. I turned and looked for the twosome. The Prince was looking comfortable, and as handsome a squirrel prince could look in dark blue brocade and leggings.

"Thank you, Yarian, go on and have some fun, if you will excuse me," the prince headed towards me.

I bit my lip in nervousness, as he approached me with a grin, "So how do you like your gift so far Beauty?"

I squeaked, "there's more?!" Oh dear.

He laughed heartily, "Yes, since you are leaving soon I felt like spoiling you to death."

I gave him a look, "Why are you so cheerful today? You are usually so glum, and moody."

He gave a defeated sigh, "I am just trying to make this last week happy. Something to remember, which reminds me," he took my hands and guided me out the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked feeling nervous about the dimly lit hallways in the castle. They should be lit . . . I frowned.

"The library," he stated as if I should have expected that.

We slowly walked, hand in paw, around the castle, the portraits sometimes reflecting the candlelight.

He smiled as we finally arrived at the magnificent library that I would miss more than anything when I left. "Now Beauty . . . I want to give you this library,"

I gaped at him, "What? I couldn't accept that."

"You must. I, as your monarch, am forcing you to take it."

"I will never be back here after I leave though. . ."

"I know . . ." his blue eyes held a hint of sadness.

"So why give me this beautiful library?" I questioned rationally.

"Because you love it, and this gift means that it and all the books within it belong to you."

"Thank you . . ." I felt tears coming on, but I hid my face from his by staring at the monstrosity of books.

It was another minute before he spoke to me, "Come; let's go back to the ball."

"Alright," I agreed and we slowly went back to the ballroom.

I traveled there with heaviness in my heart, and a feeling that no good could come from the rest of the night.

**_End of Chapter_**


	18. Chapter 18

--Disclaimer: Ella Enchanted world belongs to Gail Carson Levine, not me.

**_XVIII_**

I danced with Yarian, Jasper, even Mr. Hoble. It felt I had danced with everyone in Granat but the Prince at one point.

That felt rather weird, since it was becoming more and more clear to me that he loved me. I don't even know if it was clear to him yet. He was oblivious enough not to realize it. But it was still so strange that he wouldn't dance with me.

I wanted to dance with him.

I had a feeling if Miss Book heard those thoughts she would be cackling with pleasure and mischief.

But that is not how I meant it. He was my friend. I had never really danced before this night, excluding Pat's wedding, (and to be honest, nice as balls are, I'd rather curl up in bed with a good book) but I thought I might as well dance with the host.

At least he was not dancing with anyone else, I decided, as I observed him standing by one of the magnificent pillars looking a little forlornly at the scene in front of him. If he was going to snub me he should be snubbing everyone.

He did look rather melancholy though, I looked over at him with a sad smile tugging on my lips, as I leaned against one of the pillars to rest from all of the dancing.

Of course, as soon as I decided I wanted to rest, Jasper followed me, "Miss Beauty, let's dance!" he asked, in his own way I suppose, eagerly.

I winced, "No thank you Jasper, I think I am done for the night. I am just going to steal some food and be off to bed."

Jasper's eyes widened, "No! You can't do that! It's not even midnight!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Jasper it's a half hour past midnight. . . I think you should get to bed too, you are acting rather strange."

Strange was the polite word for it, he was acting a little ridiculous and crazy. He tugged on his hair as he tried to argue with me to stay downstairs, and his feet jiggling, as if he were really that eager to dance with me.

I blinked at him several times, before heading upstairs anyway. I never understood what exactly was going on in Jasper's mind, I swear.

"Wait, where are you going?" questioned an all too familiar voice.

"I think it is time for me to retire," I declared stubbornly, not wanting to look the Prince in his squirrel face, mostly because his eyes would convince me to stay, when I really wanted to leave.

I could almost imagine his brow furrowing at this insolence, I almost giggled at the image, but held my tongue.

"Will you at least," I could hear him struggle with his next words, but as I began to walk away, his courage came back, "just dance with me? Once?" his voice somehow managed to beg and order all at the same time. I felt almost giddy at the thought of a Prince begging to dance with me, ME, but kept my stature and face straight as I turned and faced him.

He was much closer than I thought as I stared into his blue eyes, fumbling with my words, "Um yes, I suppose so. Just one more, than off to bed with me!" I feigned a yawn.

A smirk crossed his features, before handing me his, err, arm, and we walked down together.

As the music began to play, I noticed the other couples were not dancing; rather they were standing to the side observing us. I felt a flush rise up on my cheeks.

"Could you ask them to join us in the waltz? I feel rather ridiculous. I barely know how to dance, and now everyone is watching us," I whispered harshly to the Prince, as I twirled around on the dance floor with him.

He whispered back, "I know what you mean; all this staring is quite disturbing. I am just pretending they are looking at you, the beauty of us. That helps me," he looked positively delightful at imagining this, and it took all my effort not to punch him lightly.

"Can you just order, or ask them to join us?" I practically begged as we went step by step in the waltz.

"I have a better idea," he whispered, and I could hear the smile on his face, as we twirled out of the ballroom. As soon as he lead us out he twirled back to our audience, bowed, smirked, and closed the doors.

I couldn't help but laugh and laugh. He joined me, and the walls echoes with our mirth for a bit.

I wiped my eyes, for the laughter had made me cry, "I haven't laughed this hard in forever! And it wasn't even that funny!" I remarked to him, as we regained our senses.

He chuckled, "No it wasn't." And the conversation died.

I began to look at my new shoes, which were scuffed from the evening's activities, I grimaced a tad, before hiding the shoes with my dress.

"I suppose you'll need to go to bed now. . ." he traced the insignia on the floor with his paw.

"I suppose so," I said idly, as I looked at him, wishing I could see what he looked like as a normal human. He just had such good facial expressions as a squirrel, for now he was pouting a bit, as if he were three, and I just wished that I could see him as that, a human boy.

"When are you leaving again?" he asked casually, as if he were asking about the weather. The tension in the air tightened.

"Within the next four days, maybe even sooner. . ." I said biting my lip, wondering why he was asking such a question. He already knows all of this, why would he ask?

"I wish I could be there with you, to guide you back home safely, but. . ." he pointed a finger at himself, and I nodded uncomfortably.

"I think I will be going upstairs now," I bit my lip nervously at the change in conversation as I turned down the hallway.

"Can you ask your father to forgive me?" I heard a small voice ask.

I felt tears form in my eyes, I shut them quickly wishing they would go away, "Of course," I kept a still voice, "And I will convince him to forgive you, because you deserve it wholeheartedly. Everyone makes mistakes."

I barely heard the exhalation of relief that was from behind me, but I smiled, and kept my silly tears to myself as I lay down in bed, praying for a good night's rest that was without any dreams of the Prince in this enchanted castle.

I dreamt of my mother. She looked more beautiful than she ever did on earth, her hair long and shining with gold specks, her skin glowing radiantly. She smiled luminously and flew past me into a dark abyss. I reached out for her, as I floated through space. But she vanished into the abyss before I grabbed her hand.

I woke up with my pillow wet with tears. I placed a hand upon my cheek, not at all startled by how moist they were.

I grabbed Miss Book, as I needed a therapy session, the stories that were within her were sure to lift my spirits today; at least, I hoped so.

"Miss Book!" I whispered urgently, "I need a proper talking to, and you are just the one to do it!"

If a book could yawn with contempt, I swear it did.

_It's obvious you miss your mother. But she's gone darling, I thought you already knew this._

I scowled angrily at the gold book, ready to throw it out the window, as more writing appeared on the page.

_Oh calm down, stop your whining. Your mother may have been reaching out to you from the spirit world. She did die with her powers after all. _

I furrowed my brow at the book, trying to understand it all, and asked "She can contact me from the spirit world? Then why hasn't she done it before?!"

_Maybe your dreams were on other matters, such as your family, Zyslai, the Prince, and so forth. You had an awful lot of nightmares for the longest time if I remember, some having to do with you either being married to Zyslai or becoming an old maid as your sisters had boatloads of children wandering the streets._

"I wish you didn't know all that," I stared pointedly at it.

_And I wish I wasn't stuck in a book, but life's not fair._

"I know," I whispered, "I just want to see my family now." I missed them more than ever at this moment. Only they could understand what that dream had done to me, "Was that what she wanted me to contact me for? Does my family need me?" I asked the book quickly.

_Just because I am stuck in this book doesn't mean I know everything. If you want to leave, just GO! And say goodbye to your beastly prince. I'm sure he'll miss you. . ._

I hesitated, "I'm not sure . . . but I feel as though I will never leave here if I stay any longer. I am going to finish packing right now," and with that statement I closed Miss Book and threw her into a bag.

It took me the rest of the early morning to finish packing, but by 10 o'clock I was finished. I sighed heavily with relief before calling on Jasper.

I flashed him a grin as soon as he arrived. It was clear that he had a little too much to drink last night and was not in the mood to deal with me.

"What do you want?" he winced as he walked into the light filled room.

I bit my lip to hide my laughter, and pointed to my luggage stating, "I am leaving today, so the sooner this luggage gets down to my horse the better."

His eyes widened, "What?! I thought you weren't leaving for another few days!"

I smiled brightly, "Change of plans! Now off with you and my luggage, I have to say my goodbyes to the rest of the castle."

"B-bu-but!" he stammered, as I swept by him almost regally, I thought to myself as I allowed myself to giggle at the thought.

I flew around the castle hugging every servant that came through my path, saying goodbye and well wishes to them all. The few that knew me, seemed distraught, but I promised them I would come back . . . eventually.

Well I would come back, as soon as Zyslai started chasing me again I would run back here with open arms.

I grinned at the thought, as I gave another hug to another servant who looked quite shocked that I was giving her a hug. I sighed, as I let her go, and I headed off to the kitchen to say goodbye to one of my favorite people here, Mrs. Greggs.

I entered the kitchen with a skip in my step, "Mrs. Greggs! I want to say goodbye!"

The stout woman was ordering other servants about when I came in, but she glanced up at me quickly at the word goodbye, "You can't be leaving!! I had a goodbye dinner all prepared," she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

At that moment, I felt tremendously awful about leaving early, but I felt like I had to leave, "I'm sorry, but I must go . . . I miss my family so much." I grabbed Mrs. Greggs in a hug, and she cried as she hugged me back.

As I let go, she grabbed on tightly, almost making my eyes water in pain, "Now listen Beauty, I love you as if you were one of my own daughters, so you better miss us as much as you miss your family down there. Because we," she gestured to the other servants who were watching our exchange, "are going to miss you terribly. The master is going to be in a fit after you leave you know."

"I know, but I must go, and I will come back and visit I promise!" I vowed truthfully.

She grabbed me for another tearful hug before waving me out of the kitchen, "You better keep that promise young lady!"

I smiled and said to myself more than her as I walked up the stairs to the Prince's lair, "I will."

"You will what?" called out a voice I had grown quite accustomed to.

Not that it didn't creep me out still or anything.

"Good day, Mr. Hoble," I declared anxiously, "I was just speaking to myself."

"Oh," he looked rather annoyed at my avoidance, "What were you speaking to yourself about?"

"Just how I am going to leave for home today," I stated as I walked faster towards the Prince's study.

Mr. Hoble looked pleased at the news of my leaving, "You are leaving . . . for good?"

I shook my head at him as I arrived at the door, "I suppose, could you leave me now, I am to say my goodbyes to your master."

"Ah yes, of course," he smiled sneakily as he slithered away.

I shuddered before opening the Prince's door.

He and Yarian appeared to be speaking, I decided to cough loudly, so they would know I arrived, although I was curious to know what they were speaking about.

The Prince looked a bit rattled at my presence while Yarian was in his calm demeanor still as he bowed and gracefully left.

I bit my lip nervously, as I glanced about the shadowy room.

The Prince threw me a curious look, "Well, what is it?"

"I am just trying to memorize this room, so I will always be able to remember it."

His eyes closed, "You are leaving," he stated.

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I agreed.

"I am going to miss you," he stated as he walked to me, narrowing the gap between us. If he were a human being I would almost say he was about to kiss me. That thought made me feel lighter than a bird, and I smiled giddily.

"Are you all right?" he inquired softly, as I felt a flush sweep my cheeks.

"I'm fine," I stated looking upwards at his squirrel face, which squelched any ideas I may have had, thank goodness, "I am going to miss you and this whole place, I swear. I haven't had much adventure in my life until I came here."

He chuckled, "Then you had too much of it," his eyes turned soft as he looked at me again.

I answered his unasked question, "Jasper is sending my things down at the moment. I suppose Yarian is going to conjure me a horse?"

He smiled half-heartedly, "Something like that."

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye, although I did promise Mrs. Greggs and some other servants, that I would come back, so don't you think this is the last of me!" I poked at him, trying to make him smile.

I succeeded thankfully, as he gave me one his full smiles, "I would hope this wasn't the last of you. I believe I still owe you a dance lesson. My paws are killing me since you stepped on my feet so much," he teased.

I gave him a look and stuck out my tongue before twirling away back into the hallway. He grabbed my arm, however and pulled me back in.

I faced him, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you still need your last gift from me," he stated as he handed me on of his mother's roses.

I felt the gorgeous, delicate flower wishing that it would never die, "Thank you," I offered to the Prince.

"It's not a problem," he acknowledged, as he guided me out the door, "Now get out," he said with a laugh, "and don't come back until you know how to dance."

I curtseyed to him, as I fluttered my eyelashes, "Why of course your highness," I drawled out with a grin.

He grinned back before shutting the door in my face.

"How rude!" I told the door with a silly grin on my face before I ran down the stairs with an immense amount of energy.

At the door, to say my last goodbye to was Yarian, who I hugged tight, "Make sure the place is in tip-top shape, because when I return, and I will," I avowed as he gaped at me with surprise, "because I don't want to make the servants fix it all up again."

"Yes, madam, but why will you be returning?" Yarian questioned in that curious voice of his.

"Because I like it here and home is boring, but I miss my family, so I must return, plus I did promise Mrs. Greggs that I would come back," I promptly stated as I gather my bags into a carriage that pulled up for me.

"A carriage?! Oh you shouldn't have Yarian!" I declared with surprise and delight as I hugged the man again. He stiffened under me as if he wasn't sure why I was hugging him.

"Is that the only reason you would be returning?" he asked with a frown.

"No, of course not," I said as I climbed in the carriage, "I would miss all of you too much."

He bit his lip, "Have you told the Prince your plans of returning?"

"Yes, but why should that matter?" I asked feeling quite out of the loop.

He sighed, and I noticed exhaustion in his eyes, "It just means you have to come back. And at least before his birthday . . . I don't know how that poor boy will survive if you leave him here any longer than that. You were the first real company he's had in a long time."

I closed my eyes in thought, as I promised, yet again, that I would come back, "Don't worry, I will. I have to now, I have been commanded to come back as soon as I know how to dance," I smiled at the thought before Yarian shook his head at me.

"Good luck to you Beauty and I hope your sister's wedding is pleasant."

"Thank you Yarian!" I yelled out as the carriage started, "I'll come back, I promise!"

And as the castle became smaller, my eyes became tired, and I fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N) Thank you for staying with me this long readers! I promise I will answer those reviews!! I am so sorry I haven't yet, I've been so busy, and stressed lately. But I loved reading the reviews, so send me more =D

This chapter is a little eh, in my opinion, but it was very difficult to write. Chapter 19 is already halfway written, more than halfway actually, it will end with Serenity's wedding if that helps the timeline of things at all.

I hope you all have a marvelous New Years Eve, and be safe! The next chapter will be posterd in 2009!!!

And all of the reviews will be answered then too, I'm sorry =(

Have a Happy New Year!!!


	19. Chapter 19

--

Disclaimer: The world of Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

**XIX**

I awoke to screams of delight, "Beauty! Oh my goodness Father! Its Beauty, she's back from that finishing school you sent her to! But what is she doing sleeping on the stoop of the cottage like that?" I heard a baby wail, "Pat can't you keep that baby quiet for one minute, Beauty, wake up!"

It took me a minute to realize I was laying on the stoop of our cottage. I shook my head slightly, wondering how the carriage let me out. I blearily looked into grey eyes, "Serenity is that you?"

She smiled radiantly, looking like the bride she was, "Yes of course! Now, let's get you and your things inside . . . why do you have so much stuff?"

I thought quickly, "I wasn't going to the school to be finished, I was a maid, and I used my money to buy the dresses," I lied flimsily praying she couldn't tell as I sat down in an armchair by the warm fire. I shivered, not realizing how cold I was.

Serenity didn't seem to pay any attention, "Oh these are beautiful, and you can wear one of them to the wedding. I am so glad you are coming to the wedding, after you disappeared, I was so worried, and then Father came back and told us where you were, I was so jealous but then I was worried you wouldn't be able to see me marry Aubrey, who is going to be knighted in a few months, did you know?" she said this in one breathe smiling brightly in my direction.

I had forgotten how energetic Serenity was, and it made me smile, but before I could think any more on that Patience came into view, her swollen belly replaced with a baby in her arms. It was a shock to see the baby's mismatched eyes, just like its father.

"Beauty, is that you?" Pat smiled showing all of her teeth, "Oh good it is, I needed someone to dump Bartholomew on, and you happen to be the perfect aunt who hasn't seen him yet."

I gasped as she placed the little boy in my lap, as he was softer than I had imagined. I always had a soft spot for the little ones, even when I was a little one myself, "Hello, Bartholomew," I told him softly, "I'm your Aunt Beauty, I know, it's a silly name, but you will have to blame your grandfather for that one."

"Beauty?" an old voice broke out from behind me, as the bustle slowed to a stop.

"Oh Father!" I said, kissing him on the head as soon as I got up.

"How did you escape?" he whispered harshly, his face worried.

"I didn't escape, Father, he let me go," I whispered dreamily, thinking of the wondrous gifts he gave me, "He even gave me gifts father, like this rose," I pulled it out from my pocket, "see."

He looked shocked at it, as he looked from me to the rose, "Have you gone mad?" he whispered, as Bartholomew giggled at his grandpa's rosy nose.

"No, I'm just defending a friend," I stated as I placed the little baby into his grandfather's open arms. I made a face at Bartholomew which made his clap happily before looking my father in the eye, "He has made mistakes Father, but he's changed . . . somehow," I said quite puzzled with the change myself.

"But," my father started but was soon interrupted by Vonandar who picked me up from behind.

"My favorite sister-in-law!" he exclaimed as Serenity shot an annoyed look at him from the kitchen, "Well she is," he shrugged after putting me down.

"How are you Vonandar, father of the year?" I grinned at him, as I realized I was almost as tall as he was. How peculiar.

"Fine, until I realized you are almost as tall as me," he frowned at Father, "Why did you give this one all of the height?" he demanded cheerfully.

Father was still in a daze of me being back home, "I don't know, here's your boy," he said as he ran upstairs to his room.

Vonandar raised an eyebrow at that, "Now what was that about?" he asked me.

"I think he is surprised I am back. I think he expected me to stay at that school forever," I said calmly, placing my hand in little Bartholomew. He grabbed it willingly, letting out a shriek of happiness.

"Pah, did he expect you to marry the school or something, puhlease," Patience declared as she snuck up to her husband, with another baby in her arms.

I stared at that baby, and croaked, "You had twins?" Ouch, that must have hurt.

She grinned at me, "Yep, aren't I the luckiest woman in the world, two boys out in one try," she boasted.

Serenity sighed, "I think all of the women in town want to kill you and all the men want you for their very own."

Vonandar clasped Patience at that with his one free hand, "Too bad she's mine."

She stuck her tongue out at him, as placed the other baby in my arms, "Now this, Beauty is baby Augustus, he's named after Father, isn't he the sweetest baby?"

"He has your eyes Pat," I noticed, "along with your blonde hair."

"Yeah, the kid looks just like me," she said proudly. I noticed the maternal instinct in her and smiled at my nephews before addressing Serenity, "Is Squire Aubrey in town yet?"

Serenity smiled as she chopped some carrots, "Yes, but he's been dealing with his family. They still don't like me very much, since I'm well, poor." The carrot chopping suddenly became fiercer as she went on a tangent about her future in-laws. I quietly left her to her tantrum with Pat, Vonandar, Father, and my nephews. I wanted to go on a walk in the village I hadn't seen in so long. I said my goodbyes quietly, so Serenity wouldn't realize I was escaping her tirade.

My heart jumped at seeing the forest behind my cottage, knowing that was where the Prince was at this very moment. I felt sad at the thought of not eating with him tonight but I trudged onwards to town.

Unfortunately, I was intercepted quickly by Zyslai, who looked like he had just gotten back from a hunt, as a deer carcass lay on his back.

"Beauty?" he breathed, his eyes questioning.

"Hello Zyslai," I said in the friendliest voice I could muster, which to be honest, sounded a little dead.

He dropped the deer carcass quickly and blocked my path, "Beauty, please, where have you been? I've missed seeing your lovely face," he stated with a fierce voice.

"I've been working at a finishing school," I started, before he attempted to cover his mouth with mine, "Stop what are you doing?!" I shrieked and stepped away.

He laughed, "Trying to kiss you of course!"

I furrowed my brow at him, "Well stop it!" and I trudged away from him, going into a muddier path to avoid him. He, of course, followed. I turned to face him, "Will you stop stalking me as if I were one of your deer?" I asked exasperatedly, "I just want to walk around town and visit some friends, do you mind?"

He beamed, "Of course not! I'll even be your escort," and before I could protest he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into town.

"Put me down!" I kicked and struggled until he did. He looked rather forlorn, "I just wanted to get you into town without your dress becoming dirty."

I felt like slapping him, "Forget it, I'm going back home. And don't you dare follow me!" I pointed at him as he pouted slightly. But he let me go, thankfully.

I had to avoid him the next few days as well, no matter what path I took, I always felt as if Zyslai was there, offering to carry me over mud. It drove me insane. I was ready to leave the village already and go back to the castle where people treated me like as an equal, and not as if I was a dainty little flower.

And I missed the castle, more than I missed my home when I was living at the castle even. I thought about it every day, how the castle was finally shinier than a newly minted coin, and how the Prince and I always ate dinner together. I was imaging one of Mrs. Gregg's finely roasted hams as I ate Serenity's home cooked chicken. It was rather good, but I have to admit, Serenity is no Mrs. Greggs.

I accidently let that thought slip out during dinner, the night before Serenity's wedding.

The table, that was full of conversation I hadn't been paying any attention to, stopped and stared at me wearily.

Serenity began, "Who is Mrs. Greggs?"

I could feel my eyes widen and I started to sputter, "Err, she is just the cook at the finishing school I worked at . . . and although your dinner is delicious Serenity, it just isn't one of hers, and I guess I miss it a tad."

Patience began to speak, "I have a feeling that isn't the only thing you miss." She exchanged a significant look with Serenity, as the five men at the table (Vonandar, Aubrey, Father, and my two little nephews) began to eat their food again, now that the mystery of Mrs. Greggs had been sorted out. Father, of course, looked a bit more scandalized than anyone else, but that wasn't his fault.

I sighed at the thought of the dreadful dungeon beneath my castle home before catching Pat's eye, "Now what do you mean by that Patience?"

Serenity answered for her though, "Oh nothing Beauty, I just have some questions for you later, but I am just guessing you miss your friends at the school as well as Mrs. Greggs' food."

I felt a little annoyed at her avoidance, "Well, yes, I do. I miss the school very much; I plan on visiting after winter is over actually."

Father began to choke on his chicken, but I slapped him on the back and plowed on, "They were very nice, I'll have you know, for being rather well-to-do folks."

Aubrey chuckled, "I think she is telling you in her own way Serenity to shut up."

I beamed; glad to see my future brother-in-law had a brain. Serenity scowled at him, than at me, before giving me a _We'll talk about this later_ look. My father, who stopped choking, gave me one of his own _Are you crazy _looks. I stared at my rose, which was set up in the middle of the table, to avoid looks from my family.

I was very glad when dinner had ended. I was beginning to feel interrogated. Unfortunately that feeling continued into the night, as Serenity had convinced Patience to sleep over and they both wanted answers.

Pat yawned and leaned on me as I lay in bed, "Now, sister dear, now that my lovely husband has taken my boys back home, you can answer all of Serenity's girly questions."

Serenity grinned, almost innocently, at me from the floor. I sighed, knowing that she was up to no good, "What is it you want to know Serenity, I am not promising anything."

Serenity giggled, "Oh c'mon, we," she pointed at herself and Patience, "can tell when a girl misses a particular someone. Especially when that particular someone is you, our sister, so spill."

I shook my head, "That didn't even make sense."

Serenity ignored the comment and Pat waggled her eyebrows at me, "So who is the lucky fellow?"

I stared at them for a moment with confusion written on my face, before answering, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Serenity plopped herself atop the mattress, "Oh, Beauty, stop trying to fool us! We are your sisters, we know when something is up, and something is up. So tell us everything."

"I repeat, what on earth are you talking about?" I asked with a furrow in my brow.

Pat snorted, "See told you we wouldn't get anything out of her, Serenity."

Serenity contemplated something for a moment, before grinning evilly, "Well then, we'll have to talk straight."

She grasped my hands, "Ever since you came back, you have been more dreamy than usual, and you are very, very dreamy. You have been taking walks, only coming back when Zyslai accosts you, and when you aren't doing that, you are playing with your nephews with a sad look on your face. So, who is he? Who is this boy you have fallen for?"

I laughed and laughed and laughed, "Oh my goodness, you think I am in love, don't you? That's the funniest thing I have heard in a while," I wiped my eyes.

Serenity and Pat exchanged looks, "Well, if you don't love him, you certainly have some sort of feelings for him," Pat declared sharply, "that's obvious. Or you don't even know your own feelings for him."

I snorted, "I have no feelings for him."

Serenity gasped, mischief dancing in her grey eyes, "So there is a him!"

Oh, what I have gotten myself into?

"Serenity, calm yourself," Pat stated sharply before turning towards me, "So who is he?"

I grinned; delighted I would be unable to answer their question, as I still had no name for him, "I don't know his name."

Pat's brow furrowed, "What?" and Serenity gasped.

I laughed with delight, "Oh you two, I don't like anyone, so stop with the interrogation! I just miss the ca-school."

They fortunately missed my slip-up, and focused on the man instead, "We know you like someone; it is on your face. You are always happy, even when you are sad," Serenity asserted.

I looked to both of my sisters, the fair haired and the brunette with laughter in my eyes, "I'm not in love, I'm just glad to be home with family!"

They looked at me skeptically, and I knew I would never change their minds, but I attempted anyway, "He is just a friend you know, just a friend."

Pat smirked, "It sounds like you are just trying to convince yourself of that."

I bit my lip in aggravation, as Serenity inquired, "Is he the one who gave you that rose that's on the table downstairs?"

"Yes," I stated simply, although I knew this would just lead to more trouble. And of course it did.

Serenity and Patience lapsed into giggles (I know, who would have thought Pat would be the one to lapse into giggles because of a rose?) before interrogating me more.

I somehow lasted the next ten minutes without revealing a thing, "Please, can we just go to sleep now?" I begged wearily.

Pat and Serenity gave me looks stating quite clearly that the interrogation had only just begun, before plopping into their respective beds. I sighed, before turning out the light and going to sleep.

Or at least I attempted to go to sleep. But I couldn't. Even as I heard Serenity's quiet snores (yes good luck with that one Squire Aubrey!) and Patience's easy breathing, it didn't lull me to sleep like it did usually.

If I were the bride of tomorrow's occasion I would expect restlessness, but since I am just the sister. . . I have no idea why I am up.

I took a glance at Serenity's frame, wondering what she was dreaming of. Was it her children, or the little mansion she was to inherit? I didn't know, but I was glad to see a smile on her face. I knew she loved Aubrey, although she had no love for her in-laws, she did love him tremendously.

Anger flooded me as I remembered her comments from before. Humph, me in love? I only wish I was . . . so then I could be just as happy as everyone around me. I sighed softly, not wanting to wake up my sisters, and decided I needed to think this over some tea.

I snuck downstairs silently, as my bare feet felt the wooden floors. I reached the kitchen quietly and started to heat up my tea.

I was getting out a mug for myself when my father's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Beauty what are you doing?"

I turned from my mug to face my father who was sitting in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Oh, hello Father,' I faltered, "I am just making myself some tea,"

"I noticed," he stated wryly, "but I was wondering why are you up at all?"

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I was preparing for Serenity to come downstairs, and I was going to give her a talk. But I suppose she's sleeping soundly," he sighed looking up the stairs, as I busied myself around the stove, "she wouldn't be nervous about this would she?"

I laughed lightly, "No, I don't think she would. I think she is too happy to be anxious, which shows me she is truly in love, for otherwise she would be ripping her hair out."

"I suppose," he stated uncomfortably, "Do you need any help with the tea?"

"Oh no, I'm good, thank you," I said, feeling as if he wanted to speak with me about something else. I poured the hot water into my mug where the tea bag lay limply, as I avoided my father's stare.

"Are you really going to back?" he whispered.

I sighed, realizing this was what the whole conversation was truly about, "Yes, I did promise you know."

"But he's evil!" my father sputtered.

"No he isn't, he just . . . didn't know what else to do with you. And he has changed, he keeps a tighter control on his temper, and he's less moody and more playful. But he is still moody I suppose," I grinned at the thought of his tantrums, "and still short-tempered."

He frowned, "I don't like him."

"That's fine you don't," I pointed out, "that is your right not to like him."

"But you like him," his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Yes, Father, I do, he's my friend. And that reminds me," I thought of the promise I gave to the Prince, that I would ask my father to forgive him, "he would like me to ask that you would forgive him."

My father's face turned red, "What?! Me forgive him? Are you insane?" he hissed at me.

"No father, I'm not. He beats himself up about how he treated you every time he sees me. He feels terrible about it. You don't have to like him to forgive him you know?" I pointed out rationally.

My father pouted as if he were a toddler, "But!"

"Father! Please forgive him! I've forgiven him, ever since he said I could leave whenever I wanted,"

"Wasn't that just a few days ago?" my father said with a glimmer of anger in his eyes.

"No it was in September."

"You could have been back here that soon?" he asked harshly, not able to understand my reasoning, "why didn't you come back?"

"I was curious about the castle. And I was making friends there . . . and… well, there was no Zyslai there, and I don't know," I felt annoyed at the question.

"But your family!" he protested.

"I know I should have come back, but it was so much more interesting, there were so many things to learn, and you know I hate this town Father," I begged for him to understand, "I missed you guys terribly but . . . I felt at home there."

"You felt at home… in a prison cell," my father's voice fell flat.

I bit my lip, "I was treated more like a guest than a prisoner the whole time I was there. And . . . I don't know."

My father looked at me sadly, "I'll forgive him but only for your sake. I am going to go to bed now. At least I gave a talk to one of my daughters."

"Father . . ." I began, but he just continued to wander away to his room.

I looked at my tea then, sighing, "Well this is what I deserve for wanting relaxation I suppose."

* * *

(A/N) Next chapter will be the wedding of Serenity, I promise, I was going to place it in this chapter, but then it would be obscenely long. Here are some answers to reviews from the past few chapters (sorry I have taken so long!!!!)

Sweet Angel Arya: Thank you for your review, and I am sorry I took forever to respond!! I hope you are enjoying the story still!

Kaeghlighn : (Pt1 answer)Thank you for your review again!! I always look forward to hearing what you say about the chapter.  
Haha I'm sorry you're still hungry though. (PArt 2 answer) Haha, I had to go back and look at what made you aw, because I had forgotten what happened in this chapter, isn't that terrible?  
I have had so much creative energy the past two weeks because school is out. I never knew I could write this much...

Bookomania: (Part 1 answer) I decided against a chapter back home, but the next chapter I have coming up is, well a chapter with everyone back home. They are going to be calmer than you would expect, because unlike Beauty, they lack insatiable curiosity and are eager to accept their father's finishing school answer.  
And thank you for understanding. (Part 2 answer) I'm glad you liked it. I always worry about what people think of the chapters, because I write the story for enjoyment, and I want other people to enjoy it too.  
Hah you are only a year younger than me then.

Kalira: Thank you for your reviews!! I really appreciate them, and I am glad you like the story.

Blackbite: The next chapter will be up sooner than you realize, and I am glad to see I have another reviewer! =D  
I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	20. Chapter 20

--

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Gail Carson Levine.

A/N: I apologize, but this chapter is a bit boring. I was going to have it in a different direction at first, but then I settled with this one, and it worked out better overall, although it's still boring.

We won't see Serenity and Aubrey again until the Epilogue, so say your goodbyes now, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its more of a musing chapter anyway.

**XX**

Unlike Patience's, Serenity's wedding was small, and had only a few folks from town.

It was really just our family, Faerani, and Aubrey's family. Serenity of course, wanted a larger wedding, but she wanted the wedding here more than that. Squire Aubrey's family wasn't able to deal with the idea of a large village wedding, so Serenity gave in to an formal, intimate gathering for her wedding.

I felt a little sorry for her, as I looked at her exchanging vows with Aubrey. Although she looked heavenly, her long, brown hair pinned up decoratively, and her white dress shimmering, her life was not enviable. Her in-laws were going to eat her alive, I realized as I looked over on the opposite side of the church, where the stiffest, grouchiest couple I had ever seen was sitting. On the other side of Aubrey though, was a more charming person, Aubrey's best friend, Sir Nicholas, who had a face chiseled in perfection. Zyslai, as handsome as he was, was no match for this aristocrat, I noted, flushing slightly at my thoughts.

"You may kiss the bride," the chaplain droned, fortunately interrupting my own thoughts.

Serenity and Aubrey grinned stupidly at one another before exchanging in a fierce kiss, which made the Chaplain blush.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Pat elbow Vonandar and whisper, "Why didn't we make the Chaplain blush?"

I laughed slightly, and before I knew it the ceremony had ended. The small crowd was dissipating, and because it was such a small crowd, we all agreed beforehand that there would be no after party here. It would be held at Squire Aubrey's mansion in Kyrria, and although we (Father, Pat, Vonandar, the twins, and I) were invited, we were not attending.

Serenity kissed us all hard, as she gathered herself together, as she was leaving within the hour to go back to Kyrria, "Are you sure you can't come and stay with us for a few days?" she asked me morosely.

I shook my head, "Serenity, for us to travel with you, carriages or not, it will take a least two weeks to get there, and two weeks back, it doesn't make any sense to go for just a few days."

Serenity's eyes brightened and she pulled on me, "Then just a few weeks with us, c'mon Beauty you know you want to!"

I smiled glumly, "No Serenity, I need to stay here, Father will miss me too much. I've already been gone for quite some time, and we all need some catching up to do."

She patted my cheek, "I know you're right." She sighed heavily before turning to Patience and Faerani, "Now you know your job girls, get the truth out of Beauty about her beau!"

I protested, "I don't have a beau! Stop that!"

She slyly grinned at me, "Sure you don't. C'mon Aubrey, my love, let's go home."

Aubrey who had been standing aside with the men while Serenity gave her goodbyes, rejoined her, and held her hand, "Of course, I'll take you back right now." He winked at us, and the two left us, with his family following behind, muttering darkly.

That was going to be one mess of a family, I shook my head, before turning right into Sir Nicholas.

"Why hello, there," he said gruffly, his green eyes peering at me, while a smile lay hidden underneath his brown beard.

I stammered a hello back, while he greeted the others pleasantly.

"I'm glad I could make it out here, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to, but me and Aubrey have been friends since we were children, so I knew I had to," he remarked with a handsome grin on his face.

"Why did you think you were not going to be able to come?" Faerani asked softly.

"Well, the Queen of this fair nation, wanted to knight me today, but I begged her to do it a bit earlier," he said ruffling his locks, "and she did, I knew that Queen Matilda was something," he said with a bit of admiration in his voice.

I stiffened at her name, as did my father I noticed from the corner of my eye, while Faerani, Pat, and Vonandar (who held his boys in his arms) looked mildly impressed at the name drop.

Pat glanced up at him admiration, "Wow, how I wished to be knighted when I was a child," I noticed envy in her eyes as she asked him, "What on earth did you do to deserve that honor?"

He chuckled deeply, "Well, Patience, isn't it? I was trained to be a knight since I was twelve years old, I was a page for six years, before being a squire for four, and now I am a full blooded knight," he said proudly.

Pat scowled a bit, "All you had to do was be a page and a squire, that's so easy."

"There's more to it than that," he protested, but she folded her arms and walked out into the cold village. Vonandar followed after her, trying to apologize as Bartholomew tugged on his ear and Augustus fidgeted. I felt sorry for him as he tried to keep hold of my two nephews.

I patted Sir Nicholas' arm kindly, "She's just jealous she was never able to train with a real swords master. She did always want to be a knight as a child, you know?"

Faerani snorted, "I can imagine that easily. I bet she is getting out her sword Night right now, and practicing her blocking techniques."

Father clucked, "You are probably right, and I have a feeling Vonandar is going to need help with _three_ temperamental babies, so I am going to go over to their home and help him out."

He left the three of us, and conversation started to lag. Faerani made an excuse to leave as soon as she possibly could, leaving me with Sir Nicholas.

He grimaced as she left, "I guess I just kind of killed the party,"

I pressed my lips together in discomfort, "Oh no, not at all."

Sir Nicholas raised his eyebrows at me, "You aren't very good at lying are you?"

I laughed, "No, not really. But I assure you, it is not you that is making them leave. I think Patience losing her temper had something to do with it."

Sir Nicholas scratched his beard and grinned, "Makes sense I suppose, but why haven't you run away?"

I sighed over-dramatically, "I suppose you have just won me over."

His eyes showed that he got the humor, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to steal you away, but I just don't know what my dear wifey would think about that."

I continued to smile, but my insides burned with embarrassment, "You're married? For how long?"

He smiled, his eyes far away, as if he were recreating the day they met, "We've been married for about two years now, me and my Lady Katarina, two blissful years. And the only reason they have been blissful is because I've been gone most of the time," he added in a humorous tone.

I shook my head at him, but kept smiling at the joke as we began to walk outside together, "Why didn't you bring her along?"

"Ah, she hates traveling, 'why travel when you can stay here?' She always says," he sighed putting his hand over his heart, "she wounds me my dear Beauty, wounds me."

I giggled at his immaturity.

Of course, I giggled before I realized Zyslai was watching us. I groaned, and Sir Nicholas looked alarmed as Zyslai approached us, "Please ignore this buffoon," I begged Sir Nicholas. Sir Nicholas looked alarmed at my comment, but was not able to say anything because Zyslai went right up into his face.

He leered, "So, this is why you have been avoiding me Beauty, you have another man, fine, fine a guy can take a hint."

I snorted, "Actually, I don't believe you can, as I've told you I am not interested in being your anything ever since I've moved here."

Sir Nicholas looked a little dismayed, "Sir, Beauty and I are not in that type of relationship, I'm a married man sir! I don't do that!"

Zyslai calmed down a bit, "Oh, good, for a second I thought I was going to have to beat you up, and I'm not really in the mood for that you know."

Sir Nicholas looked a little affronted, "Excuse me, I don't think you could beat me up sir, considering I am a Knight of the realm," and with that I rolled my eyes. Men and their pride, pft.

Zyslai turned red at the insinuation that he would not be able to defeat Sir Nicholas, "No one can beat me! Not even some stupid knight!"

I threw my hands up, "Are you kidding me? You guys are fighting over your pride now? Good riddance, I'm leaving!" I hitched up my russet dress so it would not get dirty and started to walk away before I felt a hand on my arm.

Sir Nicholas looked abashed, "I'm sorry Beauty, you are right, this is foolishness. May I walk you home, to make sure you won't be bothered," with that he gave a dark look at Zyslai, "by anyone?"

I nodded, too weary by the day's events to argue, although Zyslai was protesting in the distance, Sir Nicholas and I quickly walked away before he could join us.

"So, it seems you have your hands full with men around here," Sir Nicholas' teeth gleamed at me as he smiled, I frowned, "Only Zyslai, and he's an idiot."

Sir Nicholas looked amused, "A handsome one,"

I kept my face straight although I wanted to roll my eyes in disgust, "I suppose, not that matters much when falling in love."

Sir Nicholas gave me an another one of his amused looks before glancing around at the scenery, "It sure is a beautiful place, this little area. I know the Queen always thought fondly of this area. She lived in a little cottage here once, when she was in hiding, y'know?"

I grumbled at that, knowing full well the details of that escapade.

He breathed in the country air, "But she refuses to come back here, due to her son dying in that castle nearby. Poor woman, she loved that boy to death. I think what is killing her most is the idea that he still could be alive, she just wants answers, as any mother would."  
I smoothed the features on my face to keep in my emotions, which was very difficult for me to do, as I wanted to burst out with the answers, "It is too bad about that, any death is terrible. What was the Prince's name? I never learned it, nobody speaks of him here, as if they are expecting his ghost to swoop down on us," I laughed weakly at my joke, but kept my eyes steady on his.

He looked surprised that I didn't know the Prince's name, so I hastened to inform him that I was a Kyrrian by blood, and I only felt interested enough about my new environment to look up the King and Queen's names.

He seemed calmed by that, and grinned lazily at me, "Well, many liked to call him Prince Spoiled Rotten, myself included," I laughed halfheartedly at his joke, but he didn't notice, "he was a terrible bastard, y'know? I am about a year his elder, but he treated me and everyone else like they were beneath him. He had some kind moments but . . ." he shook his head, and I bit my lip thinking about Bruaranii's words from long ago, "but his true, full, princely name is much more formal than that," he changed his voice to a more ceremonious tone, "Prince Alaric Kieran Reginald, the Crown Prince of Granat!" and he bowed to me.

I widened my eyes, finally knowing the Prince's name made me delightfully happy, and so I grinned, although I didn't appreciate how coarse Sir Nicholas had treated what he thought was the dead prince, I didn't care, for I finally knew my best friend's name, "Thank you for telling me, I really appreciate it."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Why on earth do you care so much anyway? He's dead and long gone, unless his ghost is haunting you?"

"Ha-ha," I said humorlessly, for there was some truth in his words, "Now there is my cottage up ahead, I believe our journey is done, but thank you for escorting me."

He bowed again, and kissed my hand, "Whenever the lady needs my services, she can just find me at the castle in the capital," he promised.

I looked at him with amusement, "That's quite a journey away," I pointed out.

He turned and began to walk away only yelling back, "Well, the journey is more important than the destination, correct?"

I shook my head at his wisdom and headed to my little cottage in the distance, only thinking about the Prince.

"Alaric," I stated, the name feeling foreign on my tongue, but I tried to imagine calling him that, at dinner perhaps. I wanted more than ever to go back to the castle, just to try out this name, but I knew my family needed me here.

Dang it.

I wanted to leave.

* * *

It was January, and life was dull. There were no books to read, the weather outside was frightful, and the only other person living in the cottage was Father, who still wasn't too pleased with me about the whole castle thing.

I don't think he realized yet that the squirrel was the Prince, the son of mother's dearest friend.

It was still weird for me to think that, if Mother and Queen Matilda had kept in contact, I may have been friends with him (or enemies even, you never know) before all of this happened.

I chuckled at myself, I was getting so bored I was making up my own stories!

Stories that were hard to imagine, as I had no idea what he looked like as a human being.

It was weird, with the boredom; there had come an impatience to know what he really looked like. I never really cared to know before, but I suppose ever since I learned his name I became curious for more information.

I knew he had marvelously dark blue eyes. Even as a giant squirrel he still had those human features, but what on earth did he look like as a human being?

Of course the only place to find the answer was the bookstore! I hoped Quori had a book of royal portraits, I thought eagerly as I got myself readied for the cold and the snow.

My father pattered in at the moment I was leaving, "Where on earth are you going?"

I smiled and waved, "Hullo Father, just going to get some books, I'm rather bored here, so I thought some exercise and some reading would put this all out of my mind!"

"But it is like a blizzard out there!" he protested pointing out the window.

I looked outside. Ah, so it was. That causes a delay to my plans. I exhaled sharply allowing the breath from my mouth to push up my bangs.

My father laughed at my situation, "I'm sure you can find something else to do."

I plopped into the armchair, "I doubt it, other than daydreaming I am stuck in boredom."

My father raised his eyebrows at me, but let me alone, heading back upstairs to sleep or something.

Goodness, I was so bored! I looked out on the white scenery cursing it. That meant I couldn't even go visit Patience!

I groaned in disgust with my non-creative self. The only thing I really could do was daydream myself into sleep.

So I did, I imagined what the castle servants were up to, focusing my attention on Mrs. Greggs, Jasper, and Bruaranii. Bruaranii finally made Jasper propose, and they were having a small wedding in the garden, with Yarian leading the ceremony, leaving Alaric (that name still made me giggle) to be the best man.

I snorted at my own daydream, yeah right, the exact opposite was probably happening.

Alaric was probably losing his temper left and right and everyone was trying to figure out how to run away without getting themselves killed.

No, that was probably too harsh, I decided, zoning out of that daydream. I sighed discontentedly as I realized I couldn't even come up with a good daydream.

"My life sucks," I informed the floor, and I imagined that it would agree with me.

I sighed realizing desperate times call for desperate measures, "Time to call out Miss Book," I said to myself as I headed to my room to talk with the sarcastic book, who wouldn't be too happy with me as I hadn't talked with her in two weeks. The last time we talked was when I told her how weird my sisters were when they interrogated me. She didn't offer much in response except for snide commentary.

I opened up the golden book as soon as I reached it, "Oh Miss Book," I said in a sing-songy voice, "Time to wake up now."

_Now you come talk to me! When you are bored out of your mind! How do you think I feel after these past two weeks? I've just been rereading these dang stories over and over again, with no one to talk to!_

"I'm sorry," I said feeling very abashed, "I'll start talking to you every night, like before."

_That's better. But I've come to a conclusion while you were gone. And now that I can see what you've been thinking about the past two weeks in your state of boredom, my conclusion seems to be coming more and more correct._

"Yes?" I asked bemused at the book's tone.

_Don't patronize me! I won't tell you unless you really want to know. I can give you the cold shoulder!_

"That will harm you more than me," I pointed out.

_Fine, I'll tell you._

_…_

_…._

_……_

I sighed with impatience, whispering at her, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

If a book could bristle with indignation, this one did.

_Why I never! Fine, I'll stop the dramatics._

_Although it was kind of fun…._

_Hehe_

I rolled my eyes at her immaturity.

_You miss Alaric. Terribly._

"I already knew that," I breathed feeling quite put out, "Tell me something I don't know!"

_You miss him more than you miss the castle, and you wish he was with you all the time. Even with his stupid, little tantrums you can't help but admire him._

_By the time he turns back into a human, and he will eventually, mark my words, you'll be in love with him and ready to marry him whether he is a squirrel or not._

_After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder._

I looked at the swirly words aghast, "Not you too! I am not in love with him!" I protested, keeping my voice down so Father could not hear.

_I never said you were. I said you will be._

I twisted my face in a disgruntled manner, "He's too immature and short-tempered."

_Not to mention the fact that at the moment he is a giant squirrel._

I scowled at the book, "Oh shut up. You are just trying to vex me and it's working."

_If I were trying to vex you, I would say that you are falling in love with Zyslai._

I shuddered at that, "Now that would vex me terribly. He's been bothering about ever since I came back. The only good thing about this snowstorm is that he can't come bother me now."

_That's nice . . . but back to my point, you are going to fall in love with Alaric. Maybe you already have, I don't know, I'm no expert, and you confuse me. But something's there that wasn't there before, and that something has been there since before that ball and it's been growing ever since._

_He makes you laugh, and you've both overcome some hurdles, and you two are so stupid around one another.  
_

I quirked an eyebrow at my book, "How do you know we act stupid around one another?"

_It's an obvious symptom of attachment, so I assumed you do._

I sighed, "Fair enough, but I don't love him. He is my friend. And I do care about him, as a friend. Just like I care about Vonandar, my brother-in-law," I emphasized giving my book a pointed look.

_That's a tad disturbing that you care about your brother-in-law that way. But that's a family issue . . ._

"Oh stop being snarky. You know what I meant!"

_Sorry, sorry. It was too hard to resist, so I just gave in. But how often do you think about him?_

I thought about this for a moment, and flushed when I realized how often I did think about His Highness.

_See, your sisters were right. You do care about him more than you care to admit, which is weird, because you seem the type to embrace love, since you are a headstrong romantic and all. But maybe it's the squirrel thing. Yeah, that would throw me off too. Not that I can say much, since I'm trapped in a book._

I laughed a little, but my eyes were watering, "I suppose, I guess it's possible that I could like him a little more than that. Although that is a very awkward thought," I colored.

_For one so enamored of love, you are quite afraid to be in it, aren't you?_

I didn't know what to say to that, so I closed the book and placed it back into my bookshelf.

Was I really afraid of love?

**End of Chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, here is the answer to the review from last chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading!!  
**

**Kaeghlighn****: **Just for you, I think when the time comes... I will have Zyslai break into some drunken song...

Ahaha, I am just imagining it...  
I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah, I love Vonandar, I always wanted an older brother type like him. And Pat's babies, i just imagine them so cute and adorable. (I love kids, if you can't tell.)

Sorry to disappoint but the wedding is going to be very, very small. (Aubrey's parent's are kind of jerks... you probably guessed that from Serenity's tantrum).

The next chapter will be up soon! (I swear all I do during this break is write for this story!)

**Bookomania: **_(Part 1)_ Can I just tell you right now that I love you? You wrote three reviews on the same night!  
Don't apologize!!!!  
I wish I went to Florida.... lucky duck.  
Congrats on getting into your number 1 college!  
One of my friend's birthday is December 31, 1990 and she is in my grade and everything.. but then I have other friends who were born in July of 1990 and put in the year below me for no reason.  
The world is weird.  
I'm glad you like Miss Book, I like her too, and Beauty does like her, she just gets annoyed by how she says stuff. Kind of like an annoying tells it like it is best friend. Sort of. (_Part 2)_ I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure how the chapter was going to be taken by the audience, but it seems like everyone has liked it well enough. ^_^  
Thank you for your review! _(Part 3) _**I forgot to copy and paste this part.... whoops!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

--

Disclaimer: Belongs to Gail Carson Levine.. blah, blah, blah, you get it.

**XXI**

The blizzard ended after a cold day or two. As soon as it lifted, I ran out into the chill straight into the bookstore before Father could protest.

I reveled in my haven, smelling the musty, old smell of books that were older than me before greeting Quori cheerfully. He looked a little stunned at seeing me, as most people were still hiding out in their homes from the snow.

But I HAD to get out of that cottage. I had to distract myself. So I found a new book, a love story, I sighed blissfully as I paid Quori with some coins that I had found in one dresses Alaric gave me.

I was a tad annoyed at discovering he gave me money, but I counted it up and it wasn't much, and I knew that they had no real use for it anyway. So I used it willingly. I felt pretty bad about it, but I needed a book to distract myself from the man who gave me the money in the first place.

As soon as I got back to the cottage, I sat in the armchair and read my book. It began with a Princess, who could sing and dance and was more beautiful than the sun. I quirked an eyebrow at that, but continued with the tale. She was discontent with life however, and vowed to runaway from her castle life. I yawned at the overdone twist in the story, wishing that a monster would eat her already. Unfortunately, it went on, praising her marvelous beauty and good virtues as she scampered around the forest with her animal friends. Then, of course, on winter's night, a young prince, who was sent looking for the girl, went to find out where she was and discovered her dancing in the moonlight.

And of course, they danced together (gag me with a spoon!) and fell in love in one mili-second.

I scowled at my book and threw it away from me. Some love story . . . nothing happened! I suppose if I kept reading I would discover that the Prince saves her from some sort of misfortune, but really? Nobody knows how to write a good romance anymore, I decided grumpily.

A snicker came out of me before I could stop it. Only Lucinda could write good love stories from what it seemed like, according to my golden book of fairy tales.

I sighed, having my mind take me right back to my stupid, little problem. Was I in love with Alaric?

I cringed at the thought, and I took that for my answer that I wasn't in love with him. He was my best friend, sure, but me in love with him? I don't think so.

**But all of these questions keep popping up, so it must mean something**_,_ a more rational voice in my mind called out.

I, of course, ignored it. I didn't want to be rational.

**That's right you just like being stubborn! **A snarky voice from inside my head told me.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. All I needed to go crazy was to hear voices, and now I heard them.

My thoughts continued on that strain for the next couple of weeks. Miss Book's snide commentary didn't help much nor did Father's curious glances at me. But what helped least of all was that Zyslai still tried to woo me over to the dark side, as I liked to call it.

I was hating the world and everything in it.

Even Pat, who in matrimonial felicity, noticed my behavior and accosted me one evening as I was taking my daily walk.

"What is the matter with you Beauty?" she asked, her blonde hair curling underneath her chin, "The only thing you have been doing lately is either lazing about or complaining. You know Faerani could use you help along with Quori, everyone has noticed your sullen behavior, and so what is the matter with you?"

I looked away from her grey eyes, to avoid any tears from my end, "I don't know, I feel terrible, I guess I just miss Serenity."

Pat gave me a look, but before she could say anything, Zyslai cornered us. He looked extravagant, as if he used all his savings on this one outfit that shimmered with a golden color and the brightness from his smile glared into my eyes. He began to speak with a light air, "Oh, why hello Beauty, Patience, what a surprise meeting you here!"

Patience and I rolled our eyes simultaneously, "Hello Zyslai, now if you'll excuse us, we have something to talk about," Patience said, pulling me along away from him.

Zyslai grabbed the back of my dress though, steadily choking me, "Actually I need to talk to Beauty, if that is all right with you?"

I begged Patience with my eyes for her to say no, but she seemed to think that it was proper punishment for my behavior to leave me with Zyslai, "All right, but Beauty meet me back at my house later!" she called out, leaving me alone with _him, _the idiot of the century.

Play nice I reminded myself before looking at his grotesquely handsome face, "Yes so, what do you need to speak with me about?"

He placed a hand on the small of my back and began guiding me. I carefully removed the offensive hand off the small of my back, but he just grabbed ahold of my waist instead. I sighed as he spoke, "Well, Beauty, I want to propose to you . . . again."

I looked at him warily as he beamed at me, "No."

He gave me a snide look, "I think you should listen to me before saying no, because well, I can take away your father's job. It can just disappear . . . forever," he remarked softly.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Why would this make me marry you?"

"Because if you don't marry me, I'll do just that!" he announced quietly, so no one else could hear.

"You are an idiot. My sister just married a wealthy squire and you are threatening to cut us off?" I shook my head at him.

He got a determined look on his face as we walked down a more deserted section of town, "Oh yeah, well, how about I destroy Vonandar's reputation? And Pat's? What will you do then?"

I attempted to slap him, but he caught my wrist, "Marry me," he demanded.

I cried out in pain, but made sure I would be able to get an answer out, "NO! And leave me, my family, and my friends alone!"

"The only reason you would say no at this point, is that you are too stubborn or are in love with someone else!" he stated, holding my wrist so tightly that I wanted to punch him. I ignored him and concentrated getting his hands off my wrist so I could run away. He looked at me with determination and a hint of insanity in his eyes, "You are in love with someone else."

That caught me off guard, and I stumbled as he threw me to the snow covered ground, "What? No I'm not."

He started pacing back and forth, "Is it that married Sir Nicholas guy? He looks elegant enough for you!"

I scowled at him, "Stop it! I am not in love with that man! He insulted a friend of mine, and I don't fall in love with people who insult or hurt people I care about. And you have done that so often that it is no wonder I despise you!"

He glared down at me, "Is that friend he insulted a male friend?"

I avoided eye contact, "No," I lied.

"Yes it is, you stupid girl! Who is it? Who is it?" he yelled at me, demanding, and his reaction finally caught the attention of someone.

"What is going on here?" someone demanded. I couldn't see as they were behind me, but I could hear the shuffling of many feet, so I assumed a crowd was watching.

"Nothing that should matter to you old man," Zyslai commented, pulling me to my feet and pushing me to my savior. It was good, old Quori, who looked absolutely livid at how Zyslai treated me. I noticed Vonandar was one of the people in the crowd and he was looking daggers at Zyslai.

I felt very vulnerable as Zyslai sneered at me and walked away from the crowd, and as soon as he did the crowd broke into scattered mutterings and Vonandar caught up to me.

"I'm glad you are all right," he said looking worriedly at me as if I were about to faint, "Maybe you should go back to that finishing school sooner than you planned, as it seems like he might strike out if you don't do something soon."

I nodded wearily, "I guess, but I'm worried about Father, and you and Pat and the twins, what if he targets you guys as his victim instead of me?"

"We'll be fine Beauty, Zyslai is a little unstable, but I'll report to the constable about this."

"You know that won't help, he has friends everywhere!" I protested.

He lay a hand on my shoulder, "Beauty, we had witnesses, he has to accept that Zyslai loses most of his gray matter when he is around you."

"I thought he always was stupid," I stated tiredly, "But it won't work, you know that. Zyslai has everyone under his thumb!"

Vonandar looked like a helpless kitten, "I know Beauty. . . but we have to do something! He is probably going to start targeting you any time you leave the house!"

I looked at him wearily, "I guess I can't leave the house then?"

He looked shocked at the proposal, "Beauty, are you suggesting that you stay inside your house the rest of the winter? What if he breaks in?"

I shook my head at him, suddenly remembering the spells Mother had put on the cottage years before, "I will be fine inside the cottage. No enemy of mine can break in."

Vonandar looked puzzled, but I strode past him going back to my house, "Beauty, I don't think this will work . . ." he protested but I ignored him.

"Give Pat my love, and if she wants to see me, she will have to visit me at Rose Cottage," I said stiffly.

"But, what are we to do about Zyslai," he whispered harshly at me.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What?!?" he stammered looking very confused.

"We'll just let him cool down as I hide out all winter, maybe by Spring it will be back to normal. If not, I shall either visit Serenity or go back to working at the finishing school," I stated, quite pleased with myself at my quick thinking.

"I don't think your Father will like that plan," Vonandar stated worriedly. I stopped in my tracks. Drat, I forgot about Father, but, I must not act like I forgot him, "I think he will agree to the plan. And even if he doesn't, I am a woman now, I will be 18 in a matter of weeks, and I shan't be told what to do,

* * *

when it comes to my safety. I think I know what is best." **(A/N ignore line, was not supposed to be placed there. I have no idea why it was actually... curious)**

Of course, Father thought differently, as he argued with me later that night in our little cottage that would soon be my prison. Vonandar had left us to duel it out on our own. Smart man, that Vonandar.

"Maybe you should leave right now, and Vonandar and I will make sure Zyslai is locked up tight before you return," Father said eagerly awaiting my response.

"You know that won't work Father!" I protested strongly, feeling my ears turning red. How peculiar. "And you know Mother's magic protects this place. I know you do! So why can't I just live in this wretched cottage for 4 more weeks? It is going to kill me as much as it is killing you to let me stay here, but it's more likely that I will be hurt traveling in this winter than it is if we wait until spring. I just have to lie low for a while."

My father sighed, looking more worn out than usual, even a little thin (which was very strange as I had never seen Father thin in my entire life!), "Beauty I just want you to be safe. And I'm sorry I ever pushed Zyslai at you . . . if I knew he was crazy, I never would have."

I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks, despite my best efforts to stop crying the tears kept on coming, "I know Father. But I will just have to live in this cottage for a little bit. I think . . . I will visit the castle when Spring is over with. Zyslai won't know where that is, and I will be safer there than anywhere else."

Father turned red at the word castle, but seemed resigned to the fact, "I guess you know what you are doing Beauty?"

I smiled softly before hugging my Father tightly, "I hope so, Father. I really do."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) So this is the end of Chapter 21, I had a totally different ending planned at first, but I hated it. **

**Truly hated it.**

**Just trust me it was terrible, not like this one is much better *sigh*I hoped you guys liked it though.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone who has reviewed, I am going through a pretty tough time right now and the reviews I've received really lift my spirits so thank you. I will reply to them soon, don't worry.  
**

**I hope everyone who has gotten this far is still enjoying the story. I hope to be finished within ten chapters.**

**I kind of doubt that though, but that is what I am aiming for, but we'll see.**

**Eventually this story will be done! **

**Cue applause.**

**The next chapter has not been written yet unlike these past few, which is why I have been getting them out so quickly, well that and insomnia creates story ideas. Or story ideas create insomnia. . . whatever.**

**But I hope to get the next chapter out within a week. I just hope I haven't spoiled you all with my quick chapter updates. **

**Wow this author's note is waaaaay longer than I planned it to be. So I'll shut up now... yeah, right about now.**

**See you next chapter!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: My characters belong to me, everything else belongs to Gail Carson Levine

**XXII**

It was slow. Slower than usual, even, if that is possible.

And this unfortunate slowness was my own entire fault.

I was stuck inside a miserable, tiny cottage on a beautiful spring day. A spring day that was actually occurring during winter.

Oh how I longed to run through the hills and smell the sweet perfumes of the flowers in the air.

It took all of my willpower to stay seated when I could see the sunshine blooming through the window.

I sighed dramatically, as I clasped Miss Book tightly, because as of the moment I signed myself away to the cottage, she was my only friend.

It was remarkable how neither Patience nor Faerani came to visit me in the past few weeks. I felt that Father was shooing them away, if only to keep Zyslai off the trail of where I was.

Father lied and told everyone I went back to the finishing school, but only an idiot could believe that because until yesterday, the snow and the cold would have prevented any travel from occurring.

And now that it is turning into spring more rapidly than expected, Father still won't let me go back to the "finishing school."

He still doesn't trust the prince. I don't even know if he truly forgave him, I doubt it (which pains me to think that, as he is my friend, and Father is, well, my father).

I just truly wish that I had some company other than Miss Book. I love her, but . . . she could just be so snarky.

But I was dying of boredom at this point, as Father refused to borrow books from Quori saying that it would raise suspicions as he is a known non-reader.

I think he is just punishing me for not listening to his suggestion of making the constable arrest Zyslai.

But he does not realize I have a sort of company, Miss Book, if she even counts any more.

We talk so much that she barely has anything new to say to me anymore other than snide comments and thinly veiled insults.

I have a feeling she is getting worried about being stuck in a book forever. So I can't really be angry at her. I just want to avoid visiting her till the last second of absolute boredom.

And that time has arrived about . . . now.

I carefully opened the glimmering book, "Miss Book?" I asked cautiously.

_What? I was wondering if you ever going to open me._

"I'm sorry," I told her honestly, "I just know you haven't been in the best mood lately . . ."

_So you avoided me._

_**…**_

_I suppose I should feel rather pathetic if you avoid me, since you are a bookworm and all._

_No offense._

"None taken and I meant no offense myself," I said softly, "I just don't know what to do with myself in here."

_You could learn to cook, but knowing you . . . the house would burn down._

I frowned, "But the cottage is fireproof thanks to mother's spells!"

_That's my point. You are so clumsy you can burn down a fire-proof cottage._

I rolled my eyes, "That's nice, real nice. I regret bringing you out at all today. You are just in a wonderful mood."

_You started it._

"Did not!"

_Did too._

"Did not!"

_Did too!_

The banter continued for the next five minutes. I suppose I could have just shut the book, but I was so bored that the childish banter was mildly entertaining. So wrapped up in the banter, that I did not even hear the obnoxiously loud knocking on the door, Miss Book had to alert me, in that smug way of hers.

"Oh my," I bit my lip nervously, wondering if I should answer, "Who could it be?"

_Well, it can't be an enemy . . . so open the door! I need a shocker or two._

I scowled at the book, before cautiously approaching the door. I opened it carefully, so the person outside it wouldn't be able to see me due to the shadows covering me.

It was a short man who looked rather blind, with his overly large glasses covering up his rather small face. He looked like the sort of man who would jump to the moon if one shouted Boo! He looked up at me blearily; obviously not able to see very clearly, "Um is this Rose Cottage, which belongs to the personage, err," he looked down at a torn-up piece of paper, "Augustus?"

I lowered my voice several decibels, just in case. Maybe I could fool him into thinking I was Father, "Yes, indeed it is."

He stumbled a bit, he seemed to be rather clumsy, I noted to myself as he prepared himself to speak, "Err, well, sir, are you Augustus?"

I forced myself to lower my voice once again, "Well, who wants to know?"

Dang, I was good at faking my voice, I thought to myself with a satisfactory grin on my face. Thankfully, the shadows seemed to continue to cover my face, as the man did not seem to realize I was grinning like a fool.

Instead, he faltered a bit, "Well, um, Her Highness actually," he cleared his throat considerably, although he still had the twitchy, nervous expression on his face as he did before and boomed in a formal voice, "The Queen Matilda, the jewel and ruler of Granat, has requested you and your family to join her at the royal palace in the capital, the city of Ficii, by the seventh of March."

I felt my heart drop several feet, but I kept up my façade, "My one daughter is living in Kyrria, sir, married to a Squire, she is. How does the Queen expect me to bring her? She is several weeks away. And how does she expect me to travel to the capital within two weeks?!"

The man looked agape at who he thought was Augustus, "Sir, I don't have the answers for you, just bring the family you can straight away! The Queen is looking forward to your visit, she told me herself!" I noticed the crest on his doublet, the same I had seen on the castle doors, which reminded me of how weird this situation was.

I swallowed my worries, "Um, well, thank the Queen for me. May I ask how long it takes to travel to the capital?" I asked with my man voice.

"Oh only four days by foot, so it should take about two days in a carriage or by horseback," he informed me quite sullenly, probably not looking forward to the journey back home, as I saw no horse nearby.

"Well thank you for coming all of this way to travel here to deliver this message," I told him with false gratitude in my man voice.

"It's no problem sir," the short, little man said, puffing out his chest. He doesn't look so meek now; I thought to myself, giggling slightly, as he informed me, "I'm only doing my duty sir!"

"Well, carry on," I waved him aside and shut the door.

As soon as I shut it I began to pace worriedly. How would this change the plan to avoid Zyslai? Would I not be able to see the Prince before we left to see his mother?

But if I did see the Alaric, how would I explain my leaving again, oh hey there, I got to go meet your mother! The one you don't want to know you're alive! Bye!

That wouldn't work very well, I decided with a groan.

How would Father even take this anyhow? He might freak out by being invited by the Queen.

I didn't know if he knew her very well. In fact, I don't even know if Father did court Mother when she was still at court. She may have been wandering on an adventure or something.

He may not know her at all, but then, why would she sent the invite to her palace.

And for goodness' sake, if she wanted to welcome us to her kingdom, she's a bit late.

Does she know Mother's dead?

She must, or she wouldn't have asked for Father, a reasonable voice in my head argued.

I sighed, wondering how much it tore her up to hear that her best friend had died.

I wonder how she found out in the first place, actually.

I doubt Father told her, he is too much of a coward to tell something like that to her. I love him dearly, but he wouldn't.

Maybe she didn't know then. . .

I suppose I shall find out soon enough.

Father arrived home at dusk. I had spent the majority of the day going over why Queen Matilda would invite us to her castle with Miss Book. She didn't have any idea either.

When I told Father about the invitation, he was just as bewildered as us.

He sat down in his favorite armchair and looked up at me clearly puzzled, "What would she want?"

I clutched my blue, cotton dress nervously. I didn't even realize my hands were shaking as I pointed out, "Well, there is Mother's death. . ."

As I feared, Father's face turned a multitude of colors before, after several terrible minutes, it went back to normal. The expression on his face did not however, as it was still of mix of terrified and wonderment, "Beauty, your intelligence astounds me sometimes."

I raised my eyebrow at this, not really seeing how I was so superiorly intelligent to him. He understood numbers a lot better than me, I wanted to point out, but felt that it wasn't the time. "Father what are we going to do about this?" I asked reasonably.

He avoided looking at me as he spoke, "I suppose, me and you will go to meet the Queen. I can't ask Vonandar and Patience, as well, they are their own family now. They have two babies to worry about."

I felt faint. I didn't want to go with just Father! The Queen most know of how many children Mother had, and . . . it just seems wrong to go with just me when there are so many others in our family now. "Father isn't that a tad unwise?"

He guffawed at me, "Beauty the unwise thing to do is separate a mother from her two babies, who are only about five months old, you have to remember. They still need their mother, and Vonandar can't handle two babies all on his own."

I bit the inside of my cheek, mulling over this. I suppose he was right, but it just felt weird to me. Meeting the Queen was going to be so strange and surreal.

I felt like laughing at myself, I had spent a few months with a giant, talking squirrel who was really a prince trapped in a monster's body, and I thought meeting his mother in a normal, non-enchanted castle was odd? I must be the most eccentric girl in the world.

I shook my head and laughed slightly at the humor in it, before saying, "Well, Father, I suppose we should leave soon. I rather get this over with. It says to arrive by March Seventh, but I'd rather arrive sooner than later."

Father gaped at me, "But Beauty, I have to let my work know that I will be gone!"

I felt impatient, "Well, do that now Father, I want to get this meeting with the Queen over with as fast as possible. I don't think she will like waiting at all. Plus," a bright smile crossed my lips, "I can finally leave this miserable cottage!" I felt like twirling and dancing about the house with that being said, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be appropriate at the moment.

"I shall go pack our things while you get your job situation situated," I stated calmly as I headed up the stairs to my room, "And could you let Pat know what is going on? I wouldn't want her to knock on our door and be shocked that we have left."

I could imagine the befuddled look on Father's face as I left him to do what I ordered. I felt quite good about the whole situation now that I had figured it out.

I felt a silly grin spread across my face as I imagined the Queen, well, that was difficult to do, but maybe seeing her would help me imagine Alaric.

Maybe I would meet the King as well, although, really, he had no power, it was all in Queen Matilda's hands. But if I saw him, well, actually if I saw the whole royal family I could probably imagine what Alaric looked like a lot better.

Maybe there would be a royal portrait of them all, even!

That, of course, is doubtful, considering Her Majesty's sorrow about her loss. I wondered how I would be able to get through meeting her without blurting out this important fact. I grimaced at what I imagined a look of betrayal on Alaric's face, as I packed Miss Book along with my clothes in a suitcase.

I just have to hope I don't blurt anything important out.

END CHAPTER.

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter is a lot longer, and it is already written. I will reply to the reviews I received soon. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading this story, it means a lot to me!

I think I will release chapter 23 as soon as I figure out how I am going to handle the climax of the story. Don't worry, I think I will figure that out soon. =D

Actually I have a feeling that I am going to take a break from Beauty and go to another's perspective in Ch 24, but I'm not certain about that yet. But I guess you will see. =D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: World of Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine! My characters belong to me!

**XXIII**

The capital was the most magical place I had ever seen, not that I have seen much, mind you. It was colorful, and glittering, and crowded with people of all shapes, sizes, colors, and some that weren't even people! And this was just in the beginning part of the city! I saw a family of elves go past, selling their pottery, as well a wide gnome that was walking about with a human friend. It seemed like the most marvelous place in the world.

"Is this how all of Ficii is Father?" I asked mesmerized by a jewelry stand that had wonderful works of art in it, Father tugged me along before answering my question.

"Beauty, come on, we must hurry to an inn to get ourselves cleaned up, we don't want to look sloppy to the queen, and what do you mean by that?" he asked rather irritably.

I could tell he was getting nervous, as sweat had begun trickling down his forehead, even though we hadn't done much walking that day, and it was not even hot out, as it was just the end of February. "Father, I mean the diversity of the place! It's . . ." I searched for a word to describe it, "marvelous!" I exclaimed.

Father grunted at that, "It's too crowded and loud if you ask me. Just too big, which reminds me, keep a hold of me Beauty, I don't want to lose you."

I rolled my eyes at that, but followed his advice. We somehow made it through the colorful crowd without being pick-pocketed or separated. To be honest, I was not really worried about it, but I could tell Father was. I felt like rolling my eyes again, but I held it in, as he seemed to be getting more and more anxious about our visit with the Queen.

Well, actually, I was just as nervous as he was, although I was trying my best to keep it in. I had no idea how to deal with a Queen, because I dealt with her son in an entirely inappropriate manner because I treated him as an equal. And, I thought to myself, unable to stop a grin from spreading across my face, he treated me as one as well, even before he knew who my mother was.

I wish he was with me right now, I thought to myself, I think I would just feel less unsettled with him nearby.

Maybe because it's his stubbornness that is causing your nervousness in the first place, the rational voice in my head argued. I bit my lip in thought, having a feeling, that wasn't why I thought that, even though that argument was perfectly true.

"Beauty, our room is ready." Father's voice interrupted my thoughts.

It didn't take long for us to get changed and ready, and although I could tell Father was extremely anxious about meeting the Queen, no one would be able to tell. He was dressed handsomely in his best clothes, clothes I hadn't seen him put on in years.

I just put on the finest dress I brought, and although it was from the castle, it didn't look like much. It had a very simple design and look, but it looked beautiful on me and it was made of rather expensive materials so I felt that it would be all right.

Father and I walked silently side by side to the palace. I wasn't sure what to expect of it, as I had only seen one other castle, but as soon as it caught my eye, I was stunned at its splendor.

It was a mammoth castle, built of cream-colored stone. It sat upon a slight hill, and people were mulling in and out of it continuously. I was unsurprised to see flags with the insignia of the Queen flying all about parapets and the like, but the amount of parapets shocked me entirely. It wasn't very tall, but the castle was very wide and sprawling. I couldn't even imagine the number of rooms in the place.

"Father, this is where Mother grew up?" I asked meekly looking at the giant in front of me.

He nodded, still keeping a steady pace, although the sweating had begun again, "Yes, I don't know how your mother didn't get lost."

I looked at the enormous castle and nodded in agreement as we got closer to the castle steps. A page stopped us before we entered. He winced as he waddled towards us, motioning for us to stop. I could tell he was uncomfortable from the armor they had placed upon him. I don't understand why Pat wants to be a Knight; it looks like a needless task.

"What are your names and reason of visit?" he asked us promptly, barely showing his pain. The only reason I could tell was that his eyes practically screamed it. I winced for him as Father explained why we were here.

He gaped at us for a half-second before arranging his face in a courtly expression, "Wait here for a moment, I will arrange for someone to escort you to the Queen," he stated as he hurried off in the direction of a familiar figure.

"Father, isn't that man, the man who was Squire Aubrey's best man at the wedding?" I asked Father, as the Knight approached us.

Father squinted at him in earnest, "Why, I believe you are right Beauty!"

The very handsome Sir Nicholas grinned at us, "Why if it isn't Miss Beauty, along with her debonair Father!" he declared.

I could tell he completely forgot Father's name, but I laughed, "Yes, well it is a surprise running into you here."

Sir Nicholas raised his eyebrows at me, "It's more of a surprise that you are being summoned by the Queen. I thought you all were simple folk from Kyrria. I believe you tricked me," he said it in a jesting tone, but I could tell he meant it.

"We are simple folk from Kyrria. Can you not tell that from our accents?" I asked smiling at him sweetly. Not that I meant the smile, but it was none of his business why we were summoned. Not that we really knew anyway.

"I see," he said clearly not seeing. Not that it really mattered anyway, as he had guided us to our destination without me realizing it.

"Now, off you go to see the Queen. Tell the footman inside your names, and he will announced you," he stated with a jovial grin, as he slipped out of the way and at the same time pushed us into a colossal room.

I felt like gaping at it, but I held it in. Its floor was marble, and had a purple carpet leading to a set of thrones, and the walls were painted masterpieces. Granat must be the richest country in the world to have all of this I thought to myself, as Father told the footman our names.

I barely registered the footman announcing us, as I had just noticed the thrones had people sitting in them.

I swallowed nervously as Father and I walked down the room together. I could tell Father was having a hard time with it as well, as we respectfully bowed and curtseyed to the monarchs when we arrived at their throne.

"Your Majesties," we both murmured and we stood up.

Queen Matilda had the look of one who was a former beauty. She had too many worry lines across her face to be truly beautiful anymore, but there was a deep intelligence and sincerity in her green eyes that made me love her, and be loyal to her forever, before she spoke a word. Her blonde hair was pinned up with a very simple crown upon her head. She did not seem to care for jewelry, because other than one ring on her finger she wore none.

"Augustus, my dear friend, where is the rest of your family?" she asked wearily, looking towards my father.

"My other two daughters have just recently left the home to start their own families, your Majesty," Father stated nervously, plucking at his clothes, "And I have a feeling you already know what happened to Alice."

She nodded her eyes full of sorrow, "Indeed I do. I had just found out. I don't know why you didn't send me a message. She would have been sent off as a hero to this country."

Father spoke, "I know, but she would have hated that. You know how she was. She wanted to forget the past completely."

She nodded again, looking drained, "I know, I feel like she might have had the right idea in a way. Don't you think, King Irishann?" she asked the tall, slim, redheaded man sitting at her right hand.

He nodded sagely, his blue eyes sparkling. I had to hold back a triumphant grin. So that is where Alaric got his eyes from! I felt like dancing, even though it was nothing important at all. His redhair seemed to be mixed with grey, but his face was not as lined as the Queen's. Probably because he didn't have to worry as much.

"Yes, I suppose so," he frowned slightly, before turning to me, "But, Beauty, wait that is your name is correct?"

I stammered, "Yes, your majesty."

He didn't seem to notice my nervousness as he continued with his question, "How do you like living in Granat?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Well, I think I have gotten used to it, after living here for several years, and I have to say it has grown on me." I was quiet for a moment, "I like it much better than Bast anyways."

King Irishann chuckled while Queen Matilda looked faintly amused. Father was aghast at my behavior but I shrugged his attitude off. The monarchs liked me as I was. Don't really know why... but they seemed to.

"Your mother told me that her children were outspoken, but I had no idea how much so," Queen Matilda said with a smile. It was an approving smile, which let me know I could smile back at her without unease. She continued, waving her hands about, as it seemed she was one of those people who talked with their hands, "Your mother wrote to me while she lived in Bast, you see, because she was very lonely there. She seems to have hated it as much as you, I gather." She gave me pointed look.

"I know. The women in town didn't like her much. I believe they were probably jealous," I stated honestly. I could saw Father look a tad pained at my words, but what could I do. I wasn't about to lie to the Queen. I don't think I could have lied to her even if she asked me if her son was a giant squirrel. I would probably answer honestly and say, yes your majesty, he is a giant squirrel at the moment, and his death was completely faked, with a giant smile on my face.

Fortunately, I had a feeling she would not be asking such a question. It was just a feeling.

"Now, dear Augustus, will you follow Irishann out the door, I imagine you two have much catching up to do," Queen Matilda said as she gracefully left her throne to grab my hand. "Now my dear, I would like to show you around. I don't believe you have ever been in a castle before," she said with a kind smile.

I held back the urge to laugh, and said, "Not one this big at least."

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed, and the petite woman led me away to a door, previously unseen by my eyes. It was carefully made to look like part of the wall, I had a feeling it was the door for the servants, but the Queen led me through.

"I would like you to meet my daughters, Princess Aubretia and Princess Nicolletii, they are around your age, and I believe you will adore them," she said in a loving voice as she guided me down the hallway. I was mesmerized by the amount of paintings that aligned the hall, and she seemed to notice. She laughed, patting my hand, "This is the family quarters my dear and we like to have it decorated beautifully."

I nodded, still dazed by the beauty in this simple hallway, until the Queen turned suddenly and led me into a modest sized, baby blue room with two young women in it. The blonde one held a toddler in their arms and looked surprised to see us, the red head looked absolutely delighted to see her mother and myself.

"Mother," the redhead shouted leaping into the Queen's arms. The Queen let me go for a second to hug the girl, who was about a head taller than the Queen. She seemed young though, probably only fourteen years old. I stopped looking at them to smile at the blonde, and she attempted a smile, but seemed more intent on making sure the toddler didn't fall out of her arms.

"Nicolletii! It's nice to see you too, but I would like for you to behave yourself in front of our guest. This is Alicii's daughter, Beauty," the Queen informed her daughters.

Nicolletii flushed, causing her very pale skin to burn bright red as her hair. She turned to me, and curtseyed, "I beg your pardon, Lady Beauty," she said formally. I could tell she was just obeying her mother as she gave me a shrewd wink with one of her green eyes. She was definitely a thorough mix of both of her parents, as she had the color and shape of her mother's eyes, but the rest of her face was very similar to her father, right down to the dimples in the cheeks.

I smiled back at her, liking her instantly, "It didn't bother me, you were happy to greet your mother, your Highness."

Queen Matilda suddenly looked abashed, but I couldn't understand the reason for it. She quickly put on a more formal face as she realized I had seen the change in her face as I was looking at her peculiarly. "Beauty this is Princess Nicolletii, my youngest child. She is only thirteen years old and taller than me and her sister. It must be her father, I swear that man is a beanpole," Queen Matilda clucked very informally.

I stifled a laugh, but managed to keep my face straight. Princess Nicolletii could tell what I was holding in and beamed at me.

I suddenly realized that Alaric had beamed at me like that before, which made me feel very unsettled, but I was unable to concentrate on this thought as Queen Matilda turned to introduce me to her other daughter, "Now this, is my eldest child, Princess Aubretia, and her little boy, Prince Poii. Isn't he a darling," the Queen cooed over her grandson.

I smiled at the little boy who had golden locks of hair that matched his grandmother's and his mother's. Princess Aubretia got up and placed her son in her mother's hands. The Queen soon became absorbed in playing with her grandson as the Princess scanned me, seemingly to decide if I was worthy. I noticed very quickly that this was the super-slender sister that Alaric had told me about. The one whose dress I ripped. It was a dress from when she was twelve, but I still felt immensely guilty at that moment.

She was a head shorter than me, but she had a talent for making me feel very small, but that spell broke as she smiled at me softly, "Welcome Lady Beauty, I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Princess Nicolletii looked at me eagerly, "Me too! C'mon I want to show you the kitchens, I bet you are starving!"

Princess Aubretia rolled her eyes at her sister, "Just because you are always hungry, doesn't mean everyone else is, Nicolletii."

Huh, I guess you fight with your sisters whether you are a royal or a peasant. "Actually I haven't had anything to eat all day," I offered helplessly.

Princess Nicolletii beamed at me, reminding me once again of her brother, "Come on, I'll show you. I saw they were baking a cake when I was there last!"

I could hear Princess Aubretia snort as we left, "Not like that wasn't an hour ago or anything," she stated loudly.

Princess Nicolletii rolled her eyes at me, "She's just jealous I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want because the chef's assistant is in love with me."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Aren't you a little young for anyone to fall in love with you."

She sighed, "I suppose, but I can't help that I'm so beautiful," she stated smiling wickedly.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her, "I suppose it can't be helped, but don't give the boy false hopes."

She sighed once again, I had a feeling it was habitual for her, "I guess you are right, but I can't help if the boy is in love with me."

I simply smiled as we entered the kitchens that vaguely reminded me of Mrs. Greggs'. A portly man seemed to be a bit preoccupied with the oven, and a young boy, about fourteen it seemed, jumped up and smirked when he saw us coming.

"Hullo, Princess Nicolletii, what would you like?" he asked genuinely. His bright brown eyes showed intelligence and I couldn't help but notice that the sandy haired boy did care for her a great deal. And, to my surprise, Princess Nicolletii seemed to like him just as much, as she blushed till her whole face was red, before asking if the cake was ready. Well, this was unexpected. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling at the forbidden couple. They would never be, but it was cute for now.

As we left with a piece of cake in our respective hands, I couldn't help but notice the faraway look in Princess Nicolletii's eyes. I bumped her in a sister like fashion, before raising my eyebrows knowingly, "So, he seems nice."

She sighed dreamily, "He's more than nice. He's just wonderful."

"I have an awful suspicion that you like him as much as he likes you," I said with a playful grin.

She couldn't help the broad smiled that crossed her face, "I suppose. But it would never do. I just have to stop liking him in any case. I am due to marry a Baron or a Prince or something awfully boring like that, that's what Aubretia did, anyway."

"Was she in love?" I asked curiously.

She pursed her lips in thought, "Actually, I believe they were. She was actually supposed to marry some Prince of something, but she brought good old Caii around the palace one day, and it was just lucky he was a baron of one of our provinces. That was several years ago though. It was good that they fell in love though; it got the whole family off the loss of Alaric. My other brother, Orlando thinks that they saved the family from a lot of misery," she informed me quite soberly.

"I am sorry for your loss," I said quite at a loss on what to say.

"It's alright; it was a long time ago. I should be saying sorry for your loss to you, your mother and all."

"Not your fault," I said honestly, "it was an illness that took her away from us."

She crinkled her nose, "Funny, I don't know how Alaric died. I don't dare ask my family though. But I don't think anyone knows really, I don't even believe the body was found!"

She noticed my discomforted expression, and attempted to change the subject, not knowing why I was truly discomforted, "So I think a change in subject is necessary. Let me show you the grounds and you can tell me about your town and your love life."

She led me out to the gardens, where hedges enveloped around us, "Wow," I stated, amazed at the height.

She chuckled at my expression, "It's a maze, and it is supposed to be tall so you can get lost. Don't worry though!" she exclaimed at my expression which must have looked frightened, "I know how to get out of every little area. Come let's sit by the hedge and talk!"

"In the dirt . . . In these dresses?" I asked plainly surprised.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, c'mon, don't be like Aubretia, come sit in the grass with me."

I sat with her, hoping that my dress wouldn't get ruined. I wouldn't normally care, but it looked so expensive. . .

"Now, how is your love life?" she asked promptly.

I almost spat out my cake that I had just taken a bite of, "Um, what?"

She smiled blissfully, "I can tell you are in love. So, give me the details." She asked me earnestly, her eyes glowing with curiosity.

I felt like laughing. How could I describe her own brother to her?

"Oh my . . ." I felt my eyes widen at my realization. Did I just think that?

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"I just realized that I am in love," I stated aghast at my realization, but at the same time feeling giddy with relief.

"Oh, is that all?" she stated with a yawn, lying down in the grass, "So, give me the details of it all. How did he win fair lady's heart?"

"By being stubborn and snobbish and intelligent and wonderful and stupid and a big baby and pure sweetness to me, and I don't know," I confided miserably thinking of him.

She had a slight frown on her face as she got up to look at me, "My, you really are in love aren't you?"

"I hope not," I murmured.

"You need advice from somebody on this. Orlando might be good, he's never been in love so he will have the proper attitude on this," she recommended.

I held back a tear-stained laugh, oh yes, I should meet the whole family, but I agreed to her terms, "Fine, fine, but as soon as I talk to him, will you help me find my Father? I feel that I should leave earlier than we planned."

She glowed with happiness, "You are going to tell him?" she asked excitedly.

"That or run away," I predicted.

She gave me a disapproving glance; I felt like an ant next to the younger girl, "Now really, you ought to be braver than that."

"I wasn't being serious. Well, I mostly wasn't . . ." I muttered the last bit under my breath.

"Good, now I shall show you Orlando. Actually," she peered around the hedge, "He's there flirting with some court lady with too much makeup." She shook her head disapprovingly, "Paha, she'll never get her claws in him," she informed me before calling out "Orlando, I need you to meet Lady Alicii's daughter! Mother wanted you to meet her."

I heard a ladylike gasp, and a ladylike whisper, "THE Lady Alicii?!" and a man hoarsely say, "I suppose, but Mother probably wants me to escort her around or something, wait just a moment."

I stood up quickly and brushed off the grass on my dress, a young lady dressed in a rose colored dress looked at me with a mix of curiosity and awe and a young man gave me the same look. He was about my age, give or take a year, and had a set of green eyes like his sisters. His hair was as blonde as the Queen's however, and he looked like a male version of her, except he must have gotten his father's height.

He bowed to me, and the young lady curtseyed slightly, I followed her example, stumbling slightly to the left. I couldn't curtsy for my life, I sighed to myself as Princess Nicolletii gave introductions.

He gave me a vague amused look before turning to his companion, "Haiiana, I think this means our walk is at an end, I suppose I should speak with this young lady now."

He looked at me with a certain look that Zyslai had given me. Oh, Elves' Forest, I can't deal with two princes!

As soon as the young lady left, Prince Orlando turned to his sister, "Why couldn't you wait five minutes? She was finally going to let me kiss her!" he grumbled.

"Because Lady Beauty here needs our help," she retorted.

I didn't pay much mind to the curious look he gave me; I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts as Princess Nicolletii explained my situation.

"Why do you think I can help?" he drawled.

"Because you've never been in love, real love, I mean," she retorted.

He chortled, "And you think you have?"

I hesitated, "Just leave her be, she thinks she is, so she is not useful right now. Her head's in the clouds at the moment. And you don't have to help. This is embarrassing enough as it is."

His eyes met mine and I realized as he approached me that he was the same height as Alaric and I felt woozy, "Fine, I suppose I will help, just to embarrass you a little" he stated. "Not like I have much to do now that my walking companion has left." He flopped down on the grass and patted the grass next to him, "Now sit down and explain to me your feelings for this young man are."

I hesitated, "Why would you help me?"

He examined his hand; "I'm bored out of my mind thanks to my sister," with that he gave Princess Nicolletii a glare worthy of the Pat hall of fame. She didn't let it bother her though as she smiled sweetly down at him.

I plopped down next to him and then let my dam break, as I had felt so overwhelmed I probably would tell anyone my feelings. I told him as much as I could without revealing any of the important things. It was a relief to tell them this, as I had no human interaction about any of these feelings.

Not that they knew the more important things that would probably make me feel a lot better to tell, but. . .

Prince Orlando whistled appreciatively, "Wow, sounds like a mine of crazy feelings. You've loved him for a long time, haven't you?"

I felt myself nodding and then I blushed because I hadn't realized that I loved him until this very day.

Princess Nicolletii sighed, "It sounds like he loves you just as much, and you should go back to him and marry him and live happily ever after!" She was a stubborn romantic, that one.

Prince Orlando snorted at his sister, "Life isn't always that simple, Letii," he pointed out.

I bit my lip, "The circumstances are complex, but I feel that I should go back to him, the sooner the better . . ."

Princess Nicolletii nodded eagerly, "Yes, do! I'll give you a coach and everything!"

I shook my head, "I think he would be overwhelmed if he saw me arriving in a carriage with the crest of the royal family." That was an understatement. He would die of absolute shock and anger.

Prince Orlando snorted, "I can only imagine!"

I felt a tad annoyed at that, but I let it slide. I spent the rest of the afternoon with them, laughing and joking and just talking. But as it started becoming evening, I felt that it was time for me to leave the monarchs. I gave my goodbyes, and the prince and princess escorted me back to the throne room.

The King and Queen were there, seemingly bidding my father a tearful goodbye. I suppose Father was starting to feel as overwhelmed as me!

"Oh, there's Beauty," Queen Matilda commented, "And it seems to me that she is ready to leave us as well." She gave me a small smile, but her eyes looked sad and disappointed.

I felt terrible; I could tell that seeing us reminded her of her best friend. "I promise I will come again, Your Majesties," at this I attempted a curtsy and almost fell over. Only Orlando laughed and he turned it into a cough quickly before his mother glowered at him.

"Yes, well, do hurry back; we shall miss having company other than courtiers. They are so tedious; all they can think of is fashion and gossip. And that is just the men!" she declared.

I held back a smile, as I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. But they sent Father and me on our way with smiles and love, and I realized that I truly liked that whole family, and I had a feeling that they liked me as well.

I must not be average if the only people I got along with (other than my family) belonged to castles.

That thought made me beam with anticipation as all I could think about was seeing Alaric's face… squirrelly or not.

* * *

(A/N) Here are the answers to reviews.... I don't know whether to apologize for this extra long chapter, or be thanked for it, so I am going to take my cue from you guys.

**Bookomania** (_PT1_)Thank you! I am glad you like it. I've always had the Prince's name as Alaric, but I wasn't sure when to let it out of the bag. But then I looked at the chapter number and I was like, hmm, I think its time.  
Zyslai is scary. Nuff said. He is scarier to me in this form than the Gaston version he is based off. He just.... frightens me. He will do anything to get what he wants, and you will see more evidence of that in further chapters.  
God, I wish I was at the beach right now. bleh.  
Miss Book.... I think her curse will be resolved in a separate one shot... Later though. I think I want to finish this story, and write two other fairy tales based in this world then write Miss Book's happy ending(_Pt2_)Thank you! I really needed to hear that. I haven't decided yet actually... I think Alaric will actually be fine. Mostly because he is so focused on her promise, and he knows her well enough to see that she won't break it. She might be a little late... but she won't break it.  
Yeah, actually that exact feeling is happening to me right now, as I am thinking of changes for Chapter 23 (which has already been written).  
Oh, these characters have a mind of their own. Vonandar and Pat were not supposed to be as big in the series as they were, but Pat just took over the page, I swear. Faerani was supposed to have the larger role, but Pat took her aside real fast.  
And yes, Fanfiction is a lot more fun. Fiction in general is a lot more fun.

**Dani Nott**-Thank you!!! I am really glad to hear that you have kept reading!

**rcknrll**- It's been one of my most treasured books since fourth grade too! And thank you, I hope you like the rest of the chapters as much as you liked the first!


	24. Chapter 24

--

Disclaimer: The world of Ella Enchanted belongs to Gail Carson Levine

**XXIV**

The journey back took four days. Four terrible days as my mind could only concentrate on one thing. Alaric.

Was I certain he loved me? I asked myself constantly. I didn't want to be rejected at all, I just wanted to be near the man… err squirrel.

I was practically quaking with fear and anticipation by the time we finally got back to our cottage on the fourth day. I think Father knew something was wrong with me, but it seemed like he was just trying to get through the days with me by this point.

I don't know if he realized I was running away as soon as I got atop of Chestnut. I had to leave Siax. All there is here is Zyslai, and everyone knows I would rather die than marry that scary, scary man.

Patience and Vonandar were waiting by the cottage to greet us. The twins were with them, one of them was playing Pat's short blonde hair, and the other was tugging at Vonandar's pant leg.

I hid a smile as Father greeted the foursome. I scanned the background for Chestnut, but I couldn't see him.

"Patience," I interrupted, "Where is Chestnut?"

Pat's eyes gleamed, "Well, thanks for the hello, Beauty!"

Vonandar chuckled, "Don't mind her Beauty, she's just being moody. She's pregnant again."

Pat glared at him, and I stared at the two of them. I loved Patience but I never expected her to be the one popping out kids. She turned back to me, apparently seething with rage from her husband letting us know the secret, "I wanted to tell them you goof!" she growled, before answering my question, "Chestnut's around back. Why? Are you leaving as soon as you get back?"

Dang her and her perceptiveness, "Er, yes?"

The whole family turned to gape at me. I was admonished quickly by Father, "Beauty!! You can't go back now!"

"Why ever not?" I asked indignantly.

A figure stepped out from behind the house, holding Chestnut, "Because you are marrying me."

I felt my eyes turn into saucers. I saw Vonandar turned a terrible shade of puce, and Father turn a blistering shade of red, and Pat looked like she wanted to find her sword and ram something with it. (The twins were left unawares and kept playing. Ah, to be young)

Obviously, Zyslai was holding my horse hostage.

"Zyslai," I stated coldly, trying to hold my hysteria in. I do not believe I succeeded as tears dripped out of my eyes and into my face. I turned away, ashamed, "What is it now?"

"You are marrying me, get atop this horse right now, and we shall go to the church and be married. It isn't how I would like to get married, but," his face held a smirk and he went around to face me, "I'm willing to _compromise_."

Vonandar swore loudly, and Zyslai turned to face him. I took that moment to stomp on his foot and grab the horse and ride away. Pat screamed to keep his attention on them as I rode quickly to the north to the castle. I was praying that he didn't notice, but I felt the presence of another. I turned my head and saw that he grabbed his dark horse and went riding after me, and that he wasn't the only one. Apparently, he had hid a few of his friends around our cottage just in case this sort of thing happened. Dang it.

I groaned loudly to myself as I geared Chestnut to go faster, the poor horse.

I could see that they were catching up with me. They were much more expert horsemen than me. I never had the patience to practice, and that was a problem at the moment.

I felt tears streaming down my face as Zyslai was getting closer. I would never let him do this to me, I vowed, as I begged for Chestnut to go faster, as the brambles from the forest became twisted and caught up in everyone's clothes.

I didn't care, I let the branches stick me and hurt me, and I felt tears of pain come down my face due to the branches. But I refused to go down without a fight.

I could hear mutterings as they kept following me for the past hour; I knew we were deep in the forest by now, which meant we were near the Prince.

That elated me and kept me going as Chestnut seemed to be run ragged. But thankfully, so were my enemy's horses, so they were still the same distance behind me. I could hear Fou shout out to Zyslai, "But the ghost is in here!" to which Zyslai told him to shut up. I could tell that they couldn't see me from the way they spoke, but I could tell they were close by.

I was terrified of Zyslai, at what he would do to me if he caught me. So I knew I had to keep pushing myself and Chestnut to go faster.

I pet the poor horse's ears as we surged forward. I was beginning to recognize some places that I had seen on the way such as a beautiful pixie tree. I wished I could spend more time looking around but I knew that was impossible. So I kept going.

My tears had dried by the time I arrived at the castle, and I felt my face relax before cautiously going forward. I stopped Chestnut and slid off before sprinting to the castle doors, which was difficult to the sore muscles I had gained from walking the past four days and the past hour or so of riding Chestnut.

"LET ME IN!" I yelled before a dismayed Mrs. Greggs opened the door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Zyslai and the others arrive with shock on their faces as they saw me enter.

"Hurry, get Yarian, those men are after me, please, help me," I begged, the tears beginning to stream again. Mrs. Greggs didn't even speak as she took in my appearance and pushed me to a little parlor as she rang out the alarm.

I felt shaky as one little servant girl offered me a cup of tea. I shook my head, and she went away. I was alone in the little parlor, feeling very small and terrible for bringing those men to the castle.

I sniffed, rather angry at myself for bringing the people I loved into danger. But I didn't have much time to think as a memorable figure came into view, "Beauty?" he asked hesitantly, his blue eyes questioning.

I felt myself fly out of the chair, "Alaric!" I screeched with a sort of joy I had never felt, "You are alright, and safe and perfect."

He had an amused look on his face, "I don't think you could call a man in a squirrel's body perfect, but to each his own. And when did you learn my name?"

I felt my eyes brim over with tears, I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears, but I smiled, holding onto him. He looked at me concern marking his features, "Are you alright?"

"I am as fine as I can be with a man following me and trying to marry me, and I'm with you instead, fortunately," I sniffed, feeling very foolish.

His face became darker, "He is trying to force you to marry him? I'll take care of him right now," he spat and he began to stalk towards the entrance where I presumed Yarian was stopping them from entering with magic. That man was definitely a fairy, one that didn't mind abusing his powers to protect his godchild. Thank Goodness for that!

I stopped him, "Please don't leave. Please, I need you here right now. If he somehow breaks through then I give you permission to beat him up," I said with a smile up at Alaric.

His eyes flashed but he accepted my conditions and sat down with me. I knew I should tell him how I felt, but I wanted him to say it to me first. I was scared of telling him more than I was of Zyslai dragging me away and marrying him.

His cobalt eyes seemed to be searching me for something, as I looked at him nervously. I cleared my throat, "Maybe we should see how Yarian is holding up?"

He agreed as he guided me to the front door, where a sweaty Yarian was holding up the door with magic of some sort, "Master," he started, "I can't hold them in any longer!"

Alaric looked at me worriedly before stating calmly, "Let them in." He grabbed me and hid me behind his grotesque figure. I could see the other servants hiding in the dark corners of the entryway, including Mr. Hoble who didn't look happy to see me.

But I stopped looking at the servants as the men came bursting through the door. They didn't seem to notice Alaric at first, only the servants who were staring at them. I could hear a gasp of surprise coming from Mr. Hoble and I saw his eyes turn large and angry. I didn't have time to think about this as I heard Zyslai begin to yell.

"Where is she?!? We saw her come in here?! WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I wanted to show myself, to show I wasn't afraid, but Alaric wouldn't let me go, as he held my arm firmly.

Yarian stated in that calm voice of his, "Sir, I have no idea who you are talking about. You have invaded this castle. You must leave now."

I could only imagine Zyslai's face as he was told this, "NO! WHERE IS SHE?"

I felt Alaric walk forward, taking me with him, into the light. I was still hidden, but he was not.

"No Alaric, don't!" I whispered harshly.

"She's not here, but I am," I heard him state.

I could hear the gasps and mumurs from the men and I could imagine the look of disgust on Zyslai's face. I struggled to get away so I could get out of Alaric's hold.

"Stop it! I am here," I yelled, coming into view, giving Zyslai a stern look, trying not to let him see how alarmed I really was. I looked to Alaric for some sort of approval. He looked rather annoyed that I got out of his hold, but he didn't look surprised. Zyslai gave the two of us terrifying looks that made me want to hide behind Alaric again, but I kept strong and stared him straight in the face. I even scooted over closer to Alaric to give myself more courage.

He began to speak but what came out of his mouth shocked me, "SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!? I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER!" he yelled, disgusted with me, apparently. Personally, I was amazed at how perceptive the madman was.

I felt Alaric stiffen, but he continued, "I do not know what you are talking about, but I would like you to leave now."

I could see Zyslai's face, who didn't look happy. He was about to open his mouth, and probably order his men to attack Alaric before someone else spoke. I was almost ready to give myself up to Zyslai just to protect Alaric at this point, so I was thankful an interruption occurred.

"So, son, nice to see you," Mr. Hoble limped out into the open, lit area for Zyslai to look at him.

I saw Zyslai's eyes go wide, and I imagined that mine must look about the same.

"No, no you can't be alive! You are supposed to be dead!" Zyslai shrieked, "I killed you myself!"

Mr. Hoble had a malicious grin on his face, "Well, guess what son, I'm back. Now leave," he ordered sternly.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Mr. Hoble going to be the savior of the day? Mr. Hoble of all people?!

I could see the men behind Zyslai were looking scandalized and soon headed out the door one by one. I suppose they didn't like that their "hero" was actually a crazy attempted murderer. Zyslai didn't seem to notice, his formerly handsome face marred by insanity, "No, no, no" he kept muttering.

Yarian spoke softly,"You should follow your friends' examples and leave."

Zyslai held a crazy gleam in his eye before he bowed, "Of course," he then took out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Mr. Hoble, "But not before I do the job I should have done years ago."

Mr. Hoble leaped out of the way unnecessarily, as Zyslai turned to Alaric and shot the arrow at him. I screamed as Alaric fell to the floor. I saw Jasper and several other men tackle Zyslai to the ground. I could hear people screaming and running around but I just knelt down next to Alaric. His eyes looked fogged up, and his breathing was erratic.

"No, no, get up," I begged him, tears running down my face, "I need you! Please, please don't leave me."

He still seemed to be able to speak, "Beauty . . ." he started, but began coughing hard.

"Shush," I held his hand, "You'll be fine, I promise," I sniffed.

"Then . . . why . . . are . . . you . . . crying?" he asked.

I half-sobbed, half-laughed, "Because I'm scared."

His eyes softened at that, as he coughed, "Me too."

I could see he was dying, but I held his paw tightly as the chaos around me swirled to an end. He smiled at that, as he managed to speak a few more words to me. He struggled, "I . . . am . . . glad . . . to . .see . . you."

I cried, I couldn't help it, seeing him like this made me want to crawl into fetal position, "Not like it didn't get you killed or anything."

He smiled before closing his eyes. Which was the last thing I wanted to see.

"No, no, wake up. Don't leave me. Please don't leave," I whispered to him, feeling a tear trickle down my face.

There was no response. I could see his breathing was slowing down, and I freaked.

"Alaric, wake up, I have to tell you that I love you! Wake up! Please. I want to get married to you, and be with you forever, even though you drive me nuts sometimes I love you. I love you, Alaric, please," I told him softly hugging his body that lay on the ground.

I could see that the servants were observing us in the background but I didn't care. I wailed not realizing the changes that were happening to the body I held in my arms.

I could hear ragged breathing slowly turn into normal breathing, and I turned to look at Alaric's face.

I was beyond startled at seeing it was human and sleeping. I couldn't wrap my eyes around it. I just stared.

I knew it was Alaric. I did. But I couldn't _**understand **_it was him.

"Alaric?" I asked quietly, feeling my eyes go wide in amazement.

Red-gold hair flopped into his face as Mrs. Greggs approached us. She held a smile on her joyful face.

"My dear, you've done it. I don't know how, but you did it. You broke the spell," she blubbered, before promptly bursting into tears.

I gaped at her then turned back to him, trying to look for some features I recognized. I didn't see anything that screamed Alaric, mostly because he wasn't smirking or beaming at me. I bit my lip as I stared at the man he actually was. It was a tad disconcerting, to say the least.

Yarian and Jasper approached me, and helped me carry Alaric to a couch in the parlor.

I sat by his side worriedly, as he continued to sleep for the next few hours. I never left it, not even for a moment.

* * *

(A/N) Next chapter will shortly be in play. I am sorry this chapter went by so fast, it's how it came into my head. In a blur, and I tried to capture that kind of emotion. I am sorry if the transformation didn't satisfy you, but I wanted my version of the transformation to be instantaneous. And there is more to his changing than her saying I love you. You will hear more about that next chapter though.

I hope you were surprised by Mr. Hoble being Zyslai's father, and that Zyslai is yeah, pretty evil.

Ok nothing pretty about that man. *shudder*

**I just want to let you all know something that was happening behind the scenes at this moment during the chapter. Beauty's family gathered supporters to go after Zyslai and his gang, and Beauty's father knew exactly where she was headed so he took them all there. **

**Just a warning, so when they arrive at the beginning of next chapter you won't be shocked.**

**Reviews:**

**rcknrll**-Yes, unfortunately, it is almost over. I predict 26 chapters including the epilogue at the end.  
And I'm sorry you almost fell asleep during english because of my story, though that reminds me of myself. I do that kind of thing too often when I find a good story.  
I've stayed up to 5 before when I had to wake up at 9. Yet, not very smart... lol  
Alaric will be in the picture next chappie don't worry. =D  
Thank you, I wasn't sure how well I was going to be able to create my own vision, but reviews like this make me feel like I've done a good job.  
don't worry, the next two chapters have been written, i just have to revise and edit them, so they should be up soon!  
**Bookomania**_ (Pt1)_-Thank you for your review. I am going to respond to your other review now =P  
And thanks for that, its hard to make your own plot sometimes when the plot has been rewritten about a million times!_ (Pt2)_No real reason. Just the Queen's personality, but that is a cool idea, maybe I should have done that... hmm.  
Yeah, Beauty took her time realizing it didn't she?  
And yeah, the story being Beauty and the Beast may have helped out the readers in the realization department.  
Exactly, I just rewatched the Disney movie (to gather my own feelings since we are at the end of this story basically, which is kind of freaking me out...) and Gaston, although frightening is nowhere near as maniacal as Zyslai (you will see that next chapter.)  
Scary, scary man.  
It is the intent, and yeah, Zyslai does kind of have malicious intent by this point. He would drag Beauty out by her hair to a church with her mouth gagged, and the house can sense that.  
And yes, he will return next chapter, and so will Alaric....  
(*cough* Climax *cough*)  
Alaric was impatient but he will explain those feelings to Beauty after the climax.  
No, Pat definitely won't stand for a side role. She even brought herself along to the ending. Not the climax though, even she couldn't squeeze herself in there (although she did try =D)  
By the way, I really enjoy reading your reviews, and I really appreciate them. Thanks!

**And last note:Thank you all for getting this far, and sticking it out. Two more chapters to go (and one of them is more than halfway done!! =D)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gail Carson Levine created world, characters are mine.

**XXV**

It was only when an unexpected arrival commenced that I let myself be distracted by something else.

"Oi!" Vonandar started as he walked into the parlor that I had holed myself up in. He was followed by Father, Patience, and several other villagers. I was shocked by them, as I didn't realize that Father and the rest would come to save me. Father must have led them here, I mused, amazed at my Father's bravery. Father stared at me, "Who is this?" he asked quietly.

"It's who you know as a monster," I stated, matching his tone, "Otherwise known as Prince Alaric of Granat."

Vonandar and Pat whistled appreciatively, and Father looked stricken. The other villagers murmured to themselves as they noticed how tightly I was holding Alaric's hand. I felt too weary to glare at the gossip mongers.

Thankfully, Mrs. Greggs' came in, "Oh, well now you've seen her. She won't leave the boy's side, so would you all like something to eat? We haven't had so many guests in a very long time," she conversed pleasantly. Everyone's ears peaked up at the word eat, and so they followed her like a cat following a mouse.

Only Father stayed with me, "So," he started warily eying my hand on Alaric's.

"Yes, I'm in love with him," I stated matter-of-factly, squeezing Alaric's hand.

"Why?" Father's voice sounded confused, and I could tell he was bewildered by this information.

I smiled, "I don't know, I just do. Do you know why you fell in love with mother?" I asked pointedly, knowing he had no clue. There are things you like about a person, but there is never a particular reason you fell in love with that particular person. I have to believe it's just fate.

"No," he mumbled.

I turned and looked at Father, without letting go of Alaric's hand, "See." I said with a sad smile.

He looked rather off-put, "I suppose," he said eying my hand on Alaric's.

I sighed, "Father, I can't do much about it. I don't even know if he feels the same."

"If he doesn't love you . . . he's a fool," my father said, ever the over-protective parent. I felt as though I should hug him but I hesitated, not wanting to let go of Alaric's hand.

At this, Alaric seemed to wake up. I couldn't hold back the relief in my face. His blue, perfectly blue eyes turned to look at me as he lifted his head. His red-gold hair gleamed slightly in the light as he gave me a questioning look that was very reminiscent of the one he used to give me as a giant squirrel. He was alive and well. And human, thank goodness.

"Beauty, what's the matter?" he questioned, wincing as he sat up. His voice was a little lighter and not as gravelly, but it was relatively the same.

I squealed a little before tackling him in a bear hug, "You are alive, and well! And human! And it is you Alaric! It is you!" I cried out, tears freely flowing down my face yet again, his blood-stained shirt was wet from my tears. Unnoticed by Alaric, Father slid out of the room to give us some sort of privacy.

He ogled at me, before gaping at his hands. He felt around his body and face, before smiling gleefully looking like a child who had received his favorite toy on his birthday.

"I'm human," he stated dazed at the change.

"Yes," I said looking at him, and observing his features now that he was awake and showing his whole personality.

"I'm human," he stated again, still amazed.

"Yes," I said with an amused smirk on my face, but inside my heart was doing somersaults.

He grasped the sides of my shoulders as he tried to get up. I helped him get up, and got off the ground myself. He stood shakily, as if he weren't sure what to do with this new type of body, before giving me a look of pure happiness.

I smiled back at him, and he whooped and twirled me around for no reason at all. We did a little jig in celebration for a few moments, Alaric beaming at me with delight written on his face.

I laughed with him before he turned to me, "It is me, Beauty, you do know that right? It is still me, Alaric, your squirrely prince, underneath all of this," he said rather suddenly and seriously, looking at me with his blue eyes as if he could see into my soul.

I was taken aback, "Of course I do," I said kindly and softly as I looked into the same blue eyes that let me know he was a human trapped in a squirrel's body, "It's the same man I've been in love with for a long time now. You are the same man I have cried over as I watched you wither away seemingly into death, and the same man I have teased and talked with over dinner. I know who you are and I love you with all of my heart." I felt embarrassed at my declaration so I tried to avoid his gaze. I failed miserably as I looked at him curious and anxious to see his reaction.

His eyes held this mix of emotions that were so overwhelming to look at as he hesitated. His eyes looked over my mouth searchingly before he lowered his mouth to mine before quickly ending the kiss. A self-conscious smile crept onto his lips as he looked at me, his tan face turning a little red.

I breathed deeply, before smiling at him nervously. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him deeply, and he readily agreed to this kiss, lightly picking me up so that I would not have to be on my tip-toes anymore. My hands became tangled with the feel of his red-gold hair and I couldn't help but enjoy it.

I felt as if all the emotions I had been holding in for months had been released into that one kiss, and I could feel that he felt the same. He was the one to end it, placing me back on the ground before beaming at me, "I love you more than you can imagine Beauty. I have loved you since you walked into this castle I think, ever since you stood up to me for your Father. I . . ." he faltered a bit, "just love you."

"I love you too, but you already knew that," I informed him as tears came to my eyes once again. I wiped them away laughing, "I've been crying way too much recently," I declared with a sniff before a realization popped into my head, "Oh Miss Book is going to have a field day with this!" I declared with a bit of amusement laced in my voice.

He looked a bit bewildered by my statement, so I had to explain everything to him; I started with how I moved to Siax and ended it with the trip to his parents. He looked a bit disturbed that I had seen his parents, and shocked that he had a nephew, but he was glad to hear they were all right.

"I have something to tell you Beauty," he stated caressing my hands with his own, his voice brimming over with emotion, "I heard you, when you confessed your love for me when I was shot with that arrow. I was starting to suspect that you did as soon as you walked back in here, into my life, but . . . you don't understand what that did to me."

I quirked an eyebrow, looking at his new body, he laughed feebly, "No, well, actually, yes, because of what you said, I did change back to my human form. But, I had to fight off the curse with your words, I had to concentrate on the fact that you loved me, no matter what I looked like and with all of that concentration, I suppose we broke the curse together. It took your love to do that. And with that curse breaking, I was healed, somehow," he looked at me with so much love in his eyes that I felt as though I was drowning. I never knew that one could enjoy drowning.

I hid my face to stop him from seeing my maniacal grin, I was just deliriously happy.

Before he could force me to face him, however, Yarian entered, looking weary but happy, "Your Majesty, I have sent notice to your parents. They are coming, they realized as soon as the spell broke that you were alive."

I noticed how Alaric's face turned green from fright, and I patted his hand, "It will be alright," I muttered to him reassuringly, not sure if I was right or not. I just knew he needed my support, so I would be with him, holding his hand the whole time. I was about to say this when Yarian interrupted me.

Yarian eyed me, "So I presume you are staying with?" he said with a smirk on his dark face. Oh Yarian, how I've missed you and your strange sense of humor.

I sighed, "I suppose . . ." I said with a slight grin. "This is the only place I've felt at home," I expressed honestly, keeping a hold on Alaric's hand.

Alaric raised his eyebrows at that with a slight smile on his face, but didn't say anything. Yarian kept a straight face and bowed out of the room before muttering to himself. He was probably trying to decode what I said, knowing him. Too bad I meant what I said.

Mrs. Greggs came into the room, "Now, my dears, I think we should get you both cleaned up," she said looking at my travel-ragged clothes, and Alaric's blood and tear stained ones.

Alaric and I flushed quite a bit but we both agreed to get changed.

I felt myself in a light, simple blue dress that went down to my ankles. I was jubilant and I descended down the stairs I couldn't help but think about Alaric.

I noticed the faces of villagers and servants alike mingling, discussing how I saved the Prince. I guess Alaric's transformation was no secret anymore. I felt relieved at that, I didn't want to keep anymore secrets.

Patience approached me, her eyes alive in wonderment, "Beauty! This is where you were? Father explained on the way here, but you are in love with him?" she asked me amazed.

I nodded, and she laughed, "No wonder you were so defensive, he looked like a giant squirrel!" she chortled gleefully, hoping to tease in the coming months I'm sure.

I frowned at her, and she quickly stopped and apologized, before saying, "I always expected Serenity the one to end up with a prince," she shook her head at that. I had to agree with her there, Serenity was the damsel in distress type, after all. But then she gave me a questioning look, "Do you truly love him?" she asked in a concerned voice.

I breathed before a smile appeared on my face, "Mhmm, very much. I . . . can't imagine what would have happened if Zyslai did kill him," I said soberly.

Pat's eyes got wide and she half-shrieked, "Zyslai did what?!"

I quickly explained to her what had happened, and informed her that Zyslai's new residence was in the dungeon, where he belonged.

Pat whistled, and that caught Vonandar's attention, and so he joined us, with a smirk on his face, "I've just talked to that Jasper fellow, turns out he could tell that you loved that Alaric fellow since the beginning. I find that rather amusing since neither Serenity nor Pat could get a word out of you about any boy."

I rolled my eyes at my brother-in-law, "Mhmm, Jasper is the sort of man who likes to brag a little, so of course he would think that. In fact," I pointed at Jasper and Yarian who seemed to be bickering amongst themselves, "I bet right now they are arguing who predicted that this would happen at all."

Pat snorted and Vonandar laughed. Even Father, who appeared out of nowhere, let out a chuckle.

I turned to him worriedly, "Father," he shushed me though and began to speak, "Beauty, I think I have been wrong. I talked to him, you see, and I think he is a very fine young man. He even told me he planned on marrying you as soon as possible," I blushed bright red, unaware of this.

Alaric came up behind Father shaking his head, "You weren't supposed to tell her!" he exclaimed in a very familiar whiny voice that I wouldn't have traded for the world. Ok, it would be nice if he didn't do it as often, but I loved him anyway. Who knows why?

I gave him a withering look, all in jest of course, "Why would I marry you?"

Alaric smirked at me knowingly, "Cause I'm handsome."

I burst out laughing at that, and Father joined me. Pat and Vonandar looked rather confused and left us to our laughter.

Alaric pouted playfully, "Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

I bit my lip to stop me from laughing, "Are you asking me about this? Really? Me the girl who fell in love with the six foot one inch squirrel?"

Alaric pondered this for a moment, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a good question to ask you."

Father laughed, "I would say not."

I grinned at Alaric, thanking him silently for getting along with my Father. He met my eyes and knew what I was thinking and gave me a small nod. I could tell he liked Father a lot, and wished he had never locked him up in the first place. I'm not sure I agree, as if he didn't lock him up, we would never have met. And then, I would still be alone. Or worse, married to Zyslai! Ugh.

Alaric and I finally got some time alone, and he took me to the library, my favorite place in the castle. I closed my eyes and smelled the book smell, and I felt better about everything. When I opened them, Alaric was smirking slightly, his red-gold hair falling into his blue eyes, "So, I heard it's your birthday Beauty," he started.

"It is?" I asked dismayed, "When did that happen?"

"Probably during all of the excitement," he said casually as he looked around at the books.

"I'm eighteen," I stated, amazed at that.

He laughed, "Well, yes, you are. You are old now."

I stuck my tongue at him but laughed along, before I noticed he went down on one knee. I felt unsteady and so I sat down in an armchair. Alaric shuffled to get closer to me on his one knee.

"Now Beauty, you already knew this was coming," he started. I nodded, peering into his eyes, as he continued, "But, I wanted to ask you officially . . . Will you marry me?"

I cried out, "Of course I will you idiot!" and I kissed him hard. I could feel him smile during the kiss.

As soon as we stopped kissing, he beamed at me, "Well, I was hoping for that answer, so Happy Birthday Beauty. You get to see me the rest of your life," he smirked slightly. I couldn't help but think that it was the best birthday gift I had ever received. So I kissed him passionately again, as a thank you. I have to say I enjoyed it immensely.

He later told me it was the best thank you he had ever received.

We both agreed not to announce the engagement until his parents arrived. Better to deal with everyone at once than in two separate groups.

I couldn't help but enjoy the rest of the evening as I mingled with villagers who were trying to save me, which included Quori who was getting up in years, I thanked him tearfully for doing that, he just looked amazed that all of this had happened to me.

And somehow, through all of this a book came upon my lap as I sat down in a chair for a moment.

I have no idea how it got there, but I had never been so glad to see Miss Book.

I opened it up to the table of contents right away to discover that I new story had been added, _Beauty and the Beast_.

I grinned knowing the words that lay on those pages, and realized that I got my fairy tale ending after all. With a rather unconventional Prince but it didn't matter. I found love in the end.

End of Chapter.

* * *

(A/N) It's not the end yet, folks, an epilogue and one last Author's note are coming to you soon! (Actually it's done, so if you want it like, um now, review and I will release it, but if you want me to make you wait awhile, I will. I can't decided if I want to post it or not, so let me know what you guys want.)

And yes, this chapter was heavily influenced by the Disney movie, **_Beauty and the Beast_**

(I just have to say OMG I HAVE ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY!!)

Answer to review from last chapter:

**bookomania**: The questions you have in the first two paragraphs are answered in the next chapter don't you worry.  
Yeah, Mr. Hoble has always been Zyslai's father in my mind, and I tried to put hints about that in the story. Very, very, very small hints, but hints nonetheless.  
I know, I am feeling the same way! I still have the epilogue to write and I am kind of procrastinating on that because I don't want to end the story. But its time for it to end. *sigh*  
I wish it could go on for a lot longer.  
Beauty is sort of descended from nobility, but at this point, only his eldest sister and younger brother will have a problem with it. The King and Queen love her just for saving him, and her being the daughter of the Queen's best friend just adds to the love. (And the Nicolletii just likes her, she's not one to care about class anyway). They aren't going to be seen next chapter though, all of that is probably going to be mentioned in either the epilogue or in another story as an off-hand comment.  
Thank you for reviewing! I have loved all of your reviews and I really appreciate them.


	26. Epilogue

--

Disclaimer: World belongs to Gail Carson Levine. My characters belong to me.

Recommended songs to listen to this chapter: The Transformation from the BatB soundtrack, Beauty and the Beast (Celine Dion version), The Call- Regina Spektor, ever every after from enchanted,and/or At the Beginning from Anastasia. You can find all of those songs on youtube. They are all perfect ending songs, trust me. I listened to them as I wrote this epilogue.

**_Epilogue_**

We were married right before Alaric's twenty-first birthday. I wore my mother's wedding dress, which had to be altered to fit my larger figure (she was a twig, after all). Queen Matilda found the dress among mother's old clothes at the royal palace. Unsurprisingly, Alaric's family was elated to see Alaric alive and well. They were even delighted to see that he was marrying me, the peasant girl who saved him (Queen Matilda and Princess Nicolletii were thrilled that it was me in particular, which didn't surprise me, although Alaric was astonished at that). Well, all of his family were thrilled except Princess Aubretia and Prince Orlando, who were blinded by the fact I was a peasant, but that is another story entirely.

My family was rather supportive of the match after everything was explained, Serenity even journeying from Kyrria to see the wedding with her husband. My whole family had come to the castle that I was once a captive of to see the wedding. The only people I invited from the village, excluding my family, were Faerani, Quori's family, and the people who had come to the castle to save me from Zyslai. (Zyslai was rotting in the dungeon so he was unable to see the wedding. Such a shame.)

Everyone was welcome to celebrate the ceremony, but I wanted the wedding to only include people who cared about us. Princess Aubretia and I got into many a fight over it, but I won out eventually, mostly because Princess Nicolletii convinced Aubretia to my side. Princess Nicolletii quickly became my favorite in-law, and we often had tea together throughout the coming years.

We did not invite Lucinda, I was sorely tempted to invite her, personally, but Alaric refused, which I could understand. She did turn him into a giant Squirrel.

Naturally, she came anyway. She apologized to us profusely, her eyes soaked with un-shed tears, and I patted her on the arm softly as Alaric debated whether to forgive the once-foolish fairy or not.

He did after I elbowed him in the stomach, of course.

She was not the only unexpected visitor. Although we invited the other monarchs of nearby kingdoms, we did not expect anyone to come. It was a shock for me to meet the official Court Linguist and Cook's Helper of Kyrria, Ella of Frell and her husband Prince Charmont.

Alaric and I got along with couple famously, and we all became fast friends.

They were not the only monarchs to visit. The gnome that had given me my fortune a year before also came to the wedding with the Queen of Ayortha, which delighted and puzzled me. HzoNm was delighted to see that I had completed my journey, and that the man who was a danger to me, was now rotting in the dungeon. Queen Aza of Ayortha was also a delight to have at our wedding. She even illused for us at her wedding, at my behest.

Serenity ended up becoming an ambassador for Kyrria to Granat thanks to Ella, who noted the close relationships in our family. Serenity usually threw this in her in-laws' faces whenever they brought up how poor she was formerly. She and Sir Aubrey only had one child, a boy, together, but that was probably for the best. I don't believe Serenity could handle more than one child.

Patience and Vonandar on the other hand, had six children altogether in the years they were married. Father usually kept himself occupied by playing with the children. Pat never became a Knight of the realm but she did write a series about a female knight that became a bestseller. Vonandar was a stay at home Father, forsaking his shepherding job as soon as Pat wrote the book. Those children had very dutiful parents all of their lives.

Princess Nicolletii fell in and out of love with many men before marrying a man who was ten years older than her and could keep her on her toes enough for her not to be bored. She never lost her love of love however, and was always a romantic, trying to matchmake people, causing several catastrophes in court. Only her husband was able to convince her that she was not Cupid.

Mrs. Greggs and her ten children (including Jasper) continued to live within our household, cooking, cleaning, and scolding just as much as ever. It was always a treat to eat one of her meals, and she was just as delighted to cook for a guest as she was for one of us. Her warm heart never froze, and anytime Alaric was acting like an absolute beast, she clucked at him and informed me, in front of him, that she could call up Lucinda if I wanted to be married to a squirrel. That usually got him to act normal again.

Jasper and Bruaranii never married. Not to one another, nor to anyone else. They were both happy enough flirting with each other to ruin it by being married they informed me throughout the years. I usually shook my head at them in amusement, for marriage never ruined anything for me. It made me happier, in fact, but to each their own.

Yarian continued to be the fairy godfather of Granat's royalty. He became a notorious skirt-chaser, something that he was quite famous for in Alaric's younger days. As long as it was all in jest, I never intervened. Faerani soon became a favorite of his to chase, as soon as I hired her as my personal tailor. She, fortunately, took his flirtation with an amused smile, and thought nothing of it.

And of course, Miss Book stayed her obstinate and sardonic self until she transformed back into a human woman (which is a different story, to say the least). But even then, she was still snarky and sarcastic, and I loved her for it.

Alaric and me stayed in love throughout our whole marriage, as he was the only person who truly understood me, and I was the only one able to stop him throwing unnecessary tantrums like a two year old. Our love was unusual, but we liked it that way. It made us happy.

Alaric and I traveled everywhere often, for I still wanted adventure as much as I did when I was younger. Granat didn't need us usually, as we were in a time of peace and prosperity, thanks to Queen Matilda. We made sure our children were always well cared for by Mrs. Greggs before leaving them behind in our exploration of the world around us. I believe it was a relief for Alaric to see something other than castle walls since he was stuck in our castle for such a long period of time.

Reading was still important to me as it was before I found love. Now that I understood love, it only made me appreciate the stories about love and family more. Alaric knew this and he made sure to renovate the library quickly to double its capacity. He even contacted Quori to find out my favorite books. Alaric and I read together often, to our children and to each other in that massive library. Nothing pleased me more than telling my children's smiling faces "And they all lived happily ever after" at the end of a tale.

And so, with stories and love, Alaric and I, and our beloved family and friends, lived happily ever after.

**_~The End~_**

* * *

(A/N) HOLY BANANAS! (yes I did just say that, this is a PG story, folks). I finished a story. I NEVER finish stories. This is just... wow.

I want to thank you all for getting through this story and I hope you enjoyed it.

I have to say I loved writing it, which is probably the only reason it got done. I wanted to know what was going to happen next as much as you guys. Oh and I cried a ridiculous amount while writing these last three chapters, (actually not really in this one, but anytime Beauty is crying you can guarantee I was crying as well, I'm crying now actually, dang I just love happy/bittersweet endings!) I just can't believe it's over.... I've been working on this story since May of last year, wow. That's a lot of my life...

I can't imagine how Rowling felt putting her 18 year old story down, that must have been devastating.

Anyways, if anyone wants more details about the ending, tell me in a review, or pm me, and I can tell you. I rather keep this rather mysterious at the end.

Heck with it, I'll tell you.

_Beauty and Alaric had five children, three boys and two girls. Their children were mixes of their parents in both looks and personality. Alaric didn't become King until his forties, which he was thankful for (and so was Beauty, who never felt as if she felt comfortable with court life, the longer the wait, the more used to it she could get, she figured). Their eldest child was named Rose, for obvious reasons, and one of their sons was named Adam, (take a look back if you don't know why they did).  
_

_Prince Orlando ends up getting a happy ending of his own, in one of my future stories, that tie in with this Ella Enchanted world. So yeah, read it later.  
_

_Princess Aubretia never really warms up to Beauty but it doesn't matter really, as they never really see each other. She does forgive her brother, however, and cries when she sees that he is alive, making Alaric rather uncomfortable.  
_

_Queen Matilda and King Irishann were the best monarchs Granat had ever seen due to their calming presence on society. Matilda was also a very good friend to Beauty, telling her all about her mother in her younger days, and about the war. They were very close until the end of Maltida's days.  
_

_Sir Nicholas was abashed when he re-met Alaric. He noticed the change in personality at the moment he saw Alaric's face. He never made fun of the Prince in Beauty's presence again. Beauty and Sir Nicholas remained friends, albeit not very close ones.  
_

_Beauty's mother never haunted her family with her magic again. She knew they were all right now, and didn't need her. Now she could truly enjoy heaven in all of its splendor.  
_

I want to give a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed during the writing of this story. When I wasn't feeling motivated, seeing these reviews usually got me revved up again**. Thank you: _bookomania, _****_Kaeghlighn, _****_rcknrll, Dani Nott, blackbite, kalira, ila, sweet angel arya, the insane-ist, darlingpaws, : ) Eclair : ), Serenity12345, ladyofmusic, urbanhapz, pieceofpinkx33, maidenhead, and two anonymous people_**

I suppose I tell you all what fairy tale the next story is based off of. *sigh*

I was thinking Little Mermaid at first, but I completely changed my mind to Sleeping Beauty. Don't worry, I will write a Little Mermaid one, but erm, my version is a bit angsty, and right now I want to work on humor, and my Sleeping Beauty is more humorous you see. Ok it has more humor in it than the Little Mermaid, but it won't probably be very funny. Maybe it will, I guess we will find out! The only concrete thing I can tell you about the story is that it is a tad different than the fairy tale, and that the Princess in this story would rather be a squirrel than a princess.

This story will probably not be started for a couple weeks, due to me deciding which one to post, and to organize the characters and setting and the like. And then I have to write it. I hope that some of you will read the next story I write, but if this story is the only one that interests you, fine by me. I am just glad you enjoyed something I wrote. I want my stories to be like Gail Carson Levine's in that you don't have to read one to enjoy the other, but if you do, you will get a lot out of it since they are happening around the same time.

Now I have to watch Beauty and the Beast. I am such a sap I am going to cry throughout that whole transformation scene I swear. I can't help but cry during Happily Ever Afters.


End file.
